Bloodlust
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: Logan was turned into a vampire more than a hundred years ago. Since then, things have changed. Vampires are known of and walk among humans. When he meets James, the descendant of his loving maker, they fall in love and James begs him to turn him. They are very happy until James turns Kendall, a stranger on the street, and they must care for him and his human boyfriend.
1. Meeting Delilah

**Well here ya go! This is the expansion of "Sex, Blood, and Rock 'n Roll". I hope you love it!**

* * *

Logan looked out over the crowd of people in his father's home. Men with their expensive suits with the puffy blouses beneath, some with top hats, the women with their fancy ball gowns and tight ringlets littered downstairs- usual looking bunch at a celebratory ball in 1903.

They were all there for Hector's birthday. Oh- big whoop! Hector was turning sixteen. Nobody cared when LOGAN turned sixteen, five years ago. And Logan had done WELL in school, stayed out of trouble, and did what he was told! Nobody cared about Logan, and truthfully nobody knew why. Logan was as handsome, if not more handsome, as Hector, he was older and very intelligent, he was polite, and he was very charming. Perhaps he was undermined because his brother was a different kind of amazing.

Hector was very tall and handsome, had muscles which he used to serve the town of Weston, Minnesota in many ways, and he was nice to everyone. The only thing was, he was dumb as a post. Logan still loved him, though- Hector WAS his little brother, after all, even if he DID overshadow his older brother.

"Honey, why don't you go downstairs and join the party?" Mrs. Mitchell asked gently, rubbing her oldest son's back with a gloved hand. They were on the area where the stairs split into two, wrapping around and dispersing into the huge lobby of the mansion.

"Tonight is all about Hector, mother," Logan said quietly, but he knew his mother heard over the band downstairs. "Besides- they don't want me to join. Nobody is looking for me."

"But you look so handsome- nobody could miss you when you walk by," she pouted. It was true- Logan's black hair was greased to the side and in waves, his face neatly shaven, his tuxedo very pristine, and his cologne thick.

Before Logan could protest, his mother had linked her arm with his and was guiding him downstairs, her long dark blue dress dragging behind her.

"There is someone I would like you to meet," Mrs. Mitchell said excitedly as she steered him through the crowd in their lobby. She finally stopped and tapped on a girl's shoulder, who turned.

Logan was sure his pupils must have doubled in size at the sight of the girl. He normally wasn't one to scout out the ladies- he would never admit it to anyone, but he fancied men more than women. But this girl had to be an exception. She wore a long golden ball gown, red and dark gold thread embroidering intricate patterns in the skirt and bosom. Her long golden hair was pinned up to one side and dark makeup decorated her hazel eyes. Red lipstick covered her full lips and a pearl necklace hung around her neck.

"Logan! You look so handsome tonight!" The girl grinned. He wasn't surprised that she knew his name and he didn't know hers- the Mitchells were rich and famous in Weston. Everyone knew Hector Mitchell- the nice young man who helped people build chicken coops or fix wagon wheels, and Logan Mitchell- the eldest Mitchell who was extremely intelligent and charming.

"Logie, this is Delilah Diamond," Mrs. Mitchell said cheerfully. Logan bowed shyly and the girl curtsied. Mrs. Mitchell beamed at the two- the girl whom she wanted Logan to marry was certainly charming her son- and left.

"That is a beautiful dress you have on, Miss Delilah," Logan said, feeling himself blush a bit.

"Please… Call me Lilah," she smiled. "And thank you."

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Lilah, but I should be going. The toast will be soon."

"Stay with me, Mr. Mitchell."

"I've got to-"

"Please? I came with a date but… He seems to have disappeared," she said, wiping a thumb slowly across her lips. "I don't want to be taken advantage of. The toast won't be for another few minutes."

Now, Logan didn't like girls sexually, but he was still a gentleman. And if a girl didn't feel safe, he wasn't going to leave her alone unprotected. Besides… This girl seemed to have him under a spell.

Logan seemed to be falling in love with every tinkle of Lilah's laughter, every huge grin, every touch of his arm, every purse of those red lips as they talked for a while,

"Mr. Mitchell… Can I call you Logan?"

"Of course."

"Logan, do you want to walk me home? I only live a small walk away and I am getting faint. I think it is the stuffiness in here," she said.

"The toast will happen soon. I must be here for that."

"But I only trust you to protect me," she pouted slightly. "It will only take a moment."

Logan found that he couldn't look away as her lashes fluttered and she reached forward to grip his jacket ever so gently.

"Alright, Miss Lilah. We will have to be quick, though," Logan said, offering his arm to her.

* * *

"WHERE is Logan?" Mr. Mitchell hissed at the platform in the center of the staircases. "He is to make a toast!"

"I don't see him anywhere," Hector said, looking over the crowd, all ready to toast.

Mrs. Mitchell grinned to herself. She hoped he and Delilah had gone out in the garden alone or to the stables to talk in private. He really liked Delilah.

"We will have to do without," she said to her son and husband.

* * *

"Could we go to the stable?" Delilah asked excitedly.

"I have to get you home."

"Only for a moment. Please, Logan?" she asked, fluttering her lashes.

"Oh, alright."

Logan guided her to the stables, where his horse, Mable was, along with a lot of others.

"She's beautiful. I wish I could see her better," Delilah said, patting the white horse's nose. It was very dark outside but the moon provided a good amount of light.

"Perhaps… You could come and visit sometime during the day and you could ride her," Logan said shyly.

"I would be too afraid."

"Mable is very friendly, though."

"You wouldn't let me get hurt?"

"Of course not," Logan smiled.

"You have very adorable dimples, Logan. Do you know that?" Delilah giggled. Logan blushed a bit, but was glad it was too dark for her to see that.

"We should be going," he suggested.

"I like you, Logan."

Logan stopped and just stared at her in awe.

"ME?" he gawked.

"Yes you, silly. Who else?"

"Well, pretty ladies such as yourself tend to fancy my brother over me," Logan said shyly.

"Your brother is much too big for me. And between you and I, I prefer an intelligent, handsome man over a dumb one."

"Hector isn't dumb… He just needs help sometimes."

They were both silent for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"I like you, too, Lilah," he said quietly after they had calmed down. Delilah grinned and got to her toes to simply pressing her red lips to Logan's normal ones. When she pulled away, Logan's black eyes were huge. He had never kissed anyone before, although he was twenty-one years old. It was because he usually fancied boys over girls, and there were no boys who would do that with him in Weston.

He stared as she grinned up at him. That was the first time he noticed the long and sharp canine teeth she had, which curled inward toward the center slightly, and by that time it was too late.

"I want you to be mine forever," she whispered almost evilly.

"Okay," he nodded, in a trance from her kiss.

He watched as the moonlight glinted off of her hazel eyes. Just around the irises, red clouded and waved in the sea of green, like food coloring in water, but did not spread.

Her lips moved to his neck, where she placed a gentle kiss.

"Miss Liliah," Logan smiled flirtatiously as she placed another and another, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his blouse and uncovering his shoulder.

When she bit him on the shoulder, he didn't realize it until his knees collapsed and she caught him, slowly letting him down and sucking hard on the punctures her fangs made.

Logan only remembered feeling like he was on a cloud- no pain or anything, before sleep overcame him. He couldn't even marvel at how strong this dainty woman was or how hard she was gripping him.

* * *

"Logan!" Hector gasped as he knelt beside his unconscious brother in the stable the next morning. He was there to take care of his horse, like he always did, and he was surprised to find his brother on the ground after not coming home last night.

He knelt beside his older brother, noticing that his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled away from his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw two puncture wounds and a bruise around it. He must have been bitten by a snake!

Hector slumped his brother over his shoulder and quickly brought him back to the house, where he laid him gently in the bed and called for the nurse to tend to him.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but I decided I wanted to try short chapters again. Just an experiment for this story. I know when I read I hate long chapters. BUT the good thing is that I can pop out short chapters faster. :D**

**Did you guys like it?**

**I'm going to modify it a little bit from what I wrote for the Halloween collection, but it'll be really similar to that history behind them. :D There'll be a few chappies about Logan, then he'll meet some other people. **

**Question. What era should James be in? I'm thinking the 50's- but I don't want him to be a douche greaser or soc... Any other ideas? It's just for future reference.**


	2. Not Hector

Logan woke up with a terrible burning in his throat and a pounding in his head. His vision was very blurry when he opened his eyes, but the first thing they focused on was Delilah speaking to his mother in the corner of the room. She looked beautiful in a plane pale blue skirt and white blouse, her hair in a braid down her back. Logan had a feeling that she looked beautiful in absolutely anything.

"LOGAN!" his brother said excitedly, dropping to his knees to stare at Logan in admiration. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell's eyes snapped his way, yet Delilah didn't seem surprised that he was awake. "I was so worried about you!"

Logan tried speaking- he wanted to say something reassuring to his little brother, but his throat was too dry to speak.

"Water!" Mrs. Mitchell said quickly and Hector snatched a glass of water from the night stand. Logan gratefully drank as his brother tilted the glass to his lips.

"You were asleep for a whole day!" Hector said. "You were bitten by a poisonous snake!"

Logan found that his thirst was still not quenched, but he could speak a little bit.

"Really?" he asked, confused. He didn't remember what happened the night of the ball and could only assume his little brother told the truth.

"Yes, silly, don't you remember?" Delilah laughed behind Hector. "You took me to the stable to see the horses. You tripped and fell on the ground and the snake bit you. I left to get help, but clumsy me- I got lost! I feel horrible."

Logan could only grin stupidly at her.

"That's okay," he croaked. He could forgive anything Delilah did to him.

"Well let's leave him be- I'm sure he needs his rest," Mr. Mitchell said with finality.

"But father! He's been sleeping all day!" Hector groaned.

"I am very tired, Hector. How about you bring me something to eat in a while?" Logan asked. "You can tell me about how the rest of the ball went."

"Okay," Hector said reluctantly, getting up and following the others out.

It was only a matter of time before the door opened again and a little blonde head poked in.

"May I stay for a bit?" Delilah asked with a cute grin.

"Of course," Logan smiled back as she slipped in, closed the heavy door, and sat on the side of his bed to face him.

"How do you feel?" she asked, taking his hands in hers. Logan found that her hands were cold and hard, yet his heart boomed increasingly every second of the contact.

"Not well," Logan said reluctantly. Delilah sighed and nodded, squeezing his hands.

"I can help you," she said. "You will be disgusted at first, but if you trust me then you will feel better."

Logan was willing to do anything Delilah suggested- he trusted her with everything he had, and he didn't know why. He watched as Delilah let go of his hands to pull her blouse away and reveal a dainty white shoulder.

"Drink my blood."

"What?"

"Like I did to you," she said gently.

Everything came rushing back to Logan at that point. He had taken her to the stables like she had said, but he did not fall and there was no snake. Delilah had bitten him on the shoulder with her sharp fangs, which reminded him of those of a snake, and sucked on the puncture wounds.

"Your fangs aren't developed yet, so I will cut myself for you. You will suck my blood and your transformation will proceed," she said, sifting through the night stand and finally coming up with a letter opener.

Logan watched as Delilah's head tilted to the side and she held the blade to her soft skin. He expected her to lightly drag the sharp letter opener across, but to his surprise she was holding the blade like a child holds a fork. She pressed the sharp tip to her skin and pressed hard, finally getting it to puncture her deeply. When she pulled it out, black liquid poured out- it looked like poison and it repulsed Logan.

"Drink, my child," she coaxed. When Logan simply looked in disgust, she pulled his head to her. "Drink, Logan. Don't you trust me?"

The innocent tone in her voice and the use of the word "trust" gave Logan confidence. He dragged his tongue up her shoulder to catch the dripping poison before closing his lips over the hole and sucking. The liquid didn't pour easily into his mouth- he had to suck hard to get enough so that Delilah allowed him to stop. The liquid tasted like poison just as much as it looked it. It was very sour and thick on his tongue, yet Logan couldn't seem to stop swallowing it.

"Very good, Logie," she whispered, pulling away from him and covering her shoulder again. She smiled as she saw that bright red still swirled around his pupils, which were invisible against the black irises. Logan looked at her like a child waiting for directions and she kissed his forehead with her now-naked lips.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked, watching as he licked the black from his lips and the red in his eyes disappeared.

"What is happening?" he asked innocently.

"I have turned you," Delilah whispered. "In just a day or two, you will be a vampire like me."

Logan was taken aback. He remembered telling Hector silly stories about vampires when they were children. He heard those stories from the maid they had, who was gone and dead now. But she always told him that the vampires were ugly and fierce… But Delilah was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and so sweet, too.

"Your canine teeth will get longer and sharper, you will no longer be satisfied by food and water, and you will forever want to kill humans for their blood."

"I don't want to kill humans."

"Oh, my sweet, naïve Logan," Delilah laughed, her fangs glinting in the sunlight pouring in from the window, which she was just barely out of. He really was cute- she was glad that she chose him as her servant. "You will not be able to control yourself."

"Is… Is all blood that way?" Logan asked, staring at the shoulder he had drunk from.

"No, only vampire's blood. Human blood is much sweeter and much more appetizing, I promise."

* * *

The next day, Logan went to the restroom in his bedroom to find that, unlike every other morning in his life, he did not need to "go". He washed his face and looked into the mirror, seeing that his skin tone had not changed like the servant said, but was the same palish tan that it had always been. He found that his canines were longer and sharper- just like Delilah's. When he touched the pointy end, he expected his finger to be pricked, yet it had not even been scratched or hurt.

"Logan, my sweet! You are awake!" he heard Delilah sing as she entered the open door. She was in the normal outfit for a woman in this age- another darker blue skirt and white blouse. This time, her hair was loose and curly over her shoulders.

"How did you get in here?" Logan asked, looking around.

"I jumped, silly," she giggled. "You have lots to learn. Perhaps after you have your first meal, we will start training."

Logan did not question what she said as she kissed his lips cheerfully and pulled him out of the bathroom. He was just so happy that she was there.

"Now, you'll have to be nice, since he IS your little brother," Delilah said as she wrapped her dainty arms around his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN don't make a mess," she said seriously. "We will be on the move as soon as you have finished."

"I don't want to leave Hector and Mother and Father," Logan said quietly.

"He's coming!" Delilah said excitedly, disappearing into the closet.

"Lilah!" Logan hissed, but there was a knock on the door. Logan sighed and ignored the girl in his closet. "Come in!"

Hector entered and grinned when he saw that his brother was up and about.

"Brother! You are well again!" Hector said in his boyish wonder. Yes, Hector was the love of the town, yet Logan was Hector's hero. The boy stepped forward to hug Logan hard, making Logan smile brightly and hug back.

Hector pulsed hard beneath Logan's arms. Strange- he had never been able to feel a pulse in a hug. Logan took in a cleansing breath- Hector always made him happy- but suddenly he caught a whiff of… Stuffed quail? His favorite meal.

"Are the cooks making quail?" Logan asked, pulling away.

"No- they haven't cooked anything yet. I have come to ask YOU what YOU want to eat for breakfast," Hector said nobly. Logan sniffed the air, still smelling his favorite dish and following his nose to his brother's neck.

"Why, it is YOU that smells like quail!" Logan laughed.

"Me?"

Logan hovered his nose above Hector's neck again, inhaling the strange scent of quail. He found that his mouth was watering.

"H-Hector?"

"Yes?"

"Please leave."

Hector stepped back, looking offended.

"But-"

"PLEASE! Do as I say!" Logan thundered, stepping back. Hector stepped back a few steps, looking confused. "GO!"

Hector turned to the door, but suddenly the closet door swung open and, too quickly for Logan's or Hector's eyes to catch, Delilah was in front of the younger boy. With one swift motion, Delilah reached out her dainty hands and snapped Hector's neck, the boy falling as she caught him.

"Breakfast is ready," Delilah sang, sinking to her knees with the dead boy.

"Lilah!" Logan gasped, staring at his beloved brother and backing away. "You've killed him! My brother!"

"Well you clearly were not going to!" she snapped. "Logan, the first meal must be that of a blood relative, to ensure the family connection for eternity! This way, you will forever have your human blood, your maker's blood- that is me- and a family member's blood- that is Hector. This blood will forever be with you, and without that mixture, you will never survive. Now drink."

"I will not!"

"But Logie, if you don't, you will die," she said softly, pouting out his lower lip. "And I don't want you to die."

Logan watched quietly as Delilah's face dropped to his brother's neck, where her teeth pierced his skin and she sat up again. He was mesmerized by the trickle of bright red blood down his neck. He no longer smelled quail- now he smelled something sweet and mouth watering.

"Come to me, my sweet," Delilah coaxed, reaching out a hand to him. Logan slowly approached and sunk to his knees on Hector's other side. In her hazel eyes, he found only love and honesty. Delilah would never lie to him… She only wanted what was best.

"Did he have to die?" Logan asked quietly, red swimming around his pupils.

"No… I suppose not."

"Then why?"

"Drink," Delilah whispered, and with that Logan was latched onto his brother.

* * *

Delilah took Logan's hand as they sat on the train. She gave him a reassuring smile and nod before laying her cheek on his shoulder.

"I have done wrong," Logan whispered.

"Every vampire in existence had to do that same as you did," she assured. "Some don't feel as guilty as you."

"He loved me. I loved him. The whole town of Weston loved him."

Delilah rubbed Logan's arm quietly. Logan stared at the huge black umbrella that they had come to the train station beneath. His first mistake was walking out unprotected into the sun. It took about three seconds for his skin to start broiling and burning, Delilah pulling him back.

"Not until you have a ruby, my sweet," she said. She held up her hand, where a little ring with a single red ruby was set. "It will protect you from the sun for about six minutes before you burn."

"Only six?"

"It is better than three seconds," she shrugged. "I know a woman where we are going- she will make you a ruby ring, too. A much more manly one, of course."

Logan wondered why he didn't have a hunger for the other passengers on the train, and even asked Delilah about it.

"Once you have eaten, you will not want more for a day or two," she explained. "What did you smell, when you were appetized by your brother?"

"Stuffed quail," Logan answered wondrously.

"I always smell boysenberry jam," Delilah smiled. "The food you smell on humans is the food you enjoyed most as a mortal- you will never stop smelling it. Boysenberry jam is something my father used to make for me- nearly sixty years ago."

"You are sixty years old?"

"Technically I am seventy-nine," she said. "Counting my human years."

Logan nodded.

"When I was a child, my servant told me that vampires do not sleep," he said. "So-"

"Of course we sleep. What are we to do with our lives in one continuous solid block?" she laughed. "We can go forever without sleep, but who would want that?"

Logan nodded and tried to sleep now. He had so many questions, but right now he was overloaded and couldn't take anymore answers.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Did you like the new chapter? I told you I could pop them out faster than longer chapters! :)**


	3. Back Stabber

Logan looked down at the silver band on his thumb, which had three tiny rubies in it. He was relieved that he no longer had to hide from the sun- although it was night time now. It had been only two days since he and Delilah ran away.

He felt strange- probably because he hadn't eaten food, drank water, or slept in days since he ran away with Delilah. He didn't sleep because, well… MAYBE Delilah had seduced him all seven nights and he had been too busy to sleep. She slept afterwards, though, but he remained awake- stroking her pale locks and watching her.

He also felt strange because, well, he SHOULD be sad about his brother being dead and he being gone from home. He was really upset before they boarded the train, but Delilah had pulled him aside and told him "Don't feel bad, my sweet, all will be well", and she fluttered her eyelashes and immediately Logan felt better.

Logan found that he was in love with Delilah. He thought it impossible to fall in love in such a short amount of time- less than a week- of knowing someone, yet he was sure of it.

"Logan, my sweet, which shall we take tonight?" Delilah asked as they sat atop a building, watching over people walking through the darkness of night from a party someone had.

"I'm not very hungry tonight, Lilah," Logan said.

"But if you don't eat, then how will you ever protect yourself from hunters?" Delilah pouted.

"Am I not enough now?"

"Well, you are still fragile now. You must drink up and become tough- like me. Only a wooden stake could piece me by human hands, and only in the heart will it hurt me. I have been drinking for longer than you have been alive!" Delilah said.

Logan nodded thoughtfully and looked back over the people.

"That one," he said grimly, pointing to a straying woman wandering down the alleyway beneath them in a big red dress.

"Alright," she nodded, dropping from the building right in front of the woman, landing with a skillful thud. Logan, however, landed behind her with a thud of a less professional manner.

Logan always felt bad when they fed together. They always ended up killing the person and he feared he took more than Delilah and she didn't get enough. She assured him that even if the person hadn't died of blood loss, they would have died anyway. They used their teeth, so if the person didn't die they would sleep a few days and they would have to feed them their blood and a relative's blood just to keep them from dying so they could turn into a vampire.

Tonight, though, he had a sick feeling. He knew that vampires only got sick off of bad blood, and he hadn't fed all day, so he wasn't physically ill. But he felt like something dreadful would happen tonight, so he didn't want to eat too much.

He drank a bit then sat back against the wall, waiting. Finally Delilah had drained her and noticed that Logan wasn't there.

"What's wrong, sweet?" she asked, sitting beside him. She reached over to wipe blood from his lips.

"I don't feel too well is all," he assured.

Delilah was silent before getting up and helping him up.

"Get rid of the body, dear," she said simply before starting to walk away.

"Why ME? I don't know where to take it," Logan asked gently.

"Because I'm leaving."

"Where shall I meet you?"

Delilah sighed and told him to leave the body and join her in a walk. He followed and offered his arm for her, yet she crossed her own arms and shook her head- strange.

"Logan… I must leave you tonight," she said quietly.

"Why?" Logan asked defensively.

"Because… Well,"

"I love you, though," Logan pleaded as he stopped walking and faced her. "You cannot leave me- we are a team! You are my teacher!"

"Listen to me," Delilah hissed, taking Logan aback. "All makers must leave their creations. It's the way it is. I have gotten what I need from you, now I must move on."

"Don't you love me, though?"

"Goodbye, Logan," she said quietly.

"You can't leave me, Delilah!" Logan raged.

Logan watched as she didn't smile at him or say "Goodbye, my sweet- I love you!" or hug him or say "Just kidding!". He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest and stomped on. He felt tears falling down his cheeks as Delilah walked away- seemingly unaffected.

Had she PLAYED him this whole time? Was he just a game to her? Did she act like she loved him, only to break his heart purposefully? The only reason he was somewhat okay with leaving his family and drinking from his brother was because he knew he would be with Delilah for eternity because of it! Now Weston had a dead Mitchell and a missing Mitchell and it was all that BITCH'S fault.

"Delilah! Come BACK!" he called, finally coming to his senses and chasing after her. She turned her blonde head, her hazel eyes cold on him. "I can change! I can make it better!"

"Leave me be, Lo-" she began, but suddenly a hand was clapped over her mouth by a mysterious being and she was dragged into an alley.

"Lilah?" he whispered, waiting for her to come waltzing back out. When she didn't, he found that he HAD to make sure she was okay, no matter how angry she was at him.

So he went to the alley and sneaked his head around the corner. He wiped away his tears, stunned to see that instead of salt water, blood came back covering his fingers.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Delilah screamed, delivering a mighty kick to a man's chest and making him stumble back.

At first, Logan thought that the man was trying to take advantage of her. But then he saw that the man bore a wooden stake and that Delilah was actually AFRAID. Not twenty minutes ago, Delilah had explained to him that the only way to kill a vampire is by a stake to the heart… This man was trying to kill his love!

Her hazel eyes flashed to Logan's dark ones.

"Logan! Come to me and join the party, my sweet!" she pleaded nervously, not looking at him as he ducked his head out of sight again. "I was only kidding! I DO love you! Come!"

The words made Logan's vulnerable heart jump as he walked into the alley.

"Logan, my sweet!" she laughed in relief as she was cornered by the man. The man turned to Logan and Delilah slipped from his grasp, trying to make a run for it and tripping.

It wasn't until that moment that Logan realized that it was a trap. She wanted the hunter to kill HIM so she could escape- like he was so disposable to her.

Logan turned and ran.

"Logan! Stay here!" Delilah called after him, snagging his wrist as he passed her. Her strength jerked him back and he faced her, tugging helplessly at her wrist as she got to her feet. "If you loved me, you would sacrifice yourself for my life!"

"Let go!" he ordered, trying relentlessly to get free.

"Don't you love me?"

Logan looked up to see the vampire hunter approaching, two wooden stakes in his hand. His heart beating a million miles a minute, Logan hissed at the hunter- something he really didn't plan to do.

"Leave me be!" he roared, bearing his fangs.

"LOGAN! You must let him kill you so I can be free!" Delilah pleaded.

"LET GO OF ME!" Logan roared, ripping from her grasp and running with all his mite- away. Anywhere but there. He crossed the street and looked back to see that the hunter wasn't after him- he had now pinned Delilah against the wall.

"LOGAN! HEEEELP MEEEEE!" Delilah screeched, reaching for him. Logan's feet, without his consent, took him running after her, desperate to save her.

He was too late. He stopped and winced as the stake was driven into Delilah's heart. Black liquid seeped from the wound and stained her dress as she stared at the hunter in shock before going limp. Logan's breaths went shaky and he slowly backed away when he watched her body hit the ground with a thud and the hunter took the ruby ring from her finger and the stake from her chest.

"See you in hell, old witch," the hunter spat to the body as he began walking away. His dark eyes met Logan's helpless ones. "And let this be a warning. If you kill people, people WILL kill back."

* * *

Logan's heart was completely and utterly broken as he sat atop a building, blood dripping from his eyes as he sobbed quietly to himself.

Delilah had used him. For what? He didn't know… Perhaps for sex, perhaps for a feeling of being loved, perhaps just for a servant. Either way, her love was only an act- in the end, she was going to leave him to be alone and helpless.

He honestly thought that whatever he had done to make her leave him, he could make it better and she would stay. She said that "All makers must leave their creations", but he didn't want that to happen. They had eternity to be in love, and he wanted to take advantage of that. So he went after her- he wanted to make it better so that she would stay. But she didn't want that.

Then she got pulled into the alley and she beckoned him in to distract the hunter. The boy she had changed and nurtured for that week was so disposable to her that she wanted the vampire hunter to kill him so that she could get away. She took advantage of his love for her… And it would have worked. Somehow, though, Logan's instincts took over and he got away with only a broken heart.

Logan didn't understand how they could spend that time together and she could act like she loved him back, only for her to readily sacrifice him for her life.

He didn't understand how this girl could change him into this monster, make him drink from her brother and leave his family, and make him fall in love with her only to leave him.

_Let this be a lesson. If you kill people, people WILL kill back._

It was then that Logan vowed to never be like Delilah. Never change people for the fun of it, never use someone to get what he wanted, and never kill people because he can.

He could only hope that if he lived his life by these morals, the vampire hunters would leave him alone.

* * *

**All right, dudes!**

**Did you guys see that coming? That Delilah's a secret bitch? Awe, man. C'mere, vamp Logan. I'll give you hugs for your broken heart. And if you wanna bite me a little, that's okay, too. I'll be your vamp minion. ;D**

**NOW we can start on the James part of this story! YAY!**

**By the way, I changed the summary a lot. There was a bunch of stuff I didn't want that was in there, but it's still the same basic idea.**

**Make sure to review! I'm still open to what era James should be from and what he should be like! :D**


	4. Along Came Logie

**Yay! Thanks everyone who reviewed! I luff you all! And if you're just reading quietly, thank you, too, but currently I don't know you exist! **

* * *

Logan hadn't been back to Weston in almost 50 years. He had been running wild, travelling the country and even going to Mexico a few times. However, a rush of nostalgia made him yearn for his hometown, so he decided to visit.

He couldn't believe all the changes. Where there were blacksmiths or pubs in the 1900's, the 1950's bore gas stations or small restaurants. Instead of puffy blouses and polite behavior, the teenage boys wore either leather jackets or neat sweaters and beat one another up. Walking and horseback riding was switched out for nice cars.

Logan couldn't even recognize his hometown, but one thing did stay the same. His home remained just as he left it, with its massive size, stables, and guest house. He wondered who lived there now- somebody, or else a car would not occupy the now paved driveway.

He considered going to the cemetery to visit his family's graves and see when they died, but he decided against it. Perhaps it was best not to know.

He kept seeing posters everywhere- _WATCH OUT FOR VAMPIRES! _Every place was different nowadays. Some towns he had been to welcomed vampires and served them donated blood upon request- which he thought was smart. That way the vampires wouldn't be feeding off of citizens, after all. Some places- like Weston- did not welcome them. Vampires were free to be killed if detected and Logan was horrified to find that after they were killed, the fangs were pried out and sold. Needless to say, in towns like these, he kept his mouth closed. He knew unless the people had a stake, they couldn't do anything, but he still didn't want trouble.

* * *

James sat against the brick wall of the alleyway, the air smoky, but not by him.

"Ha! Beat that!" he chimed happily, throwing down his cards onto the concrete and making his gang groan and toss in their bets- whatever they had in their pockets, whether it be baseball cards, gum, money, or cigarettes. Although James didn't smoke, which was rare for "greasers", he could trade the cigarettes for other things.

"That's it- you're kicked outta this game," Dak, their leader, said with a smirk. "You're too good."

James rolled his eyes good-naturedly and got up to get some air at the entrance of their alleyway. He leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath, the cool Minnesota air stinging his nose and making him pull his leather jacket tighter around him.

At twenty-two, he was one of the youngest and more thoughtful of the gang. There were only seven of them between the ages of twenty and twenty-five, but most were smoking grease-monkeys without a brain in their head to keep them from beating up people for no reason. Honestly, he was only accepted into the gang because he had money and bought his friends cigarettes and Cokes and snacks. He probably SHOULD be a "soc", and he was for a while, but he didn't like that title as much as "grease". Eventually he earned the gang's respect by being amazing at playing cards, so they kept him around.

He looked at the poster stapled to the electric pole before him. It had a picture of an evil looking girl with blood all over her face, her jaws open in a demonic and fangy roar. _WATCH OUT FOR VAMPIRES!_

James couldn't help but be afraid by the mere idea of vampires. They were completely scientifically impossible, yet there was evidence that they existed. Vampire fangs could be bought at the stores of Weston, Minnesota, pried from vampires who were killed.

His friend told him that his dad was in the hunting business, and vampires were getting killed left and right for what they were. Anyone detected as a vampire could be beaten and killed on the streets without question. He didn't think that was logical- if they just TOLD the vampires not to kill people, there would be no problem! More people were getting killed as they attempted to beat these invincible monsters than what would be killed if the vampires could feed freely.

These creatures- they looked just like humans, yet they were so powerful. Human hands couldn't do jack shit to these things, and they could only be killed by a wooden stake to the heart. They had glimmering fangs and a force that made humans want to run. James was completely and utterly mortified by the thought of these things, but he would never share those feelings with his friends.

James stared at the poster absently as he leaned against the building. A guy walked past, wearing simply dark jeans and a black t-shirt. James didn't notice the guy's eyes snag on James, making him stop and whirl around. No, it wasn't until the guy was standing before him, staring at him, that he noticed. The man… He was breathtaking. His black hair was neatly kept and gelled, his clothes very neat, his posture straight.

"Beat it," James hissed, not wanting the gang to notice the handsome guy and come and beat him up or something. "Get outta here!"

XxXx

Logan couldn't believe the resemblance. It had been roughly fifty years since Delilah had broken his heart and gotten killed, but he would never forget her face, her voice, her kiss, or her personality. He had been told by other vampires that one never forgets their makers.

This boy, standing there against the wall, had Delilah's nose, her lips, her lashes, and most of all, her hazel eyes. He didn't mean to do it, but he had to stop and stare. The boy was a good four inches taller and he imagined he was very muscular beneath that leather jacket. He was breathtakingly beautiful and smelled like a child- with beautifully pure blood, which was hard to find in that day and age.

He couldn't believe this. After all these years, he was finally coming back to visit Weston and he finds this boy.

"Beat it. Get outta here!" the boy hissed, sneaking a look into the alley at the boys in it.

Logan couldn't find words as his eyes met this boy's. They were the exact color of Delilah's, and Logan found that he couldn't breathe.

"What're you staring at? LEAVE!"

The boy wasn't saying all this to be rude- Logan could tell he was saying it because he was afraid that his friends would notice Logan there and try to hurt him.

"I'm sorry- you just… You look like a friend I had," Logan said, snapping out of his trance. He didn't want the boy to see that he was vampire- what if he was one of those who would try to kill him?

The boy was silent, just staring at Logan, waiting for him to go. Logan had to observe the way this boy's eyes were much softer and gentler than Delilah's were. He wanted to stare at this person forever.

"Just go. Before-" the boy whispered, but suddenly there was a "HEY!" from the alley and the boy's eyes squeezed shut in anguish.

The gang of boys showed up one by one at the end of the alley, the one that seemed to be the leader stepping up to the front.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered behind the leader, although the boy was taller.

"Beat it! What're you, a FAG?" a boy toward the back called.

Logan wasn't afraid- he could easily take these boys if it turned physical.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just talking," Logan said boredly.

Suddenly the leader took out a switchblade.

"What are you going to do? STAB me?" Logan smirked.

"If you don't get outta here. My boy here isn't gay, and he's not interested."

"Dak- he's okay," the boy said quietly, but the leader didn't move as the rest of the gang got out their own knives.

Logan normally would have just apologized and left. Honestly, though, he wanted to talk to this boy- this male version of Delilah- and if he left, he wouldn't be able to.

"We don't take too kindly to gays around here," Dak growled.

"Funny- I never said I was gay," Logan said simply. "But tell you what. If you're so against me, why don't you stab me a little and let me be. I'd love to talk to that young man."

"Young man?" the leader smirked. "You're younger than him!"

"Correction. I'm approximately 71 years old," Logan said. "Unless he's older than that?"

"Dak-" one of the boys whispered, lowering his knife. "He's a vampire. I don't fuck with those."

Logan saw that Delilah's male double behind the leader had terror in his hazel eyes and was cowering behind the leader now. Why were they so afraid? Logan was quite possibly the kindest and most ethical vampire they could ever meet. He only fed when the victim was asleep, and if not he PUT them to sleep. He didn't bite. He left everything as it was before he got somewhere. He was polite.

The leader didn't hesitate to easily land the switchblade into Logan's stomach, though. Black liquid oozed through the wound as the knife was removed and the gang's eyes widened. Logan just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh God," one of them whispered in horror.

"I don't want to hurt you," Logan said simply. "But I AM kind of hungry."

Some of the boys slipped past Logan, so only the original boy, the leader, and two others stood before him. Logan decided to "bring it home" with a menacing lurch forward, which the panicked leader reacted to with another stab. Logan smirked and took the knife from his stomach, staring at the leader evilly, sending him and the rest running.

Logan sighed and wiped the knife on his shirt. He knew that the original boy had run into the alley in the midst of his panic, and while he didn't want to corner the boy and scare him, he wanted to go talk to him. Over his years, he knew all the human fears and exactly how to avoid them. He hated scaring his victims. Not that he was going to victimize this boy.

"I'm coming down the alley- I won't hurt you," he called into the darkness.

"Stay back!"

Logan dropped the knife on the concrete and started slowly down the alley.

"I don't have my blade! STAY BACK!" the boy called frantically.

"I won't hurt you!" Logan repeated. He cut through the lingering smoke, seeing in the darkness what the boy could not in the setting sun. The boy was pressed against the back wall, eyes wide, looking about ready to faint.

Logan stopped about five feet from the boy, hands up in innocent surrender.

"I haven't killed a person in fifty years," he said gently. "I won't start now."

"What do you want? Money? I have money," the boy squeaked, making to get out his wallet.

"I don't need money- I have plenty."

"Then WHAT?" the boy screamed, shrinking down the wall, looking ready to die of fright.

"I just want to know your name," Logan said quietly. The boy looked up at him, seemingly bewildered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Tell me your name and I will leave you be."

The boy hesitated before answering.

"J-James," he squeaked.

"James what?"

"James Dylan."

"Dylan is your last name?"

"NO, Dylan isn't my last name," James retorted.

"Then what?"

"Diamond is my last name."

Logan's heart seemed to stop. There was no way this boy could look so much like Delilah and share her last name and NOT be a descendant. He knew the girl was a horrible person when she was alive, but he couldn't help but miss her when he saw this boy.

"Why?" James demanded, standing up straight and relaxed.

"I suppose I should leave now," Logan said. He didn't want to leave- he wanted to look at this boy forever. However, James was terrified, and probably wanted nothing to do with him. His fear was proven wrong as soon as he turned to leave.

"Well what's YOUR name?" James asked. Logan froze, completely confused, but he turned.

"Logan. Logan Mitchell," he answered.

"I- I did a research project on your family once in high school for a local history project. I live in your house," James laughed sheepishly. "The Mitchells were rich snitches, right? And there were two sons, but one was found dead in the…" James' voice trailed off as he realized the truth. "You killed your brother?"

"I didn't. My maker did. I had to drink from him to become a vampire," Logan said. "What else do you know about my family?"

"Nothing, other than you had a lot of money. And one son was found dead in the older son's bedroom, and the older son went missing. Do you know that you have a tombstone in the old graveyard? I guess they thought you were dead."

Logan nodded thoughtfully and took note that he should check that out later.

"Look… It's not safe for vampires to be here," James said lowly. "And my pals- they might have gone to find someone to kill you."

"Damn," Logan sighed in realization.

"Just… Come to my house. I dunno if you guys sleep or not, but it'll be safe there until you can leave," James offered.

"I'll be fine."

"Don't you want to come see your house?"

Logan hesitated and sighed.

"Your parents are okay?" Logan asked.

"Okay enough," James shrugged and nodded. "But if you try to eat us-"

"I won't. I'm not even hungry."

James found something he could trust in those black eyes. It was rare for him- he barely trusted his own parents. But somehow, this stranger had gained what nobody else got- James' acceptance and trust.

"Well… We should hurry," he said.


	5. Memories

**I'm glad you guys love this story, cause I do too!**

**Thank you to:**

**Theweirdblond, Chey21, winterschild11, DBZ AWESUM, Me11, Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, , Ty-SuperRusher, Charlie-Rose94, and bmwstamps! You guys are so encouraging and thank you all for reviewing thus far. :)**

* * *

Logan's jaw dropped as he entered his home.

The huge lobby area where the ball happened fifty years ago had been re-carpeted and painted. A different chandelier hung above the platform before the stairs split into two, and the carpet on the stairs had been changed to soft beige shag. However, the huge portraits of the Mitchell family still hung high on the walls, where nobody could reach them and if they could they would be too heavy. Logan stared at himself in painting-version on the wall, sitting tall in his chair with his fancy clothes and a friendly smirk on his lips.

"James Dylan, WHERE have you been? We already ate!" said a woman who was hurrying toward them.

"Sorry, Mom," James apologized, beckoning for Logan to follow him to the dining room. "This is Logan. I was wondering if he could stay here tonight?"

Logan smiled, lips closed, of course, to the woman who looked a lot like James. She blinked, then her eyes flashed to the portrait on the wall and grew wide.

"That's him," she said, pointing to the portrait.

"Fifty years ago," Logan said, not even thinking.

"That's impossible."

"He's a vampire, Mom. But he's okay- I promise," James said quickly. "He's in deep and I told him he could crash here."

Mrs. Diamond backed away a little, eyes never leaving Logan.

"I assure you, Mrs. Diamond, I haven't killed a human for fifty years. And I promise I will not feed here," Logan assured. "This used to be my home, as you know, and I would love to explore and see the changes."

"James, he's dangerous."

"No he's not, Mom! He had the perfect chance to kill me in the alley and he didn't! He's completely safe, I promise," James pleaded.

"I don't like him."

"Mom," James groaned. "How about I go eat dinner and he explores?"

"I will leave tomorrow morning before you even wake up," Logan promised. "You won't even know I am here."

* * *

Logan was amazed by all the changes to the upper floor of his home. The bathrooms had fancy toilets and showers now. The bedrooms no longer had big oak bed frames with canopies, but there were normal beds. A few rooms had small televisions with antennae. The wallpaper had been long since stripped from the walls and pain covered the plaster.

Finally Logan twisted the knob to his old bedroom. The room where Hector was murdered and Logan had lived his whole human life. He entered, and for a moment saw the room as it used to be.

With a blink of the eye, the big fancy bed was replaced with one with a light wooden headboard and messy blue blankets. The pretty wallpaper was replaced with paint and posters of cars and movies. A radio had been left on and played Elvis Presley.

"This is my room," came a voice behind Logan, making him jump and turn. James touched his shoulder as he slipped past him and kicked the door closed.

"It used to be mine," Logan said.

"Really? No shit?"James smirked. "That's cool."

James took off his leather jacket and tossed it on a chair in the corner of the room, not hesitating to pull his t-shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground.

"So… Do you wear the same thing every day, then?" James asked, turning to Logan, who just stared at the muscular torso of the boy until another t-shirt was pulled over it. "Helloooo? Do you have clothes? Your shirt has holes stabbed through it and is covered in blood."

Logan snapped out of his trance and blushed a little bit, being caught staring at James' body.

"I did have a pack, but it seems that I left it somewhere," he answered in realization.

"It's cool," James said, allowing his jeans to drop and reveal light blue boxers. "I'm a little bigger than you, but you can borrow some PJ's."

James tossed a big baseball t-shirt and gym shorts Logan's way and Logan turned to the bathroom.

"You can change in here, you know," James called as the heavy door was closed. Logan stared at himself in the mirror. Last few times he looked at himself in this mirror, he was fifty years younger, his hair combed to the side neatly, his cheeks constantly rosy. Now his hair was gelled up and back, face paler, and this was not his home.

"So… Why don't you kill people?" James asked, laying on his bed and reading a car magazine when Logan came from the bathroom.

"Because… Well, when I first got changed, I was really in love with my maker. REALLY in love. And I saw her get killed before my very eyes. The man who killed her warned me- he said that if I kill people, people will kill me," Logan said, sitting on the floor. "So I haven't killed anyone since."

"Hm," James nodded thoughtfully as he laid the magazine on his chest. "You were in LOVE?"

"Yes… I have a theory that she compelled me to love her, and when I was changed by her, I was forever her servant," Logan nodded. "But now I think that somehow a creator is naturally attracted to his maker, but I'm not sure how."

"What did she look like?"

"She was gorgeous," Logan said dreamily. "She had pale blonde hair-"

"Ooh- blondes are nice."

"And she had the prettiest hazel eyes."

"Like mine?"

"You have no idea."

"What else?"

"Well… Just imagine yourself in woman form, with blonde hair and paler skin, and you have Lilah," Logan said.

"So she was hot," James smirked.

"Very," Logan said, not believing that James hadn't caught the hint about him looking like Delilah.

"Really? You think I'm hot?" James asked thoughtfully, rolling over to his side, the magazine slipping to the floor.

"Of course," Logan shrugged.

"Are you gay? Can vampires be gay?"

"Of course they can," Logan said. "And I was as a human, but of course back then it was the worst thing possible- to be homosexual. But now… Since Lilah… I haven't really been attracted to anyone."

"But you're attracted to me," James said simply. "Is it because I look like her?"

"Perhaps," Logan nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you are a Diamond, I suppose."

"What does that mean?"

"Lilah was a Diamond, too. I imagine you are a descendant somehow. She never told me so, but perhaps she had children before she was changed. Perhaps she had a sister or brother who had children," Logan said.

"Seriously? I'm related to your… What did you call her?"

"My maker. Yes- you are a striking image of her."

"Of course I'm striking."

"I did NOT say THAT."

"You talk like you're still in the 1900's," James smirked.

"Would you rather me speak like a hoodlum?" Logan asked smartly. "That is a very tuff jacket you have there. We better get going, the fuzz is approaching."

This sent James into rich rolls of laughter as he buried his face in his pillow. Logan had to grin, just because James was laughing. Finally James' laughter had subsided into giggles as he laid his cheek on the pillow again.

"So anyway," he smiled. "How do you eat people if you don't kill them?"

"The trick is to not bite them. Our fangs are venomous, so if we bite, the venom is spread. I usually use a knife to cut them instead."

"What happens if you bite them? They die?"

"They start to turn into a vampire. But if I leave them, they eventually starve and die."

"I wanna be a vampire," James said thoughtfully- a complete 180 from his opinion only an hour ago, when he was repulsed by Logan.

"Don't say that."

"I would wanna be a beautiful twenty-two-year-old forever and have badass fangs and not be able to get hurt and-"

"It has its downfalls, too," Logan reminded James. "Like that it gets very lonely."

"Well if you changed me, we could be badass vampires together," James said smartly.

"Most makers leave their creations after a week," Logan said smartly.

"But… I'm striking."

"Sometimes you have to feed from drunks, and their blood tastes bad."

"I'll use salt."

This made Logan giggle a little and shake his head.

"You cannot walk in the sun without a ruby," Logan added.

"The ruby is my birthstone!"

"James," Logan groaned. "I won't change you."

"What if I told you I thought you were striking, too?" James pleaded.

"James-"

"It's true! You're gorgeous!"

"It's a painful process. You would have to feed from a relative. From ME, too. You would have to leave your home behind. You would have to stay out of the sun until you got a ruby ring. You would forever be devoted to me- even if I got killed," Logan said sternly. "You don't want that."

"You wanted it, obviously."

"I had no choice."

"But-"

Logan crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm a big bad vampire," Logan said sternly.

"That won't kill people! If I was a vampire, I would ALWAYS kill people!"

"See? If you want that, you don't want ME to change you," Logan said smartly.

James fell silent and just stared at Logan, bottom lip in a slight pout which had Logan ready to agree to anything. However, he didn't push on.

"So… Do you sleep?" James asked instead.

"I can, but I don't have to," Logan said.

"What happens if you're caught in the sun without a ruby?"

"I get burnt."

"What happens if I slit your throat?"

"You couldn't if you tried. Unless you were a vampire, too, in which case I wouldn't be too affected. I technically don't HAVE to breathe, but it's a habit," Logan shrugged.

"Do you get boners?"

"What's that?"

James giggled and gestured to his own crotch area, making Logan's eyes go wide.

"That's personal!"

"For future reference! I have to know!"

"Fine!" Logan sighed. "YES, I can have that happen, but I haven't in a very long time."

"Does your hair and fingernails grow?"

"Yes."

"Does your heart beat?"

"Yes."

"Do you use the bathroom?"

"Occasionally."

"Do you sweat?"

"I can, yes."

"Will you turn me into a vampire?"

"Nice try," Logan smirked.

"Dammit."

"Your friends- why were they so defensive?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno, that's just how they always are," James shrugged. "We're greasers- we feel like we have to prove something."

"I don't understand your social statuses. They are quite immature," Logan said simply.

"Yeah, I know," James nodded. "Hey- are you okay? Where Dak stabbed you?"

Logan lifted his shirt to reveal a smooth pale stomach, free of puncture wounds.

"That's tuff," James said, eyes wide. Logan smiled a little and shrugged. "And you have a cute little happy trail."

Logan's eyes dropped, confused, to his stomach, and his cheeks turned red as he covered it again with his shirt.

"I think I'm gay," James noted.

"Um…"

"I mean, I've never thought of it before, but seriously," James said. "Or maybe I'm just gay for you."

Logan wasn't sure how to respond. He thought it strange that a boy this day and age would be so casual about realizing his sexuality. Most were in denial for a long time.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack. Don't watch me sleep, okay?" James smirked.

"Okay."

"Oh- you can find an extra room if you want."

Logan nodded and got up, wanting to stay and talk to his new friend for longer, but obviously the feeling wasn't mutual. James may look just like Delilah did, but he was much more different. He was fun, yet capable of having deep conversations and being honest with himself. He was innocent, yet he knew perfectly well that he was sexy and used it to his advantage. He was big and muscular, yet sweet and gentle. Unlike Delilah, who would rip anyone's head off without hesitation.

"Oh hey, Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Wake me up and say goodbye before you leave, okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's going too slow for some of your likings, but just hang in there for a tiny bit more. **


	6. Why Care So Much?

**You guys probably all got emails that I updated this last night, Monday, and some of you even got to read it for the short while it was up. I was half asleep when I realized that I wanted to change something big, so I deleted the chapter before too many people could read it. But it's this chapter except something was changed. I'll tell you about it at the end. :D**

* * *

Logan was wide awake at midnight that night. He had been in Hector's old room, thinking about Hector, hoping to God his brother's ghost wouldn't come forward and be angry at him. This room was right next door to James' room, Logan's old room, and his heightened senses allowed him to hear everything going on next door when the door burst open at about 12:14 that night.

James was peacefully asleep, sprawled out in his bed, when his father slung the door open and let light poor in. James was startled awake as a deep "JAMES!" boomed.

His father stood there, blonde hair greased back in a leather jacket, fists clenched.

"Daaad," he grumbled, looking at the clock to see the time.

"You missed dinner AGAIN?" his father boomed, flipping on the lights.

"And so did you! You were at work again!" James argued, sitting up.

"Were you with those gay-ass friends of yours again?"

"What? They're not gay."

"Why don't you ever go out with GIRLS? It's a Friday night!"

"I wanted to hang out with my friends. Besides- there're no girls that I WANT to go out with."

"If you keep this up, you'll be a cock-sucker like your uncle."

"What's wrong with that?" James asked, getting up strongly. His father, equal to him in height, landed a simple slap across the face, his son's head snapping to the side.

"Are you a faggot?" Mr. Diamond growled dangerously.

"So what if I am?" James challenged, getting another, harder, slap.

Logan listened with horror as his friend got beaten by his own father in the other room. Mr. Mitchell, his own father, would never do that to Logan or Hector- only once was Logan slapped across the face, and that was from his mother. Now he wondered if he should go in there and stop the hitting. He decided against it, thinking it wouldn't do much harm and he shouldn't interfere- it was none of his business.

The noises almost made him want to cry. Mr. Diamond was not drunk. He was just THAT angry that his son may be gay. James' body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, but Mr. Diamond did not stop. He kicked James a few times and kept yelling.

Finally Logan heard the door slam and Mr. Diamond storm away. He quietly sneaked from his room and into James', horrified to see James in a ball on the floor, sobbing.

Logan approached and sat on his knees before his new friend.

"James?" he whispered, but just then James propped himself up on an elbow and coughed hard, blood spattering on the carpet. He weakly dragged himself to slump his head down in Logan's lap miserably, like a dying dog. His hair was messy and his lip was split. His eyes was starting to bruise and Logan knew that below his shirt was a field of starting bruises.

"It's never been this bad," James said weakly. He had never had a friend that he could cry in front of or lay his head in his lap. It was strange that Logan was this type of friend, and James had only known him for a few hours.

Logan just stared as James struggled for breath.

"He- he kicked me something bad in the ribs," James rasped. "He has steal-toe boots."

"Should I get your mom?" Logan asked.

"She doesn't give a shit," James said, shaking his head weakly.

"I think you collapsed a lung, though."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you're gonna keep coughing up blood until you die," Logan said softly.

"What?" James tried to sit up, failed and flopped back down, holding his ribs. "Help me!"

"I'll take you to the hospital," Logan said, getting up. James struggled to his feet and supported himself on Logan's shoulders.

"We'll take my old lady's car," James said.

* * *

James was struggling to stay awake, because that was what Logan told him to do. They drove to the hospital, but honestly he didn't think he would make it all the way there. James was lying across the back seat and had already sputtered up blood twice on the floor, struggling to keep his eyes open. His body hurt like hell- he knew he probably didn't look all that pretty right now- and his lungs were on fire. Every breath was labored. He didn't know exactly what a collapsed lung meant, but he felt like he was dying and he wanted Logan there. Logan was smart and soothing- he could help James out here. James had no idea why he trusted Logan so much, but he would trust Logan with his life. Little did he know, it would only be a matter of time.

James hadn't noticed himself falling asleep until it was too late.

Logan looked over the seat and poked James, seeing if maybe he could get James to walk in, since he couldn't get anyone's attention to help him.

"James," he called, poking the boy. James didn't respond, so Logan shook him, still getting no response. Logan pulled the driver's seat forward and got into the back seat, seeing that James was only slightly breathing.

James was dying. Logan had specifically told him not to fall asleep, because something bad would happen. You know, like death.

"James, you have to wake up," Logan said frantically, shaking the limp boy. It was no use- James' heart continued to slow and his breathing only got more ragged.

Logan hesitated. He didn't want to be responsible for a young man's death. Sure- HE hadn't beaten James nearly to death, but he also did nothing to stop the blows and he hadn't been able to get James into the hospital. There was nothing the doctors could do now anyway… Only Logan could save James- he could turn him. Logan had to bite his lip in thought, though… If he did this, James would have to leave home forever. But wasn't that for the best? If his father was beating him and his mother didn't care, wasn't it best that James DID leave?

Logan no longer had any time to think, as James' heart beats slowed dangerously. He grabbed James' hand and held a beefy arm up before him. Logan groaned to himself- he had never done this before- and bent quickly to bite into James' bicep and allow his venom to enter James.

Having never turned anyone before, Logan pulled away and waited for any reaction, not getting any. He didn't know if something was supposed to happen right away, but just to be safe, he struck again in James' upper arm, then wrist.

He stared at James for a second in horror. He had no idea if it worked or not, but James had stopped breathing and his heart didn't beat anymore.

Logan was silent. He supposed if it worked, he would have a vampire James tomorrow. If it didn't, there was nothing to be done now.

* * *

Logan didn't think it was a good idea to take James back inside. If he woke up, it would be in the middle of the day and his family would notice that he hadn't woken up.

He supposed the Diamonds would just think that Logan had either killed him or kidnapped him. There would be a warrant out for Logan's head on a stake and maybe people would look for him, but by then Logan would have taken James far away and they will have hidden for a while.

The only problem was that to complete the transition, James would need the blood of a relative. He considered the possibility of James getting that aspect from Logan's blood, since he had fed from Delilah and the maker's blood never leaves. Because James would need blood from his mom or dad, Logan couldn't take him too far away.

Logan knew he only had a few hours to figure this out before people started waking up. There was no chance of James waking up- he was transitioning or dead.

He figured his only bet was the stables. There were no horses there and it had obviously not even been entered for years. There was an upstairs to the stable, where hay was kept, and that would be perfect. Then James would wake up and he could get the blood from his mom or dad to complete the transition and they could leave. Or, if he was dead, Logan would leave him there.

He figured that if James' dad had beaten him almost to death and his mom didn't care about it, they wouldn't be too affected by their son's disappearance. He would leave them a note so they wouldn't come looking.

He was starving and weak, but he easily picked James up bridal style, kicked the door closed, and carried him the long trip to the stable. He was right- there were no horses and the doors were nearly rusted closed, so it would be safe. Getting James up the stairs was the hard part- he didn't want to drop him.

He hoped that James did wake up as a vampire. Sure- it meant that Logan would have to teach him everything he needed to know and probably leave him afterward, but at least James wasn't dead.  
Maybe they would have some fun together. And if James WAS dead, Logan would probably turn in the body and tell Mrs. Diamond the whole story and run away and hide, in case she wanted him killed.

Finally- one last step. Logan made his way back to the house, leapt to the roof and into James' window, and found some paper and a pen. In his neat and small cursive handwriting, he wrote this:

_Mr. and Mrs. Diamond,_

_I have taken your son with me on my trip, not against his will. After receiving a serious beating from his father, he was practically begging me to bring him along. He was seriously injured, __and I took him to the __but he is okay and with me. He does not wish to see you anymore, but I will keep him safe. Let this be a lesson to you- James is a nice boy and should have been loved better._

_Sincerely,_

_Logan_

_P.S. I like what you have done with the house._

He added the last part to maybe seem friendlier and make them less mad, but he didn't know if it would work. He packed up some of James' things in a backpack he found- some clothes and hygiene products- and of course his leather jacket. This way James would have things when he woke up, and if he died, Logan would have things. And with the note being left and his things being gone, the Diamonds would not come after them.

Logan wasn't physically tired after the feat, but he was starving. He still had a little bit of darkness left, so he set out for a meal.

* * *

**Okay. It's sexy time. No more waiting. I'm done with waiting, too. ;D**

**Oh, and the original chapter had Logan not having super vamp strength and having a hard time dragging James to the stable. But then I decided I wanted them to be strong, so I changed it.**

**Do you love it so far?! I love the shorter chapters, from an author's standpoint, because I don't have to worry so much about coming up with all these events. And when I read, I personally prefer short chapters, cause I'm lazy and it makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something. I hate reading my own stuff just cause I just blab on and on for 3,000 words, but people say they like that and I like writing, so I do it. :)**

**So anyway. The next chapter's gonna have some cute James in it, some sexy vamp James, some romance maybe? ;) ;) Oh, and as usual, some sexy vamp Logan.**


	7. James, You Sly Fox

James' eyes fluttered open late the next night. Logan wasn't expecting it until the next day, so he was surprised when James sat up in confusion. He had been lying in old hay and Logan was sitting against the wall, trying to come up with a plan. The Diamonds had not come out looking for their son- they didn't seem to react at all, as a matter of fact.

"James!" Logan grinned, springing up and hurrying to James to sit on his knees before him. Something in that dimply smile, lit by an electric lantern, made James' heart warm up and he had to smile back.

"How do you feel?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but found that his throat was too dry.

"You almost died in the car. By the time we got to the hospital, it was too late for you. I had to change you."

James looked puzzled still, and Logan took his hand and revealed James' arm, three bite marks which, like the dainty holes in Logan's shoulder, would scar but never leave.

"You are almost a vampire. But when you are ready, we will complete the transition," Logan said. James looked up into black eyes, which somehow he found so much trust in.

Yes, he had wanted to be a vampire very badly at first. But now that it was actually happening, he was afraid. He DID trust Logan, but it was all happening so quickly that he didn't know how to feel.

Logan knew that James' lung was still collapsed, but he was okay. The cuts and bruises would leave as soon as the transition was complete, and the lung would fix itself.

"You will have to drink some of my blood, then we will have to go to your house and get blood from one of your parents. These samples will never leave your body," Logan said. "Are you afraid? You look afraid."

James ducked his head shyly and shrugged.

"Don't be scared. I'm here."

James looked up and smiled a little bit. What WAS this? Why did he find so much light in this man? It was like he would follow Logan to the ends of the earth and jump off a cliff if he asked.

Logan knew what James was feeling, and instead of being flattered, he dreaded it. He felt this unusual loyalty and love toward Delilah, his own maker, and she left him and broke his heart. He would have to leave James in a week or so, and James would be crushed… He said nothing about what James was feeling. He didn't want to talk about it.

He retrieved his sharp pocket knife from his pocket, the knife he used to feed, and allowed the lantern light to glint off of it.

"This is how you will feed," he said. "We do not bite, we do not kill, we do not leave a mess."

James nodded obediently and watched as Logan removed his shirt, as not to get blood on it. James had to marvel at the pale glow of the muscles on the man's hairless chest. Logan's head tilt to the left and his fingers dragged along the skin on his neck.

"Right here is the jugular vein," he said, rubbing his index finger over the vein. "It is obvious to the victim when they wake up, but by feeding from here it is faster and less risky. So you just find the vein and cut."

James winced as Logan pressed hard to puncture his skin and vein. Immediately black liquid ran from the wound and slowly down Logan's collarbone and chest.

"Go on. It will taste bad, but you don't have to have a lot."

James leaned forward and dragged his tongue from where the river of black stopped, right about the bottom of Logan's ribs all the way up to the wound. Logan bit his lip, hiding the secret pleasure James caused. The gesture was obviously meant to be sexy and flirtatious, and it was completely unnecessary, but Logan wasn't about to stop him.

James had finally gotten enough and sat back, licking black from his lips as Logan pressed a hand to the puncture to stop the flow. His throat was released from its dry spell and he could speak.

"That was unnecessary," Logan said simply.

"But you dug it."

Logan was silent as he got up. He put his shirt back on and picked up the lantern.

"Now we complete it," Logan said. "We must be quiet. I know it is hard for you humans, but you'll have to manage."

As they journeyed to the house, Logan felt himself blushing as he relived the feel of James' tongue on his skin. It was a guilty pleasure, but it wouldn't happen again. Sure- James was incredibly sexy and would only get sexier, but Logan didn't want to get attached.

* * *

"Can't I just kill him? PLEASE?" James whispered outside of his sleeping parents' bedroom door.

"No. NO killing," Logan whispered back.

"But he-"

"I know what he did. I want to kill him, too. But… No."

"What if he bleeds to death?"

"Just cut the hand or something- you only need a little bit of blood."

"What if he wakes up?"

"I'll compel him to go back to sleep."

"What's that mean?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go."

James wasn't surprised when the slice down his father's palm didn't wake him up. Nor did James taking the hand, squeezing his eyes shut, and taking the wound in his mouth. His father was always a heavy sleeper.

If James had fangs or super strength yet, he would have straight up torn this father to shreds. He hated the man. For almost all of his life, he had always found SOMETHING wrong with his only son. The greasers he used to chum around with had similar fathers or no fathers at all, so he felt like he belonged with them. They understood where the bruises came from, and they didn't ask about them.

His father's blood was disgusting- James almost wanted to throw up. He guessed once his transformation was complete, his appetite and taste for it would change, but now it just tasted like pennies, like James had gotten a paper cut on his thumb and sucked on it to ease the pain. It was way different from Logan's experience, when his brother's blood had compelled him with its scent.

Finally Logan's hand appeared on James' shoulder telling him he was okay to stop, so James did. He took the hand from his mouth and watched red ooze from the deep gash. He hoped blood would get everywhere and maybe Mr. Diamond would get an infection.

* * *

After collecting a few more things from his room- his knife, razors, comb, money, etc. the two went back to their temporary home in the stable.

"So then… What happens now? We just… chill?" James asked.

"Are you tired yet?" Logan asked as they sat.

"Yeah, a little. I thought you said vampires don't have to sleep."

"We don't. But right now your body must complete the transition, so you must sleep. It must mend your cuts and bruises and fix your lung and change your entire internal system."

"Why'd you take scissors from the house?" James asked warily.

"Because I'm cutting your hair tonight," Logan said.

"What? NO! You can't!"

"James, your hair will get in the way- trust me. I am not saying you cannot still have stylish hair, but the way it is cannot stay."

"No way, Logan. You've got some fogginess up there in that pretty little head."

"I am not ASKING you," Logan said simply. "And I know you will give in, because I am your maker and you would jump off a cliff for me. Now the sooner you let me, the sooner you can sleep."

James ran his hand through his long hair and sighed.

"Just make me look tuff, okay?" he murmured. "Make me look bad."

"What? You want to look bad?"

"No- I mean… Jeez, Logan," James laughed. "Just make me look good, okay?"

"I don't understand your lingo," Logan grumbled as he got to his knees before James, the lantern close by.

"Note to self: ALWAYS use lingo when talking to Logan," James smirked as Logan took a lock of his bangs in his hand. He was trying to distract himself- his hair was, like many other greasers, his pride and joy!

He squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip as the scissors snapped shut and hair brushed and tickled James' nose.

"Okay, PLEASE stop now," James pleaded.

"It's too late- you would look silly if I stopped now."

"I'll look silly anyway," James grumbled.

After Logan was finally finished, he tossed the scissors aside and ran his hand through James' newly chopped hair to release any loose hairs. James opened his eyes to look hopefully at Logan as his maker observed him.

James' hair was much shorter now- he looked completely different. What was once the round face of a teenage boy now looked like the defined face of a man. One tiny lock of dark hair flopped loosely over James' forehead a little and Logan smirked and licked his fingers to correct it.

"Do I look good?" James asked.

"Very handsome," Logan smiled.

"I wanna see."

"You will eventually, but I suppose you will just have to take my word for it," Logan said.

James ran his fingers through his hair in strange observance. It was MUCH shorter now, but he was glad that Logan had made it a bit longer on top to add some style.

"I have lost my hair gel, or I would lend you some," Logan said. He was sure his hair was limp now, off safely to the side and dirty from the worn gel that used to hold it up neatly. He was sure the freshly buzzed sides were getting longer and would need to be shaven again.

"That's cool, man," James said dismissively with a yawn. "Are you gonna crash, or just hang out here?"

"Excuse me?"

James sighed in frustration.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes, after I get our things together for the morning."

"Why do you sleep if you don't have to?" James asked, lying down.

"Delilah told me that most of us sleep because we have nothing else to do," Logan said, getting up. "But I do it because I love dreaming. It is one of my favorite things."

"Could you stay asleep forever, if nobody woke you up? Could that happen?"

"I don't think so. I would get hungry and have to wake up."

"What happens if we don't eat?"

"Then we dry up and get weak. We cannot make blood on our own- not a lot of it anyway. We rely on the blood of others to run through our veins and to give our own cells what they need to make our own blood, and eventually that blood gets stale and we must replace it. That being said, we only use the restroom a few times in a few days," Logan explained. "I like to look at the scientific side of things, obviously, so I figured all this out."

"You're some kinda nerd, aren't you?"

"If by 'nerd' you mean amazingly handsome and thoughtful man, then yes," Logan smirked.

"Logan cracks JOKES?" James said in mock surprise.

"Of course," Logan smirked. "My younger brother used to be the wise-cracker, but little did everyone know, I was quite the jokester myself."

"You know, you're adorable," James said thoughtfully.

"You only think that because I am your maker. You have no choice."

"Well I thought that before I was changed, too," James said. "I just wanna… Kiss your forehead or something."

Logan let out a burst of laughter, his dimples digging deep.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or call you strange," he said joyously.

"You're not gonna leave me, like your maker did you, right?"

"Well… That is how it must be."

"But WHY? Who says? I wanna talk to this big boss!"

"It is just… Tradition, I suppose," Logan shrugged.

"But has a maker and a…"

"Creation?"

"Has a maker and a creation ever stayed together and been partners?"

"I don't know."

"Would you have stayed with my crazy great great great great aunt if you could have?" James asked.

"Yes. Without a thought."

"So you know how I feel. I know this isn't the same, but still. I'd be LOST without you, I know it! I wouldn't know how to be a vampire!"

"That is why I will teach you."

James looked up at Logan, a slight pout on his face.

"Don't you like me?" James asked pitifully. "You said I was handsome."

"I DO like you. You're a marvelous young lad," Logan said.

"You're a marvelous young lad," James mocked angrily.

"We will talk about this later. Sleep."

"Whatever."

"Do not be angry with me," Logan said quietly. He had never cared when someone was angry with him while he was a vampire- not since Delilah. This was a strange feeling for him.

"Logan! We could be BEST FRIENDS! Chum around for eternity and get into deep shit!" James said. "Or, you know, we could be MORE than friends! FOREVER! I would never leave you, because you MADE me and I love you! I don't understand it!"

"You are raising your voice!"

James sighed and looked up at Logan again.

"I'll get you to keep me around. Just watch."

"How do you plan for that?" Logan asked bluntly.

"I dunno if you've notice yet, but I'm SEXY. It won't be hard."

"Good luck with that," Logan smirked. James rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**I really love this story. I feel like it'll be pretty lengthy, but I don't mind. I hope you guys don't mind. There's a lot I want in here and I could talk about vampires forever and ever if I could. Vampires and BTR- I could make up a hardcore eternity-long speech about those things.**

**Gosh I'm tired. I hate posting at night, but I don't want to worry about after school. I just feel like when it's posted at night, new people won't see it and read it. Ah well, at least you guys read it. :D**

**Okay, yeah. Bye, everyone! Make sure to review cause I luff reviews. "I luff you"- I don't remember when, but Logan said that at some point in some interview. **


	8. Stay With Me

James woke up feeling like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks and needed a big cheeseburger. Logan was sprawled out in the hay nearby, mouth hanging open just slightly, looking like a strange kind of angel. James sat up and ran his hand through his hair, the painful remembrance of the haircut last night coming back.

"Pst! Logan!" James whispered. Logan didn't stir. James reached out and poked his maker's ribs, making Logan's black eyes snap open.

"What?" he asked almost angrily.

"I'm hungry."

Logan sat up sleepily and looked around. Through a few cracks in the wood, he saw that it was daylight outside, but the time was beyond him.

"I suppose we should be moving on, shouldn't we?" Logan observed. "It will be hard to feed during the day… How hungry are you?"

"Loooogan," James pleaded. "I'm DYING!"

"I do not know how to get you something to eat," Logan said in surrender as James got up. "I think you are out of luck."

"I wanna bite the shit outta something. I can feel my new fangs! See?" James opened his lips to show off white and straight teeth, two razor sharp and slightly curved fangs complimenting them.

"Very nice," Logan smiled as James returned to his pout.

"Can I bite the shit outta something in the woods? What if I found a critter?"

"A 'critter'?"

"An ANIMAL."

"I don't know…"

"Just like… a little deer."

Logan sighed and gave in.

"Fine."

"Rad. Thanks, Logie," James sang, not hesitating to plant a kiss on Logan's cheek before grabbing his backpack with finality.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Logan said in defense, touching his cheek in shock. Back in his day, a kiss on the cheek was almost the same as a kiss on the lips, and he wasn't okay with that. Kisses would only get Logan attached to James, and that wasn't good.

"Can't I?" James asked slyly. "I think you dug it."

"Don't do it anymore," Logan said, looking straight up at James, who towered over him.

"Look, Loge. I can't control it," James said simply.

"And DON'T call me that. Or Logie," Logan instructed.

"What's the deal with that?"

"Just don't."

"I can't get the impulses under control, LOGAN. MR. MITCHELL."

"Well you'll have to learn," Logan said, briskly passing James.

"Did you learn to control yourself around Delilah?" James asked smartly, making Logan turn angrily to him. "I'd bet some serious bread that you got down and dirty with her more than you did anything else."

"This is NOT about me."

"Look, Mr. Mitchell-"

"Don't call me that," Logan sighed impatiently.

"Okay, then it's just Logan. That's dumb."

"Is not."

"ANYWAY, I know you think I'm sexy," James said simply. "Especially with my new haircut and my shiny new virgin fangs and my wounds all healed up."

Logan scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You can only keep up this act for I'd say an hour tops," James said matter-of-factly.

"Oh REALLY?"

"Yeah. Just watch," James said simply.

He followed Logan down to the doors of the stable, and as soon as the doors were opened he was burnt. He didn't realize he was getting burnt until he smelled it.

"SHIT!" he leapt out of the light, as far away as possible.

"Oh, gee, I seem to have forgotten," Logan said in mock innocence.

"You did this on purpose!"

Logan smirked and closed the doors. He really did forget at first, but he realized it by the time he opened the doors.

"Does your mother have any rubies?" he asked.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" James said, voice high, as he stalked back up to the second floor.

"James," Logan laughed at the pitiful boy. It was a cruel joke, yes, but James deserved it. It wasn't like he had gotten hurt- the burn was already healed now!

"Nope! Too late! Damage is done!"James said simply. Logan chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. He had to feel a little bit bad- James really was hungry and was anxious to get something to "bite the shit out of". Logan opened the doors and stepped out into the beautiful day ahead of him- it looked to be about noon.

* * *

James had been lying in the hay for a while, and he was stir crazy. He wished it was night already, so he could go out and hunt and try out his super cool vampire abilities. Logan hadn't come up, so James assumed he left or was hanging out downstairs.

It wasn't till about four o'clock that Logan came back.

He came up the stairs, where James was sitting boredly staring at the wall.

"I brought you something," Logan said quietly. James looked up excitedly at first then realized he was supposed to be mad and dropped the smile. Logan sat beside him and held out a bag or red liquid to him.

"What is it?" To James, it smelled like a cold bacon cheeseburger. Logan watched as red hazed around his pupils, the way he was sure it was in his own eyes.

"Blood. I know it isn't what you wanted- you wanted to hunt and probably for it to be warm, but this is all I could get," Logan said as James took the blood bag hesitantly. "I had to go a few towns over for this."

Without hesitation, James sunk his teeth into the bag, piercing it. It took him a second to realize that fangs were only for piercing and not for drinking, so he removed them and sucked blood out. He was right- now that he was complete, the blood DID taste much better. It tasted sweet instead of like metal.

"That isn't that way I do it, but alright," Logan shrugged, twisting the cap off of his own bag and feasting.

"Oh-" he took the nozzle from his mouth and reached into his pocket. "I got you something else."

James looked up from where he was still drinking as Logan opened his hand to reveal a silver ring with a small square red stone on it.

"It will keep you from burning. I'm sorry it is a bit feminine, but it will have to do for now," Logan said. James took the ring, bag still stuck in his mouth and nearly empty now. He slipped it over his pinky, since it was a women's ring and quite small, and grinned over at Logan, the bag falling from his mouth to reveal bloody teeth.

"Where'd you score this?" he asked.

"A pawn shop a couple of towns over. I tested it on myself- it works."

"You're not playing?"

"Of course not."

"Then can we leave?"

"Yes," Logan nodded.

"Can we find a hotel to crash at? I need a shower."

"Yes. And I need to find a store to get a few things like some new clothing and gel," Logan said, getting up.

* * *

James observed his new appearance in the Holiday Inn bathroom mirror. Yes, he did look more handsome now. All flaws were gone, his face as smooth as marble. It was strange- most days that he skipped shaving you could definitely tell, but he didn't even have a shadow of hair yet. Logan had mentioned that his hair would grow slower now. The hair on top of his head looked very nice- he was impressed with Logan's haircutting skills- and his fangs definitely made him look sexy.

Logan, from one of the two beds in the hotel room, heard the water in the shower turn on and he relaxed a little bit. James was driving him absolutely nuts with the flirtiness. Logan had to admit- he WOULD like to have James around forever. But he wasn't sure- it was rare that a maker and a creation stayed a unit… He never quite knew WHY, but he had met plenty of other vampires in his day and none of them had seen their makers for decades.

But James could make Logan's life so much more fun, not only with the flirting and giving Logan something to look at, but also his personality. James was innocent and funny and serious and goofy and adorable and badass all at once. He had been entertaining Logan in some way this whole time, making Logan FEEL things for once.

Finally James emerged from the bathroom in only a towel, water dripping down his muscles and from his hair.

"It's cool, man. You can look," James said casually.

"Oh please," Logan grumbled, attention to the television.

James toweled off his hair and body before the towel around his waist dropped and he stepped into boxer shorts. With that, James plopped down on the bed next to Logan.

"You have your own bed," Logan said simply.

"Yeah, but I wanna sit here."

"Would it kill you to put on some clothes?"

"Would it kill you to take off your clothes? Then I wouldn't feel so dumb."

Logan gave James a frank look, which was met with a goofy grin on James' face, his fangs showing.

"I wanna see you get feisty," James said. "Like, turned on."

"English please?"

"What're you like when you're horny?"

Logan's eyes widened and he felt himself blush.

"I would not even be able to remember if I wanted to," he answered.

"I could find out for myself…"

"Don't you dare."

"You know, Logan? You're a square," James observed.

"Am I, now?" Logan asked boredly. He assumed "square" meant something negative.

"Yeah, you are! Here I am, throwing myself at you like some damn sex god, and you don't even care! That just ruffles me up!"

"Does it."

"I'm like- SO into you!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And like, I know I'm hot! And I'm not used to people NOT being into me! SO BE INTO ME!"

"Yup."

"Loooogan! Listen to me!"

"I'm listening."

"No, you're watching the TV!"

"I can do both."

Finally James was fed up. Logan wasn't listening and James wasn't getting a point across. There was only one thing left to do in James' mind.

James reached over and took Logan's face in his hands, forcing it to his. Their lips connected with sparks even more intense to Logan than what he had with Delilah. James, however, was about to faint with excitement and lust.

Their lips separated with a light suction release and their eyes locked for a second. Logan was lost for just a moment before his eyes turned defensive and he jumped up.

"How COULD you? I told you no!" Logan growled.

"I'm dead," James said dreamily, falling back into the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"You are about to be!"

"Can we do that again?"

"Most certainly not! I told you to control yourself!"

"Chill!"

"Don't tell me to 'chill'!"

"Oh, shut it, Logan," James said, sitting up defensively. "You LOVED that. Admit it!"

"It does not matter if I loved it or not. I- I'm leaving!"

"What?"

Logan picked up his newly bought backpack with his things in it and stormed for the door. Just as he opened it, though, James' palm forced it back firmly so there was no escape.

"James! I am your maker and very capable of killing off what I created."

"Please don't go," James said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You know enough- I must leave anyway."

"DAMMIT! Just let me do you against the door and you'll stay!"

"That is HIGHLY inappropriate!"

"I'm gonna cry. And that's not tough- that wimpy," James said.

"Go ahead."

James' hands were now around Logan's wrists, bringing Logan's hands to rest on his bare ab muscles. Logan tried to jerk away, but James was too strong, so he was forced to feel the warmth and hardness of the muscles below his fingers.

"It's all yours," James said. Logan looked up into serious hazel eyes and James moved his hands over his chest slowly. "Every inch whether you want it or not. Forever."

James' fingers traced up Logan's wrists to lace with his fingers and kiss Logan again, not getting any fight this time.

"If you kept me forever, if you stayed, this could be every day."

Logan hummed in contentment, completely under James' spell.

"Now go take a shower," James said, and Logan snapped out of it, completely surprised as James pulled him away from the door and toward the bathroom.

* * *

**I just love the difference in dialect between James and Logan. It's fun to write. :D Like, James is all "Yo, Logie, let's go make some vamp babies!" and Logan's all "Get off of me, you mongrel!" Well, not anymore, but you get it.**


	9. Dammit, James Not Again

**MisreadSoul: Awe. How sweet. ^.^ You're almost as sweet as a vampire James covered in sugar and honey. :)**

**Everyone else: I love you guys and I love that you love my story. This is what I write when I don't wanna write my other stuff, cause I love vampires and I love love, so it's awesome. :) Thanks for your reviews and keep it up!**

* * *

Logan hissed and snapped at the vampire hunter whose stake was pressed hard against his collarbone, holding him against the brick wall.

"You don't scare me," the man smirked.

"This is a free town!" Logan growled angrily, fed up with not being able to get this guy off of him. This place WAS a free town after all- vampires were welcome here in Minneapolis, Minnesota in 1954.

"That doesn't mean it's illegal for me to kill you."

Logan struggled against the man. Yes, although the vampire population had grown immensely and become more accepted over the past year, a law still hadn't been passed to make unjustified vampire slaying illegal. Since they lived forever, the government considered it "population management".

"I don't want to hurt you, sir," Logan hissed.

The man just smirked and in one motion landed the stake into Logan's ribs- Logan was sure it hit his heart- and had another stake ready in case that one didn't land right, which it didn't. Logan roared in anger, but before he could attack the guy, James had appeared and grabbed the man by the base of the skull and swung him around. Logan tore out the stake that plunged dangerously close to his heart.

Logan watched as James pinned the man by the throat to the brick wall, his feet inches above the sidewalk. James bared his teeth and hissed up at the man, swiftly grabbing the stake from his hand.

"You'd better let him go before someone sees," came a casual voice and all eyes turned to a dark headed girl walking up the them. "If cameras see that, they'll have head hunters out for you."

Logan punched James' shoulder and James let the man fall.

"I'll kill you all!" the man growled. James turned on him, knowing he was scary as hell when he wanted to be.

"WILL you now?" he hissed. The man backed up a little and walked away angrily. James snapped the stake over his knee as he turned back to the girl.

"I'm Camille. I've lived here for a few decades- I know all the hunters. They're bluffers, trust me. If they were serious about their grudges, I'd be long dead," she said casually. "I've seen you guys around- you live here?"

"Yes," Logan said, crossing his arms and turning slightly away from James.

"So… What's your deal?" she asked, switching her fingers rapidly from pointing to James then Logan.

"We're hitched," James sang lightly.

"I am his maker," Logan said simply. "My name is Logan and he is James. He likes to think we are married, but we aren't."

"So… How old is he?"

"In vamp years I'm almost one," James said proudly. Camille's face turned puzzled.

"I know, I know. I am perfectly aware that our relationship is unorthodox," Logan said. "Not many makers stay with their creations, but I did."

"I didn't say anything," Camille said, raising her hands in surrender. "I mean, I guess your kind of love is the best kind, right? He'll never leave you."

"Sometimes I wish he would," Logan grumbled.

"Awe, that's not nice," Camille said mercifully.

"See? He IS really snotty to me," James pouted.

"We really must be going," Logan said with finality.

"Oh- yeah, me too," Camille nodded. "And seriously, don't worry about that hunter. He's weak and afraid of your boyfriend."

Logan nodded and began walking toward their apartment a few blocks down.

* * *

"Logan what did I DO?" James pleaded as they entered their apartment. Logan hadn't said a word to him the whole walk and wouldn't even let James hold his hand.

"I do not need you to be my savior, James. I can handle myself perfectly well," Logan said smartly, kicking off his shoes.

"He almost killed you," James said as Logan took off his blood sodden t-shirt and tossed it onto the couch. "Let me see where he stabbed you."

"You don't need to see."

James whirled his boyfriend around to look at where the black blood had soaked around. He ran his fingers over the spot, not knowing how it hadn't killed Logan.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"Well… I guess you're alive," James said. "Somehow."

James bent to kiss the spot on Logan's chest. As he stood straight again, Logan reached up to put a hand on the base of James' skull and stroke the hair.

"I do not like it when you get frightening," Logan said softly, looking up into gentle hazel eyes.

"I know you don't… But how else do I make sure he doesn't come back?" James said. "I don't scare you, do I?"

"Of course not. I am over fifty years old, darling, I can handle myself."

James smiled a little and kissed Logan's forehead before moving to pick up Logan's dirty shirt. He would have to use a special formula to clean the blood off of it. Logan didn't like to do that stuff.

"But I looked tuff, right?" James asked before Logan could go to take a shower. Logan smirked to himself.

"You really ought to get with the times, love. Nobody says 'tuff' anymore. No one but you," he said, turning.

"Says the dude who still talks like a pilgrim," James said sarcastically.

"I speak like a normal human being."

"Baby, nobody says 'love' and 'darling' anymore."

"You do not like it?"

"No, I love it. I'm just putting that out there."

"Well from now on I shall speak like a hoodlum like you," said, knowing James wouldn't approve.

"Please don't. You're not good at it," James groaned, making Logan grin and roll his eyes.

As Logan showered, James sat on the sink.

"That girl, Camille… She was nice," he said over the running water.

"She was."

"How come you won't admit that we're hitched?"

"Because we aren't," Logan said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because it is not legal, darling. Two men cannot get married."

"That's shitty. We should be able to be if we want."

"I agree."

"Would you marry me if we could?"

"Of course. We will be together for eternity, so why not?" Logan said.

"Just checking… Sometimes you act like you hate my guts. Like earlier."

"Earlier I was angry with you for attacking that man. We do not need a reputation for being violent and we do not need that man after us. This isn't like it was before, James. You cannot be violent, because we live here and we will continue living here- what if the humans kill you?"

"Camille said it was okay."

"But it is not and you know it," Logan said.

"What about the other times you act like you hate me?"

"Only when you make me angry."

"So like, all the time?" James smirked.

"Not all the time."

"Hurry up- I need a shower, too. I worked out this morning," James said.

"Why don't you just join me?" Logan asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, Logie. You fox."

Logan's head poked out from the curtain and he beaconed for James to come into the shower. It was rare that Logan did something like this, but James loved it when he did.

* * *

Logan watched as a video was showed on the news of a hunter being attacked and the hunter staking a vampire on the street.

"And that wasn't the only one today, was it, Jim?" the woman asked the reporter beside her.

"No it was not, Kimberly. Today there were three attacks- one of which ended in a vampire hunter's life being taken, and two of which the vampires were killed," the man said grimly. Logan watched from the couch as pictures of staked vampires and a human with chunks of his neck bitten out was shown.

"Logan," James groaned, hurrying to turn the TV off. "I told you to stop watching that trash."

Logan's eyes shifted up as James approached with two mugs of warm blood and sat on the couch with him. He gratefully took one mug and sipped from it.

"The news just scare you. You see all the stories about vamps getting staked and you assume that'll happen to us," James said. "It won't."

"It isn't me that I am worried about," Logan said quietly.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself," James said soothingly.

"You get violent with hunters all the time. Before I met you, I kept to myself and stayed away from humans as much as possible. Now I have to worry about you hurting them because they try to hurt me. What happens when one of them isn't afraid of you and stakes you?"

"Then I'll be dead," James shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I really DO love you, darling, and I don't like the risk," Logan said. "We've talked about this before."

"Look, babycakes," James said, shifting to face the worried Logan. "Those guys on the news… They aren't like ME. They attack the hunters like- to the concrete. They bite at them and they try to kill them for real. Me? I just scare em a little to show them that messing with my Logie isn't something I take lightly."

"I am a big boy now, James. I can take care of myself."

"You're too nice to the humans. They hate us, baby, and they kill us all the time. Still you don't wanna kill them. You don't wanna hurt them. You scare the shit outta me sometimes just cause you won't fight back."

"I love you for caring, but if I really do get killed someday, just run. There is no use in both of us perishing."

James sighed and took a sip from his mug.

"Drink up," he said lightly. "It's B positive- your favorite."

"You are so thoughtful."

Logan scooted over and nestled into James as he sipped from his mug. It had been almost a year since they met and James was changed. It was rocky at first- they went all over the USA in search of something they couldn't name. Logan didn't show affection in public and didn't want James to, either, until he realized that times were getting tough for a vampire. He realized that he had to show the public that he was a unit with James, and if anyone messed with him James might just rip their throat out. It wasn't until a few months ago that they decided to go back to Minnesota and settle down, and so they did. Of course Logan loved James to no end, but the boy could be very over-protective and sometimes forgot that Logan was older and could be stronger, he just chose not to be.

Sometimes Logan wondered why he pushed James away romantically at first. Now that they were comfortable with each other, James was possibly the best mate, partner, and boyfriend anyone could ask for.

James was protective, loyal, gentle when he needed to be, fierce when he needed to be, loving, innocent, cute, and sexy all in one package. Better yet, he understood Logan. He got that Logan didn't like violence and that Logan was, like James, stuck in his own time and wouldn't change. He understood that Logan could be stiff and strict, but sometimes he would melt and be romantic. Logan loved that James was muscular, yet somehow so soft and gentle when he held Logan. He loved that James had Delilah's hazel eyes, but James' were gentle and caring whereas Delilah's were daring and somewhat menacing.

Logan was happy with his choice in a mate, partner, and boyfriend. He truly believed there was no one better to spend forever with.

* * *

**Okay. Kenny's coming next. :D I'm excited.**


	10. Scary Logan

Logan woke to find James curled up in the sheets, arms around Logan's torso and head on his shoulder, snoring. Logan ran his left hand, sporting a silver ring with tiny rubies to match James' on his ring ringer, over his face and through his hair. He slipped from under James and James slumped to the bed without even shifting.

Logan looked out the window to see a few people walking on the sidewalks of the city. A threesome of vampires sported steaming cardboard coffee cups, filled with blood, Logan knew, and a couple of humans walked by them with a nod.

He didn't bother replacing his boxers as he went to make some hot tea for himself. Yes, he didn't NEED it, but it still tasted good.

James woke up an hour later to hear Logan singing in the shower. It would be a good day- Logan only sang when he was in the best of moods.

He got up and got dressed before sitting down to watch Spongebob reruns. It was 2013 now, but GOD, he had always loved Spongebob.

"Good morning, my love," Logan said, hugging James' neck from behind the couch. "Watching that dumb cartoon again, I see."

"Spongebob isn't dumb. Spongebob's cool."

"Mmm-hmm," Logan said, hopping over the back of the couch to sit beside James. "How about we go for a little trip back to Weston today?"

"Why d'you wanna go there?"

"I just like to visit and see all of the changes," Logan shrugged. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I'll tag along," James smiled.

Logan read the paper a little bit as he and his new husband sipped their morning blood. They had to travel a bit to get married in a state where same-sex marriage was legal, but James wanted it so badly Logan didn't mind.

"Okay, well let's leave in ten," Logan suggested.

* * *

"PLEASE be careful, baby, PLEASE. You know vampires around here don't deal with hunters very well," Carlos pleaded, following Kendall to the door.

"I'm always careful," Kendall said.

"You have extra stakes?" Carlos checked. Kendall opened a flap of his jacket, revealing three wooden stakes.

"Don't worry about me," Kendall said reassuringly. "I'll be back with some pretty little rubies to buy you dinner with."

Carlos smiled nervously and nodded. He hated Kendall's job. Kendall protected Weston from vampires.

Weston had never accepted vampires into the community, and made a law that they weren't allowed or they would be killed. The town had been overturned for a while by vampires and lots of people were dying, so they simply were not allowed anymore. Kendall was one of three hunters in the area and most days they didn't come up with anything, but some days they did. When they killed one, they took their ruby ring and left the body to be burnt to ashes by the sun. Kendall and Carlos were doing pretty well for a twenty-one and twenty-two year old couple- they got their money from the rubies Kendall got and Kendall's pay checks. Carlos was in college studying to be a marine life trainer.

Needless to say, the thought of his two-year boyfriend going out and facing big bad vampires every day scared the hell out of Carlos. Sure, Kendall was strong. He worked out every day. But still, vampires were impossibly strong and some were very violent.

"Have a good day," Kendall grinned, kissing Carlos' cheek before turning to leave.

He casually exited the apartment building and into the rain- it was absolutely pouring outside, the gutters flooding already at noon. He knew he probably wouldn't bust any vampires today- it was rare that he ever did. He wasn't sure why Carlos was especially worried today- Kendall did this every day.

* * *

"James, get under the umbrella," Logan hissed over the rain at his husband, who was ahead, dancing in the downpour. Logan nodded to a blonde guy, who was aimlessly walking around without an umbrella, and turned his attention back to James. Weston was very different from the 70's, when he last visited without James. Now there were restaurants everywhere and fancy stores and fancy cars and people inside coffee shops with laptops and iPhones.

"Logie, come dance with me!" James called.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the same blonde guy he just nodded politely to.

"Excuse me, are you from around here?" the guy asked, caramel green eyes looking down at Logan.

"Um, yes. Originally," Logan said. He didn't know the vampire-human relationship here nowadays, so he tried not to show his fangs.

"You're a vampire?"

"Um…"

"It's okay, I won't tell," the guy said secretively.

"I should be going," Logan said, backing away a little to show that he was ready to end the conversation. "It was nice meeting you."

The guy waved and went on his way- the opposite way he was originally going- toward James. Logan thought nothing of it as he stopped to tie his shoe, figuring if anything the guy would make friendly conversation with James.

When Logan stood back up, he found that James was gone.

"James! This is not funny!" he called over the rain, slowly walking again, kicking the rainwater beneath his feet.

"LOGI-" Came a scream, suddenly cut off and muffled.

"James?" Logan asked, senses going into overdrive as he sped up his paces. He heard sloshy scuffling coming from an alleyway- an alleyway he recognized as the one Delilah died in. Logan was running now, folding up the umbrella and soiling his clothes and hair as he neared the alley.

There, in the same spot Delilah had been pinned, James was pinned against the wall, the blonde guy's hand over his mouth and a stake in his stomach. His hazel eyes turned, panicked, to Logan and squeezed shut, a bloody tear drop exiting one eye and getting washed away by the rain immediately. He had finally gotten the hang of not hurting humans.

Logan dropped the umbrella and pushed the black hair from his eyes.

They guy stabbed another stake into James' sternum.

"HEY!" Logan roared, storming over to the guy.

"Back up and wait your turn," the blonde guy said simply. More bloody tears fell and were washed from James' cheeks as the guy prepared another stake- this one for the kill.

"He is NOT a voo-doo doll!" Logan said dangerously, hand shooting out for the base of the guy's skull. In a panic, the guy thrashed behind him with the stake, landing it in Logan's side.

"Go, James," Logan said, pulling the stake from him and tossing it onto the flooded concrete.

"Logie…"

"GO, DAMMIT!"

With that, James pulled the stakes from himself, dropped them, and scuttled to the end of the alley.

"Vampires aren't allowed in Weston," the blonde said, face forced to the rain as Logan guided him to the wall. Logan then pressed the side of the blonde's face to the bricks- hard. "It's my JOB to kill you."

"You don't TOUCH him," Logan growled in his ear. At this point, he was ready to rip this guy's head off. He had never faced this before- for some reason, people rarely ever tried to kill James, and if they did he got out of it on his own. Right now, Logan's only thought it "Protect James!"

"What're you gonna do? KILL me? There're cameras everywhere!"

"Are there cameras in this alley?"

"Yes."

"You're lying!" Logan roared, pounding the guy's cheek into the wall. The guy was silent, telling Logan that there were no cameras.

"Logie, let's just go. We should get out of town ASAP," James said over the rain.

"If you just leave right now, I'll leave you alone," the guy negotiated.

"Not saying I'll leave YOU alone."

"You should. I'm a law officer and I have a boyfriend at home a- a fiancé."

"C'mon, Loge," James said, not wanting Logan to hurt this guy. He had a boyfriend at home! He was getting married!

"Fine," Logan growled, roughly letting go of the guy and backing away. The guy raised his hands and backed down the alley, showing that he was not going to do anything.

* * *

Kendall backed down the alley. These two vampires were a cute couple, and they meant no harm. Besides- Carlos would be upset if he found out that Kendall endangered his life just to get some bounty. This shorter vampire seemed like a no-bullshit kind of guy, and Kendall didn't want to mess with him. Now would be a great time for the stake-shooter, but he left it at home.

Something shifted in the back of his jacket. Oh, Carlos. He packed an extra-extra stake? Well… If these two tried anything funny, he would use it.

The taller of the couple pointed out to the open, disappointment in his eyes. To Kendall's surprise, he then made his way quickly down the alley, despite the shorter one's calls of protest.

Kendall's hand wrapped around the extra stake in the back of his jacket as the tall one approached. He didn't seem to be a threat, but none of them could be trusted. One single move to touch Kendall, and he would be staked.

"I hope your wedding turns out fantastic," the tall vampire said sincerely.

Kendall felt guilty- Carlos really wasn't his fiancé. He only said that to save his skin. Yeah, he planned to propose soon, but not yet. His eyes flickered to the shorter vampire coming up behind the taller one, about five feet.

"And I'm sorry about him. We're sort of over protective of each other, but he's never done THAT before," the taller one said. "I'm James, he's Logan."

The guy reached out a hand to shake, sending Kendall into panic mode. When Kendall didn't shake his hand, the guy patted his shoulder.

The stake drove deep into the guy's chest- barely missing the heart, Kendall knew.

In one swift motion, the shorter one pulled the stake from his surprised partner, pushed him away, and plunged the black-soaked instrument into Kendall's heart.

"How's it feel?" the guy hissed. Those were the last words Kendall heard, besides a "LOGAN!" in the background as blood flooded his mouth and he struggled to breathe, eventually toppling over into the dirty rainwater.

* * *

James grabbed Logan's shoulders and shoved him away, kneeling in front of the dead guy whose blood stained the rainwater and his shirt. James left the stake in his heart.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! NO! HE HAS TO GET MARRIED!" James screeched frantically, taking the limp body in his arms and biting down hard on the guy's neck, through his shirt on his shoulder, the other side of his neck, on his wrists and upper arms.

Logan stood back in shock, eyes huge.

He just… KILLED… a person. A human. Something he vowed to never do again. But… But he was trying so hard to kill his James and James was so sweet to him. Just look at him now- James was so sweet he was frantically biting this guy in attempt to change him.

"James," he said quietly, a hand on James' shoulder.

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" James growled, violently shrugging the hand away. Logan's mouth fell open. Well… That's a first.

James pressed his ear to the guy's chest, listening, hearing. Hearing a very slight pulse. YES! That's all he needs! James was calm now, knowing the venom would spread and the guy would be okay and be able to get married.

James probed the body for a wallet, where he found an ID with an address. The guy's name was Kendall Knight and he was twenty-two. Sure enough, there was an emblem of a black heart, a brown stake stabbed into it, signifying that Kendall was a legal officer and could kill him.

He didn't tell Logan that the guy still had a pulse. He just picked up the body and turned.

"We're taking him to his fiancé," he said quietly, passing Logan. "He- he's gonna make it…"

"WHAT?" Logan hissed, following behind James. "JAMES!"

"What was I supposed to do?" James asked, whirling around, the guy in his arms swinging loosely. "He's engaged! He's in LOVE, Logan! I couldn't let him die."

Without waiting for a response, James turned back to exit the alley, tilting the guy's head down so he wouldn't drown from the rain.

* * *

**AAH! **

**Yeah, yeah, Logan and James fought a little. They've been together for like sixty years, what do you expect? **

**Hmm… How's Kendall gonna react to being the one thing he hates more than dinosaur-shaped chicken? **


	11. Poor Carlos

Carlos fiddled with his keys tiredly, his heavy backpack on his back. He knew Kendall was in there making dinner for him, but he always kept the door locked. He found that when he twisted the key, it locked the door instead of unlocking. Weird… The door was unlocked in the first place.

When he entered the apartment he expected to smell something cooking and maybe hear Kendall say "Hey, you!" with his voice echoed by the kitchen walls. But none of that happened. He entered to smell or hear nothing.

"Hellooo?" he called, letting his backpack slump on the floor. He opened his mouth to call again, but suddenly a very tall and handsome stranger stepped out of their bedroom. Carlos' mouth snapped shut and he backed toward the door.

"Are you Kendall Knight's fiancé?" the stranger asked quickly.

"No…" Carlos answered, hand on the door knob. He didn't even know Kendall had a fiancé.

"Do you live here?"

"What're you doing in my apartment?"

Carlos was ready to flee or grab the vase from the nearby key table and smash it over this guy's head. Who WAS this guy? Why was he here?

"Kendall almost died," the stranger said gently, seeing Carlos' stance. Carlos looked at the guy accusingly and reached for the vase. "No! Don't break your vase! Look, just go in that room and you can see for yourself."

Carlos' eyes flickered to the bedroom, where another strange guy stood in the doorway.

The taller of the two reached out and grabbed the short one's sleeve, pulling him clear away from the room and gesturing for Carlos to enter. Carlos gripped the vase hard as he slowly went to the bedroom.

When he entered their shared bedroom, he immediately dropped the vase, shards exploding on the carpet. Kendall was lying in the bed, one of his stakes through his chest.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and Carlos grabbed for something- anything- but could only find a glass cologne bottle. He threw it hard at the intruder- the shorter of them- and it bounced off of his chest. Carlos dropped to the ground to grab a long shard of the vase and stabbed it into the guy's shoulder- the glass slicing open Carlos' hand.

When the guy didn't react- only took the shard from his skin- Carlos panicked and tried to run, tripped, got up, and scurried to the bed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" he screamed, unplugging the lamp and holding it ready.

The shorter stranger's hands shot up in surrender.

"This is simply a misunderstanding," he said calmly. "Your hand is bleeding very badly- let me dress it."

Carlos looked down to see that the base of the lamp was smeared with blood and his hand was covered. There was no way he would let this guy get close to him.

"Look, dude. He isn't dead," the taller one said softly, entering the room. "He's transitioning into a vampire."

Carlos' eyes widened. These guys were VAMPIRES?

"He'll be up and breathing by tomorrow," the shorter one said reassuringly. Carlos' eyes flickered to his boyfriend on the bed clad in his wet jacket, bite marks all over his neck. DAMMIT! He KNEW something bad would happen today!

"Get out!" he squeaked.

"Look, man," the taller one said sincerely. "We'll leave as soon as he wakes up. But he won't live if I'm not here. He has to drink some of my blood to live."

"GET OUT!" Carlos screamed, terrified. He lunged to tear the stake from Kendall's heart, dropping the lamp. Kendall had taught him where to stake vampires and how, but he had never used that knowledge.

"No! I'm so SICK of being staked!" the shorter one said, backing away. "We won't hurt you! We only want to help!"

"Yeah. I'm James and this is my husband, Logan," the taller one said.

"Who did this to him?" Carlos growled.

"He was trying to kill me," James said gently. "Logan here got overprotective and staked him. But it wasn't his fault! He was just protecting me! And… Kendall said he was engaged, and I couldn't let him die, so I bit him."

"Married?" Carlos said, confused, relaxing a little. He tended to believe anything people told him, and if this story was true, these guys were okay. Well, the tall one- James- he was okay. He wasn't sure about Logan.

"Are you his fiancé?" Logan asked. Carlos hesitated, deciding it was best to play along.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"Well, yeah, this is a fucked up situation," James said, "that he's a vamp. But… I hope you'll still love him all the same."

Carlos blinked, looking down at Kendall, who wasn't even breathing. Kendall DESPISED vampires. He killed them for a living. What would happen once he WAS one? And worse yet, Kendall would stay young forever and Carlos would age.

"Why didn't you just let him die?" Carlos asked.

"Cause… I know what it's like to be in love," James shrugged. "I couldn't let him die when he was due to get hitched."

Carlos felt his eyes well up with tears and he put the stake down. The shock and adrenaline was passing and now he was just focusing on his currently dead boyfriend, who would be a bloodsucking monster the next day.

His lip quivered and he looked down at his hand, still bleeding very badly and pulsing with pain.

Logan looked up at James, who looked back at him with sympathy in his sugar-sweet eyes. Logan sighed to himself and stepped toward Carlos.

"Let me take attend to your hand," he said quietly. Carlos looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"No way," he said weakly, cradling his hand in his arm. Normally Kendall took care of his wounds, and he definitely wouldn't let a VAMPIRE take care of something with this much blood.

"Oh, please," Logan smirked. "I ate this morning."

Carlos allowed Logan to inspect the cut, his thumb easily running over it, making Carlos hiss.

"You may need stitches."

"WHAT?" Carlos squeaked.

"Perhaps not, though."

* * *

It was about 6 AM the next morning when Carlos heard the groan of displeasure from the bedroom. He got up, climbing over James' body on the floor, Logan in the other chair, both asleep, and made his way to the bedroom.

"Oh God," Kendall whimpered as Carlos entered. He was lightly touching the hole in his chest with horror.

"Kenny," Carlos breathed in relief, hurrying to the bed to pepper Kendall's face in kisses. "Oh God, you're alive!"

"How? That son of a bitch staked me like I was a leech!"

Carlos didn't say anything. He didn't want to be the one to tell Kendall the bad news- that he would be a vampire.

"Did you tell them that we were engaged?" Carlos whispered instead.

"Yeah. He was gonna bash my head into the bricks, I HAD to," Kendall explained.

"Which one?"

"The short one. The mean one," Kendall spat. "The one that KILLED me."

Carlos shivered. Logan seemed to be vicious and bloodthirsty, and he wasn't sure about him. James, however, had earned Carlos' trust easily.

"Wait… How do you know that I told them that we're engaged?" Kendall asked, just as James appeared in the doorway. Kendall went ridged, looking for anything to defend himself and Carlos, finding nothing.

"No- it's okay," Carlos said quickly. "He's okay."

"Carlos! How can you say that? There isn't a vampire in this world that's 'okay'!"

"He saved your life," Carlos snapped. "If he hadn't done what he did, you would be dead."

"'Done what he did'? WHAT did he do?" Kendall challenged, hatred in his eyes. Hatred that worried Carlos- what if he wouldn't willingly turn because of his hatred? Kendall would DIE. Carlos couldn't let that happen.

"Nothing!" Carlos said simply. "How about I make some coffee? That'll make you feel better. You guys want coffee?" he asked Logan and James, who shrugged. As he left, he pulled James along with him. He was on a mission, he had a plan.

He made coffee quickly and turned to James and Logan.

"Do you have Katie's blood?" he whispered. Soon after Carlos' hand was wrapped up, Logan and James went to the next town to get blood, having been hungry. While they were there, they visited Mrs. Knight and Katie, Carlos having told them to, and told them the whole story. Mrs. Knight didn't want to give them blood, but Katie gave it them in secret by cutting her finger, only getting a little bit out, but Logan assured that it was enough. "Save my brother," she had told them. "Don't let him die."

Logan didn't want to save Kendall. Kendall was vicious and hateful, and he didn't want him to be forever linked with James. What if, like James had, Kendall fell in love with James? But James was too sweet- he wouldn't let this guy die for anything- and Logan admired him for it.

"Yeah," James said, "In the fridge."

Carlos poured a cup of coffee, only about ¾ the way up, and poured the little bit of Katie's blood in it. He then retrieved a kitchen knife and held it up to James.

"What're you doing?" Logan asked.

"He knows Kendall wouldn't do it voluntarily," James whispered. "So he's doing it himself."

With that, James gripped the knife hard and black liquid seeped down the blade and dripped into the cup. Carlos watched, mesmerized. No, he didn't want Kendall to be the one thing he hated. He didn't want Kendall to live forever beautiful and young as Carlos withered away and died. But more than that, he didn't want Kendall to die. So he had to do this.

He stirred up the concoction, made himself a cup- Kendall's being RED, Carlos' being yellow- and took a deep breath.

In that red mug whirled Kendall's future. It whirled Carlos' future. Carlos knew he shouldn't be second-thinking Kendall's LIFE, but he had to.

"It's what's best," Logan whispered. Carlos nodded and slowly made his way to Kendall's room.

"Los, I want them out," Kendall said dangerously as they entered. Carlos slowly turned to the two vampires at his flank, giving them a little nod, and they were gone, knowing that they were to come back later. Kendall immediately relaxed and sat up.

"Shouldn't I be in severe pain?" Kendall questioned, taking the mug.

"They uh… Compelled you not to be," Carlos said.

"WHAT? They COMPELLED me? HYPNOTIZED me? LOS!"

"Well you're not in pain, right?"

"No," Kendall huffed. "I just hate them! I don't want to be under their INFLUENCE."

"Calm down, honey. Drink your coffee."

Kendall huffed and took a giant gulp of his coffee.

"Los- this tastes weird," he said, nose scrunching up. "Is this fresh?"

"Of course it is," Carlos said in mock confusion. "I guess you're just feeling a little fucked up lately- mine tastes fine."

Kendall shrugged and took another gulp.

"Yeah- that's not normal," he said, but finished it off anyway.

Carlos sat in the bed with Kendall, cuddling up him.

"Los?"

"Hm?"

"If I'm ever a leech like them, kill me. Okay?"

Carlos was silent, not wanting to lie to Kendall.

"I could never kill you. I love you too much," he said quietly.

"I love you more." Carlos smiled and looked up, being kissed gently. He had to feel a little bit guilty. Once Kendall woke up a vampire… He had no idea what would happen. He hoped James or Logan was there to help control him- Carlos wouldn't be able to maintain an angry vampire.

* * *

**Awe, they have the wrong impression of Logie. Ah, well, he'll redeem himself somehow.**

**So on Tumblr lately there's been a lot about Logan "showing homophobic behavior" and I don't understand. How do people know that? Was there a video posted or something? **

**And one chick posted this thing about how Logan's "confused about his sexuality" and the rest of them are fine with it and joke about it and stuff, and Logan gets all defensive when Kogan is mentioned… What's going on, guys?! Am I missing something?! I didn't know about any of this!**

**AAAANYwho, did you like it? Awe, poor Carlos, just wants his boyfriend to be alive.**


	12. Monster

"He'll, uh… He'll be really into me," James said quietly, sitting on the couch with Carlos and Logan as Kendall slept in the other room. "Some way or another. Maybe romantically, maybe some other way…"

"What?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Logan's my maker. I was in love with him instantly- like, as soon as I woke up. He was in love with his maker. I'm not saying Kendall'll be in love with me, but he'll be connected to me," James said. "But… As his maker, it's my job to teach him what he needs to know about being a vampire."

"He knows everything," Carlos said.

"That's what he THINKS. But no human ever really KNOWS," Logan jumped in. Carlos sighed and ran his hands through his short hair.

"I dunno what he'll do when he figures it out," he admitted. "He despises vampires. Like- hardcore."

"We have to keep him from killing himself," Logan said. "He will try."

"Was it wrong of me to poison him like that?" Carlos asked.

"No. I would've done the same thing to Logie. Kendall wasn't thinking clearly- you needed to do what you did," James said seriously. "He's waking up now."

Carlos looked confused, but soon enough Kendall was coming out of the bedroom. Carlos looked back at the couch and Logan and James were gone.

"Morning, honey," Carlos said cheerfully, getting up.

"Are you cooking?" Kendall asked, sniffling the air. He wondered into the kitchen to find nothing on the stove or in the oven.

"No," Carlos said, shaking his head. "How do you feel?"

"That smell- it's YOU," Kendall said, sniffing Carlos' neck. He pulled back and Carlos went ridged at the sight of beautiful red clouding and waving around Kendall's pupils, contrasting with the green of his eyes. "You smell like spaghetti."

Carlos laughed nervously and covered his neck with a hand.

"How do you feel?" he asked as Kendall turned to the refrigerator and opened it.

"I feel fantastic. I'm starved, though," Kendall answered, finding nothing to eat and turning back to Carlos. "Have those leeches come back here?"

"Nope," Carlos lied, seeing that Kendall's fangs, unnoticed to their owners, were razor-sharp.

"Jesus, Los, you're making me crave spaghetti," Kendall laughed, wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist and brushing his nose against his boyfriend's neck as he inhaled. The sensation made Carlos squirm and laugh, but the movement made Kendall's arms restrict tighter.

"Ow, Kenny, you're squeezing me to death," Carlos giggled. Kendall laughed half-heartedly, smelling Carlos more. He kissed the tan neck and flirtatiously nipped the skin, making Carlos giggle more.

It was all fun and games until Kendall clamped down on Carlos' neck, getting a little gasp from Carlos.

"Kenny!" he squeaked, trying to get away. The teeth were gone from his skin now, but now Kendall was sucking on the spot like he was trying to give a hardcore hickey. "Kendall! Stop it! That hurts!"

Finally Kendall's lips popped off of Carlos' neck and Carlos ripped himself free.

The two stared at each other, horror in Carlos' eyes, confusion in Kendall's. Kendall reached up to touch his lips, looking at the blood that came back with his fingers.

Kendall's didn't have to ask questions. He knew exactly what was going on, and he couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Nobody would be able to survive a stab to the heart and not hurt afterward. Nobody would be able to get up the very next day, all wounds healed. Nobody who wasn't a vampire.

"Son of a BITCH!" he roared, storming past Carlos. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was going somewhere with something in mind.

"Kenny! Please! You would have DIED!" Carlos pleaded, trailing behind as Kendall slung the door open. "James didn't want you to-"

"JAMES?" Kendall growled, whirling around dangerously. "You know its NAME?"

"He's a nice guy!"

"It's not a GUY, Carlos! It's a MONSTER! I'm a monster!"

Carlos backed away with fear and Kendall continued down the hallway and boarded the elevator, Carlos behind.

* * *

James and Logan sat casually in the empty lobby of the apartment building, waiting on something they couldn't name.

"Logie, was it a bad choice for me to change him?" James asked, eyes worried on his husband. Logan wanted to say what he thought- that it was a HORRIBLE idea- but saying that would only make James upset.

"No," Logan lied. "You did what you thought was right. You saved a man's life and Carlos from heartbreak."

"But he doesn't WANT to be a vamp," James said.

"He does not have a choice."

James sighed, unsure of himself, and rubbed his face.

"Although sometimes I tend to think that you are too sweet for your own good," Logan said simply. "By saving that man's life, you are forever connected to him."

"Would it have been better to let him go? Now he'll get hitched and his old man'll keep getting older and he'll just stay young and pretty…"

"Perhaps Kendall will change Carlos," Logan said. "It is his choice."

"We have to bring him back to our pad," James said in realization. "He's not safe here. And neither are we."

"Damn right you're not safe here," came a low growl and James turned in his seat to see Kendall there.

"Kendall!" he said cheerfully, getting to his feet. Without hesitation, Kendall socked him right in his pretty little cheekbone, James staggering a little at the strength behind the blow.

"Look, dude, there's cameras everywhere-" James said lowly, but earned another punch.

"Hey!" Logan growled, grabbing Kendall's fist and twisting it behind him. "You'll get us ALL killed."

"I bit him!" Kendall hissed dangerously. James and Logan's eyes turned to Carlos, whose hand was pressed to his neck, blood seeping through.

"We need to talk somewhere safer," Logan said.

"I don't care if they kill me! I didn't ASK for this!" Kendall yelled. "COME GET ME, HUNTERS! COME FUCKING KILL ME!"

Carlos' hand shot out to cover Kendall's mouth, but Kendall struck, tearing Carlos' skin open wide. Carlos gasped, and pulled his hand to his chest, James suddenly in front of him, shoving Kendall away.

"What the HELL?" James growled. Kendall saw Carlos peer over James' shoulder, fear in his eyes.

"Fuck," Logan suddenly went pale. Kendall had bitten Carlos- very briefly, but bitten him all the same. He pulled Carlos to him, shoving the wound in his mouth a sucking hard. He couldn't let the venom spread.

"HEY! GET OFFA HIM!" Kendall yelled, but James had him by the throat, keeping him away.

"You BIT him. Logie's just trying to keep the venom from spreading, asshole," James hissed. Kendall was furiously snapping at James with no avail, clawing at anything he could reach.

Carlos hissed in pain as Logan sucked on the tear in his hand.

"Fuck. Logie, he bit his neck, too," James said in realization.

Carlos looked up at James, tears in his eyes.

"Am I gonna die?" he squeaked. Logan moved his mouth from his hand to his neck.

"GET OFFA HIM!" Kendall roared, tackling Logan to the floor.

"HE'S GONNA CHANGE!" Logan yelled, easily getting the upper hand.

James, in a panic, pulled Carlos to the bathroom, locked the door, and took out his blade.

"What're you gonna do?" Carlos asked shakily, backing away.

"I have to almost drain you," James said. "Trust me, dude. I have to, or you'll change."

"Don't!"

"Carlos! This isn't a CHOICE. I promise I won't kill you. I didn't let Kendall die, and that guy tried to kill me!"

Carlos' lip quivered in fear as James neared him and slashed where the bite marks on his neck were. The blood flowed freely now, and James began sucking. Carlos squeaked in pain and soon passed out.

* * *

Kendall quickly got up from the floor, Logan's nose broken and bleeding, several of Kendall's bite marks on him, and made for the door.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Logan warned. Kendall flung the doors open, sunlight pouring in. Kendall screamed in anguish, but didn't move from the light that was burning his skin. He fell to his knees instantly, his skin blistering and smoking. It hurt like fiery hell, but he hoped it would kill him.

Logan cursed as he jumped up and hurried to the screaming guy.

"LEAVE ME!" Kendall screamed, but Logan's arm hooked around his waist and pulled him from the light. Bloody tears welled down Kendall's cheeks as the burns slowly disappeared. He fell over onto the floor, sobbing. He wanted to DIE! He couldn't live as a beast like this.

His hand slowly reached out to the wooden table nearby, easily breaking off a leg and sending the table crashing to the floor. Logan snatched the jagged wood from him, tossing it aside.

"Save my Carlos," Kendall said.

"James is doing his best," Logan whispered.

"I don't want him to be like this," Kendall cried, smearing the bloody tears all over his face. "It was an accident!"

"I know," Logan said, calming down and sitting to keep watch on Kendall.

"I want them to come for me," Kendall said. "I can't be a leech."

"You have to stay alive for Carlos. He loves you too much."

"I bit him! He's AFRAID of me! I saw it! He doesn't want me anymore!"

Logan looked at Kendall, at a loss for words, but suddenly the bathroom door opened. Both men looked to see James holding Carlos bridal style, Carlos limp. Kendall hurriedly got up.

"I think he'll be okay," James said quietly, and was surprised when Kendall took the body from him, his face smeared with vampire tears.

"Thank you. For whatever you did," Kendall said quietly, looking up into James' eyes for the first time. He was taken aback at the instant trust that swelled in him upon eye contact. He no longer felt threatened by this massive vampire, and he was calmed by him. He was no longer angry at himself or Logan or James, he was no longer panicking and no longer had a death wish.

"There's a bunch you gotta learn from me," James said quietly.

"I'm just… Gonna go back upstairs," Kendall said quietly, eyes wide on James'.

"Logan can dress his wounds," James offered.

"I've got it," Kendall said quietly.

"No more biting, okay?" Logan said sternly.

Kendall nodded slightly and turned to the elevator, boarding it.

"I'll swing back around in a few hours. I'm gonna go find you a ring," James said, not moving. "And we have to talk. And you can't stay here- it's not safe. We'll chat later."

Kendall stared at James as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Kendall stared down at his boyfriend, limp but alive, on the bed. His bites were disinfected and wrapped- both of his hands wrapped up now- and he had even rolled over in his sleep.

Kendall had done this.

He was a monster.

He hated himself. He bit Carlos- twice. Carlos was afraid of him now- he saw it in his eyes. Kendall couldn't say he blamed him. To top it off, Carlos almost transformed into a monster, and Kendall couldn't have that.

He slowly turned to the closet and retrieved the tool box on the shelf. He got to his knees, rifling through the box and finally finding what he needed.

He couldn't kill himself. Not unless Carlos ended up hating him forever. So instead, to keep himself from being tempted to bite again, he walked to the bathroom with the tool and bent over the sink to look in the mirror.

His lip curled up and he clamped the pliers over his right fang. It was razor sharp, coming to a curved point that would make someone bleed upon contact. Both fangs were really quite beautiful.

Too bad they had to come out.

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh oh, ooooooohhhhh!**


	13. Let's Get Started

**Guys. Guys. A "Logie" is an Australian TV award. Now you know.**

* * *

Kendall was tugging and twisting at the fang, the tooth not budging. He was on a mission, though. It had to come out.

"H-hey!"

Kendall released the tooth and his attention snapped to Carlos, who was swaying in the doorway. To be honest, he was just about to attack Carlos, who startled him.

"What're you DOING? You can't do that," Carlos said angrily.

"Los- how're you even standing up right now? You were OUT."

Carlos stumbled and fell, Kendall catching him and the pliers clamoring to the ground.

"Don't take out your teeth. Just stay alive. For me," Carlos said quietly, knees giving out and Kendall sinking to the floor with him. "I don't care that you're a leech. You're still my Kenny, except sexier."

Kendall laughed a little at the delirious man.

"You're not scared of me?"

"Hell yeah I am. Cause you almost bit me again just now. But… But don't take out your teeth. Just- just sleep with me."

Kendall easily hoisted Carlos up and took him back to the bed.

"And if you get hungry, don't bite me. Use a knife. But not right now- I've got like, an ounce of blood left in me," Carlos said as they lied down. "Do I still smell like s'ketti?"

"Yes," Kendall laughed. Somehow the smell wasn't as intriguing now, but there all the same. Carlos hummed and snuggled into Kendall.

Kendall found that he could feel and hear Carlos' pulse. He could hear wind going in and out of his lungs. He could feel the warmth of his blood through his clothes. He closed his eyes, fighting the thought of biting Carlos again, of tasting that sweet liquid that kept his boyfriend alive.

* * *

"What is on your mind?" Logan sighed, stopping James on the way to their apartment. James sighed and shrugged stubbornly. "I know something is wrong. Tell me."

"I just… Feel like I fucked up by changing him," James said quietly. "He hates himself. He's even more of a monster than he thinks, and who knows what he's doing right now? What if he killed Carlos already?"

"He didn't- he cares too much about him."

"But how do you KNOW?"

"I guess I don't," Logan sighed, losing his patience. He lived with no regrets, but obviously James didn't, and it made him impatient sometimes. "Feel bad if you want to."

He continued down the hall and unlocked the apartment door. He felt better now that he was back in Minneapolis, where he was safe. He was in the whole "Kendall" deal with James, like he was in everything with James, but he hated them being unsafe. It was a wonder how nobody noticed them that morning in the lobby, making a racket.

"C'mon, Loge. I need you right now- don't get heated," James sighed, closing the door as he entered.

"I'm not 'heated'," Logan insisted. "But even if you DID make a mistake, there is nothing you can do about it now."

"Help me," James pouted, meeting Logan's eyes.

"First, I suppose we should find a ring for him," Logan said. "He can have my old one."

"Are you sure, boo, that's sentimental to you," James said. "You got that from Delilah."

The ring was important to Logan, but he didn't want to tell James what he was really thinking. He knew James was too sweet to leave Kendall, his creation, and move on. He knew he would be near that ring a lot, and wouldn't lose it.

"It is our only option- yours is lost somewhere in the sewers of Atlanta and rubies are hard to find nowadays with all the new vampires buying them out," Logan shrugged. "It will be okay. We should set up a place for Kendall to sleep. Probably the couch?"

"Is Carlos gonna crash here?"

"I'm not sure. By the looks of it, I suppose he has a job or is in college or something," Logan said. "He may need to stay home."

James retrieved blankets and pillows from the closet and Logan helped him make a bed on the sofa.

"Anything else?" James asked.

"I think we are okay here," Logan confirmed.

"Okay. C'mon, old-timer," James said, lacing his fingers with Logan's. "We got places to be."

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Logan smirked.

"Honey, you're a hundred and thirty-one years old. You're an old-timer," James grinned. Logan had to smile, too. James' mood was lifting. He got to his toes to kiss James, who was in reach now, but just at the last moment James backed his face away.

"James!" Logan whined, looking up at his husband, whose lips were just out of reach from the height difference.

"What? You wanna smooch, old man?"

"Not anymore," Logan said, sticking his nose up.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm just playing," James giggled, rubbing his nose cutely with Logan's before kissing his lips. "Let's hit the road."

* * *

Logan and James found that the door to Carlos and Kendall's apartment was locked that night, so they knocked. They were surprised when Carlos answered it.

"Hey, guys!"

"Carlos? How are you feeling?" Logan asked cautiously as they entered and the door was closed.

"Like I don't have any blood and I might fall over."

Both vampires let out a relieved breath- if Carlos had changed, he wouldn't feel dizzy or weak.

"You drank water and ate something, right?" Logan confirmed.

"Yeah- I've given blood before," Carlos nodded.

"We know," James smirked, making Carlos laugh and roll his eyes before becoming serious.

"Kendall's taking a shower right now," Carlos said lowly, glancing over his shoulder secretively. "But I wanted to tell you… I caught him trying to pull his fangs out with pliers when I woke up. I stopped him before he could, but it scared me. What… What would have happened? If I didn't stop him?"

Logan thought a second, looking over to see James looking at him for answers.

"I've never heard of that happening, other than back when James was a human they would kill vampires and sell their fangs," he said thoughtfully. "But I imagine he would live like James and I- use a knife when feeding instead of teeth."

"And he'd look hilarious," James snorted.

"James has lived nearly his entire life without using his fangs," Logan shrugged. "As have I."

"Um, I beg to differ. You bite ME plenty in bed," James said slyly. Carlos cracked a little smile as a deep blush crossed Logan's face and Logan slugged James hard in the shoulder. James giggled and put a good-natured hand on his husband's shoulder before going to the bedroom.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" James boomed, shoving the sleeping Kendall's shoulder playfully. Kendall snapped awake and assumed a defensive pose, ready to rip someone's throat out. When he saw it was James, he softened and got up angrily.

"We have to talk," James said.

"What is there to talk about? You ruined my whole life and now I hate myself. That's it," Kendall spat.

"Hey. Shut the fuck up and sit," James demanded, shoving Kendall to sit on the bed. Kendall sat, arms crossed stubbornly, as Carlos and Logan entered.

"What?" Kendall growled. Carlos sat beside him and put a calming hand on his back, making Kendall jump and turn to him, ready once again to snap, then squeeze his eyes closed.

"I'm gonna end up hurting him and I'm not okay with it," he said up to James. Carlos put his arm around his back and laid his head on his shoulder, Kendall calm now. Carlos kept forgetting how fragile Kendall was and it really scared him when Kendall got defensive when startled, but he acted like it didn't. "I want my fangs gone or filed down."

"We'll talk about that not happening later," James said smartly, Logan taking a seat against the wall behind him.

"He's my boyfriend!-"

"Fiance," Carlos hissed, reminding Kendall of their little "white lie".

"He's my FIANCE! I'm gonna be with him for the rest of his life, I can't be striking at him like some damn SNAKE every time he surprises me."

"You'll get used to it," James assured. "And it won't happen anymore after a while."

"You could just change him," Logan suggested to Kendall.

"YOU shut up!" Kendall exploded to his feet, but James pushed him back boredly.

"Calm down, hot head," James muttered, digging in his pocket for the ruby ring. "I got you this. So you don't burn in the sun."

Kendall stared at the ring, sticking his nose up at it. Carlos took it instead, admiring the rubies on the silver ring.

"Look, Kenny. It's pretty," he said sweetly, holding it up, chin on Kendall's shoulder. James admired the way Kendall was enticed to look at the ring and smile a little. Carlos look Kendall's left hand, and tried it out on each finger, but it only fit securely on his thumb, like it had Logan. Except, well, it was a little too snug, but that was okay, because now Kendall couldn't take it off so easily when he decided he wanted to burn.

"Now… You can feed from humans," James began. "Logie and I will show you. But you can NOT use your teeth. Okay? Logie taught this to me and I'm teaching you. We don't kill and we don't change people. Okay?"

"Perfect!" Carlos chimed, then turned to Kendall. "Isn't that perfect for you?"

Kendall grumbled to himself, and Carlos grinned and nodded up to James.

"Obviously you're crazy strong now. If a vamp picks a fight, you can take em. Not Logie. Logie's old and strong, he'll take you to the cement in a heartbeat. Don't fuck with Logie. Arms and legs don't grow back- I've seen it- it's bad. You know all this, don't you?"

Kendall nodded quietly.

"Okay. Peachy," James nodded. "Now you feel weird toward me. Don't you?"

Kendall was silent, sending James the death stare.

"It's cool," James retorted. "Carlos doesn't CARE. You act like you hate my guts, but you trust the hell outta me. You wanna hang with me. You get chill when you're around me. Am I right?"

"I don't understand your lingo," Kendall grumbled.

"See?" Logan added.

"It's sort of weird," Carlos nodded.

"I'm from the 50's okay?" James sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I can't HELP it! Watch The Outsiders!"

"Okay, okay, you're doing great, darling. Go on," Logan laughed. It was the first time Kendall and Carlos had seen him smile, much less laugh.

"Every 'creation'- that's you- is automatically like, a servant, to its maker- that's me. Some creations, like me when I was changed, fall in deep love with their makers. It's sorta why me 'n Logie are hitched. He's my maker," James said. "Maybe it's different for you, since you were already in love."

"I'm not in love with you. And I'm not your SERVANT."

"Really? Yeah? Turn off that lamp," James said, pointing to the lamp beside the bed. Kendall rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Turn off the lamp. I don't like it."

"I'm not gonna-"

"TURN OFF THE LAMP!"

Kendall's hand shot out and switched the lamp off.

"See?" James smirked.

"Oh my god. You're his bitch!" Carlos giggled.

"Okay," Logan got to his feet, taking James' hand from behind. "I think we should all get going."

He didn't like this new interest in Kendall. He didn't like the possibility that Kendall was in love with his husband. He trusted James- he really did- but he knew James LOVED attention and love from others, even if they were women on the street wolf-whistling at him. What would he do if Kendall DID decide he loved James?

"Loge," James said, brows furrowed.

Logan suddenly had the overwhelming urge to… To seduce James. For some reason the thought of Kendall in his living room as Logan and James made a racket in the bedroom crossed his mind as necessary.

_Oh GOD! I am like an animal claiming his mate!_

"I just don't feel safe here," he grumbled, feeling bad for his jealousy. "You know that."

"Yeah- you're crashing at our pad in Minneapolis from now on," James said to Kendall. "Until you find your own place in a town that you're NOT illegal in."

"I'm not sleeping at your house," Kendall said as if offended.

"Apartment," James corrected. "And you don't HAVE to sleep there. We have a TV and you're a vamp and can stay up forever."

"Oooh! He doesn't have to sleep? That's exciting! Oh gosh- I can't even IMAGINE what it's like for you two when you get horny. Is it just like… DAYS of sex?" Carlos asked in fascination.

James started to answer, but Logan cut him off. James had already revealed enough about their sex life to Carlos for one day.

"We need to get going."

Kendall opened his mouth to object, but Carlos started talking lowly in his ear.

"They're right, babe, you're not safe here. You of all people know that," he murmured. "Just go and I'll be over tomorrow after my classes. And I'll text you all day."

With that, Carlos drug a finger across Kendall's opposite jaw, Kendall facing him in a trance.

"Will you be good for them?" Carlos whispered. He heard James and Logan leave the room.

"I don't want to," Kendall pouted.

Carlos pressed his lips to Kendall's ever so softly.

"Be good, okay?"

"Okay."

"Atta boy," Carlos smiled, kissing Kendall once more before jumping up. "Get your clothes and shit together."

Finally Kendall was following James and Logan miserably out the door with a backpack full of stuff, pouting but inevitably doing with James wanted. Carlos was left to change the bed sheets from where two bloody men had slept there and almost died, then he went to bed alone.

* * *

**I dunno, guys… Are James and Logan overdue for some romance? Not sure what to do for the next chapter! I know it's been boring lately, so sorry. It'll get better. :D**


	14. Jealousy is a Bitch

**Thank you all for your continual support. :D I can't tell you how happy it makes me to get reviews and follows and PMs from people who love the story so much they had to tell me in private. :) **

* * *

Kendall sat curled up on the couch, disturbed because of two things. A: he had just fed on a sleeping human under instruction of James. B: He could hear THINGS going on in the bedroom.

Yeah, James and Logan had been together for decades and were MARRIED for Christ sake. And yeah, Kendall loved Carlos to bits and didn't have romantic feelings for James. But did they HAVE to be so LOUD? Why couldn't they just keep it in their pants while Kendall was there?

* * *

James giggled flirtatiously, arms around Logan's neck and draped down his back, as Logan bit deep into his shoulder in the midst of his pleasure. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but he LOVED it when Logan got like this.

"Are you having fun?" he laughed, legs wrapping around his husband's waist.

Logan let out a long grunt before it was muffled by him biting down on the crook of James neck.

"You little asshole," James said flirtatiously, rolling Logan to his back so he could no longer reach. Instead, Logan's nails raked down James' thighs, almost drawing blood. "You're hurting me, Logie!" James giggled, bunching Logan's hands up and holding them above his head as he worked. Black blood was gently rolling down his shoulder and neck now, plus from a few other bites along his other shoulder. Now all Logan could do was scream and moan, but that was okay. He knew Kendall would hear and know- James is LOGAN'S.

Not ten minutes later, both men were screaming, faces to the ceiling, all movement stopped. Yes, after sixty years of this, they had mastered the art of coming together.

James slumped down on the bed, breathing hard.

After a while, Logan rolled over to trace the muscles on James' stomach.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said quietly.

"It's cool- I think it's hot when you do that," James smirked, reaching up to push black hair from Logan's face. "You turn into some kinda animal."

Logan smiled a little and absently scraped crusted blood from James' chest.

"Think Kendall heard?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Damn."

Logan laughed at the lack of sympathy in James' voice, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. James got up to answer the door, and he was exposed to Kendall outside before Logan could stop him.

"Woah!" Kendall squeaked, turning his face away from the naked man. Logan, clad in boxers now, hurried forward and pressed a bunched up t-shirt to James' "area".

"Sorry, bro," James smirked, stepping behind the door to slip into some underwear. Logan found that he wasn't embarrassed.

_Yeah, that's right. You've seen him now, but you can't have him._

"I'm uh… I'm gonna go," Kendall said to him as James stepped behind him.

"Go?" James retorted. "You can't GO."

"We are done FUCKING now," Logan said smoothly, bringing Kendall's caramel green eyes to his black ones.

"Loge," James scowled.

"I'm just gonna go home… I know Los can't sleep without me. And I know he's worried," Kendall said, tearing his eyes from Logan's. Why did he feel so much COMPETITION toward Logan?

"You can't! It's not safe," James reminded him.

"I'll wing it," Kendall insisted. "I can take care of myself."

"He's right," Logan said to James.

"No. You're not going," James said strongly. "We're done fucking, just watch some TV or something."

"Yeah, by the way, what the FUCK is your problem?" Kendall said, voice getting higher. "Cause I mean, it's common courtesy to NOT have sex when guests are at your house. And I mean, if you're gonna do it, be quiet about it."

"Our apologies," Logan smirked.

"And what the hell is YOUR problem? I'm not moving in on your husband, so just calm your tits!"

"Calm my-?"

"Hey! Shut up!" James interrupted defensively.

"I have a boyfriend! I don't CARE about James," Kendall said to Logan.

"Fiance?"

"Nope. BOYFRIEND," Kendall said.

"Wait… What?" James interrupted the little cat fight. "You and Carlos are getting married… Right?"

"No! That was a lie to save my ass!" Kendall said simply. "Gonna kill me, do it now."

James' mouth was agape in shock when suddenly Logan launched himself at Kendall, bringing him to the carpet.

"HE'S SO SWEET AND YOU JUST TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIM!" Logan screeched, socking Kendall in the cheekbone. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Get the hell offa me!" Kendall spat as Logan grabbed a handful of hair and pounding the man's head into the floor. James stepped forward and easily pulled Logan off of Kendall, holding him around the stomach as Logan struggled to get at Kendall.

"YOU JEALOUS PHYSCO!" Kendall yelled back, getting up.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Logan!" James scolded, wrestling Logan to the bedroom and closing the door on him, struggling to hold it closed. Yes, James was beyond strong. But Logan was older and much stronger.

"I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME OUT!" Logan shrieked, pulling at the door.

"Let him out," Kendall challenged.

"He'll kill your ass in a heartbeat!" James growled. "Why would you not tell us the TRUTH?"

"I'm outta here," Kendall grumbled, making his way to the door. In attempt to keep his creation from leaving and risking his life by finding Carlos, James let go of the door and started for him.

Logan was surprised when the door flung open and he almost fell back. He quickly recuperated and dashed out of the room. James' attention was no longer on him- it was on KENDALL- and so Logan slipped past him and jumped onto Kendall's back. They both fell to the ground, and without hesitation Logan snapped his neck. Kendall immediately stopped struggling and his head flopped to the ground.

"I hate you," James muttered, storming away. Logan, breathing hard, got up from the body and turned to see James angrily plopping down on the couch.

"He lied to you. He took advantage of you," Logan breathed, making his way to the bathroom to shower.

"SO YOU KILLED HIM?" James retorted, getting up and following.

"Oh, he will come to in an hour," Logan spat. "I do not want him here anymore."

"I guess that's just too bad!"

Logan paused in the midst of taking a towel from the cabinet below the sink to look at James in shock.

"That's right. For once James isn't doing what Logan wants," James sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Why don't you like him? Because you're jealous?"

"Shut up, James," Logan said angrily, stripping his boxers and stepping into the shower.

"Logan, we've been MARRIED for the majority of my life! I love you more than anything! I'm not gonna LEAVE you for my creation!" James raged. "That's all he is to me- my CREATION! You're my HUSBAND!"

"It's not YOU I am worried about," Logan growled, steam pouring from the top of the shower.

"Kendall's in love, too! And know what? I'm not even heated that he lied. I'm still glad I changed him, cause Carlos loves him a lot," James said.

"I can't have him around forever," Logan said angrily.

"He won't be around forever!"

"I beg to differ! You're too sweet to leave him!"

"Because maybe I was raised my whole vamp life that it's not right to leave your creations!"

"Don't you turn this on me."

"Whatever, Logan. You know I hate tussling with you…"

"Am I right, though? You have not even THOUGHT about leaving him, have you?" Logan prodded.

"You're hard to love."

Logan was silent, going completely still.

"So what, then? After all these years, you don't love me anymore?" he said quietly, not daring to peak out of the curtain. He didn't want James to see the bloody tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Logie… I'll always love you," James sighed, putting Logan's fears to rest. "But you're hard. We're so different, and sometimes you're just so uptight…"

Logan peaked around the curtain to find James pitifully sitting on the sink, looking at him.

"But I need your help in this. Okay?" James said pitifully.

"I am not okay with some man having such a deep connection with my husband- romantic or otherwise. I know what it is like to have a creator, and it is hard to not fall in love with them," Logan said seriously.

"He's in a serious relationship."

"But those feelings cannot be controlled. You of all people know that," Logan sighed.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I do not know… I trust whatever you decide. I will be beside you through anything," Logan said sincerely. James smiled a little and nodded. "Now… You are filthy."

James smirked a little and looked down at the dripped blackness around his neck. He slipped down from the sink and out of his boxers to join Logan in the shower.

"You know, this is your fault," he sang as the steaming water washed the crust from the healed bites.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, moan and groan like a normal person?"

"Too easy."


	15. PLEEEASE!

**Kendall…**

**He…**

**He shaved his scruff.**

***falls to my knees screaming to the sky as rain splatters on my face* **

**It's okay guys… Dustin has enough beard and Dustache for all of them… But… But I want them all to have scruff. All the time. A permanent scruff…**

**Okay… As I morn this, you guys can read. You probably either don't care about his scruff or hate it. But I love it. And it shall be missed.**

* * *

Carlos was surprised when the door of James and Logan's apartment was opened before he even knocked.

"Oh GOD it's been hell!" Kendall said, happily hugging Carlos and whirling him around in a little circle. "Never leave me again!"

"Hey, sexy," Carlos laughed as he was hugged. Kendall basically carried him into the apartment.

"I made you food," he said happily. Carlos' face screwed up in confusion. "I had all day AND night to do nothing. So I made you hamburgers and mac n cheese and French fries. OH, and I was looking for apartments here in Minneapolis and I found a few!"

Carlos laughed a little as Kendall pulled him to the kitchen to find a hot plate already made for him.

"And I called Ross," he said, taking Carlos' backpack. Ross was Kendall's boss. "And told him the situation… Yeah… I'm fired. But I found another job! So it's okay!"

"You're hyper."

"I'm happy to see you!"

Carlos took the plate to the table, where James was eating the same thing.

"Wait… But…"Carlos was confused as to why James, a vampire, was eating food.

"We can eat food and drink and stuff, we just get nothing out of it," James shrugged. "He's a good cook."

"I found a job just for vampires, honey, and basically suicidal people pay me to kill them!" Kendall said excitedly, sitting at the table. "And I get a free meal out of it- and I get paid big bucks."

"What?" Carlos stopped mid-bite, eyes wide. "You can't do that!"

"What? What not?"

"Because you'll be KILLING people!"

"But they want me to. And I'd get paid."

"But… You'll be killing people."

"Just… Eat. We'll talk about it later," Kendall suggested. Carlos returned to his food as Kendall continued on about his day.

"Hello, Carlos," Logan greeted as he entered the kitchen, running his fingers lovingly through James' hair as he passed him.

"Hey, Logan," Carlos chimed. Logan said nothing to or about Kendall.

"So honey, Logan KILLED me last night," Kendall said, staring at Logan.

"What?"

"Yup. I told him we're not getting married and he snapped my neck without a second thought."

Carlos stood from his chair and stared at Logan, horror in his eyes.

"He deserved it," Logan argued. "He took advantage of James' heart of gold!"

"Look, buddy, you can't kill him," Carlos growled, surprising everyone with anger.

"He was back up and walking within an hour," Logan said defensively. "If I had really wanted him dead, I'd have staked him."

"It doesn't matter! I'm serious about this- don't hurt him!"

"Carlos, he just gets a little defensive when it comes to me," James said soothingly. "It isn't his fault."

"Don't let it happen again," Carlos said to Logan before sitting down again. Kendall smirked at Logan, and Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter.

* * *

Carlos laid happily between Kendall's legs on the couch, the laptop on his stomach, as Kendall showed him apartments he had considered. They were all nice, but Carlos knew they didn't have the money for them, especially since Kendall no longer had a job.

"We can't afford these," Carlos said simply.

"I knew you'd say that," Kendall grumbled.

"Well we can't. You don't have a job anymore."

"I COULD have a job."

"You're not killing sad people for money."

Kendall huffed unhappily before clicking on his last link.

"Darkwood Apartments?" Carlos read. "That's in our price range. Where's that?"

"I dunno…"

"Hey, James?" Carlos called. He heard a muffled "YEAH?" from the open bedroom door. "Where's the Darkwood Apartment place?"

"That's here," Logan said, confused.

"Yeah, we live there," James confirmed.

"Hell no," Kendall hissed, going to X out of the link, but Carlos stopped him.

"Honey, but this apartment's so nice. And it's cheap!"

"But THEY live here."

"So? James is nice and I like him. And Logan- I think he'll warm up to you. Once he figures out you're not after his husband's booty," Carlos said, bending his neck up to look at Kendall and give him a pout.

"They're booked anyway," Kendall said, looking at the list of apartments- none saying "VACANT".

"Not that one." Carlos pointed to an apartment number- 320- that said VACANT.

"Hell no."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Baby, we're in apartment 319 right now."

"So…"

"Go out the door and read me the number on the door across the hall."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"I don't wanna get up," Carlos whined. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"320 is the apartment across the hall from this one."

"We'd be neighbors!"

"Shh!" Kendall hissed, not wanting the others to hear. "No way!"

"Damn right there is no way," Logan said, storming into the room. Kendall sighed, knowing Logan heard and saw EVERYTHING.

"But Logan, it would be so cool!" Carlos said, putting the computer on the coffee table and standing up. "We'll be best FRIENDS! I haven't have FRIENDS since high school!"

"OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH!" James almost squealed, practically running into the room. As Carlos and James basically fangirled over being neighbors, Logan and Kendall stared at one another, arms crossed, death in their eyes. They both knew their weaknesses for their other halves would get them into deep shit and force them to live right across the hall from one another.

"This is so exciting!" James squealed, going to hug Logan but stopping when he saw the staring. "Hey!" With that, James took Logan's jaw and roughly forced him to look at him. "Stop it with the hate, cool?"

Logan said nothing as James happily kissed his nose, then turned to the others.

"When're you moving in?" he asked, Logan unenthusiastically under his arm.

"We aren't," Kendall said with finality.

"Oh but, honey, it would be so cool and we would have friends and I love you and PLEEEEASE?" Carlos begged, giving Kendall the undeniable pout. "I'll go call the receptionist all by myself like a big kid!"

"Los-"

"Pleeeease," Carlos begged, and soon James was behind him, chiming in. Kendall sighed and looked at Logan, who was, as usual, giving him the evil eye. Well, this WOULD be a great way to piss him off, after all. And Carlos and James seemed to have already become best friends.

"Fine."

"YESSS!" both men cheered, making Kendall laugh and roll his eyes.

Logan hated- HATED- the thought of Kendall living right across the hall from him… But James hadn't had FRIENDS other than Logan in sixty years, and he seemed to really hit it off with Carlos and, as much as it pained him, Kendall. What kind of a husband would he be to deny that of James? And, well… MAYBE a friend would do some good for Logan himself.

* * *

Logan stood in the doorway of his apartment, leaning on the frame and watching as James carried two heavy boxes into the apartment across the hall. Next came Kendall, who didn't fail to give him a smug look as he entered.

"Honey, why don't you pitch in a little," James sighed as he exited the apartment. "We could use your help with the couch and bed and stuff."

Logan stubbornly shook his head and James sighed and shrugged as he went on to retrieve more to move in.

"Logie, aren't you EXCITED?" Carlos asked, hugging Logan unexpectantly and making Logan stiffen up.

"Nobody calls me Logie."

"James does," Carlos said cheerfully, letting go of him.

"James is my husband. You are my acquaintance."

"Anyway, are you excited?"

"Jumping for joy."

"That's the spirit! Now c'mon- we could use your old man muscles to help move stuff!"

With that, Carlos took Logan's wrist and easily pulled him down the hall, Logan pulling the door closed on his way.

* * *

**Kay, I think I'm gonna have some adventure in the next chapter! I have a partner in crime *cough* THEWEIRDBLOND *cough* and she'll help me out. :D BTW, we have a new collab out and it's called Untouchable and I really love it and it's about the backstory behind the song Untouchable and it's a Kogan/Jarlos and I really love it so check it out on my account!**


	16. Bondage :D

Kendall found Carlos in the kitchen late one night making a glass of water. He had been asleep, Kendall watching TV, when it happened.

"What're you doing up? It's late," he said, approaching Carlos and rubbing his hands up Carlos' bare back and biceps.

"I was thirsty," Carlos replied sleepily as he sipped from his cup. Kendall's nose grazed against his shoulder, catching the indulgent scent of the sweet blood inside. His pulse boomed below Kendall's fingertips, the veins popping out in his hands and lower arms enticing Kendall.

Suddenly Carlos turned and sat his glass on the counter, innocent eyes almost fearful up on his boyfriend. Lately there were times when Carlos felt a bit like a deer, Kendall being a lion. He knew Kendall was knew at being a vampire, but it hurt and scared him when Kendall bit him.

"Don't bite me," he said quietly.

It wasn't until then that Kendall realized how hungry and close to biting Carlos- AGAIN- he was.

Carlos looked up into those eyes he loved, knowing Kendall was about to do just that by the way red clouded around his pupils. The now-swift booming of his heart, he knew, only hypnotized Kendall more, but he couldn't control it. He knew hungry vampires were like animals- they could hear your heart, every breath, smell the fear, and were unbelievably fast. He didn't want to be afraid of Kendall, but until he got himself under control, Carlos wasn't completely safe.

"Do I need to go next door?" Carlos asked, pressed against the counter. He knew if he went next door, James would make sure he was safe and maybe Logan would knock some sense into Kendall if he tried anything.

"No," Kendall said with heartbreaking fear.

"Well… You scare me sometimes."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I don't mean to," Kendall said, stepping back.

"They have blood over there."

"I'm okay," Kendall said gruffly. He was starved.

"Okay… Night."

Kendall watched as Carlos slowly walked back to the dark bedroom. How could he be so STUPID? He couldn't be hungry around Carlos- Carlos smelled so good, his heart was so healthy and beat strongly, and his tan skin just looked so smooth and hypnotizing!

He knew that if he didn't get his shit together, Carlos might just up and leave him. Carlos didn't deserve to constantly be afraid around the man he loves- he deserves to feel completely safe around him.

Wasn't there a little thing called a MAKER to teach Kendall about this stuff? James had told him the basics, but that was just about all the guidance he got.

Without telling Carlos, Kendall grabbed his phone and left, going next door.

* * *

"It's okay, baby," James whispered, stroking Logan's smooth face until his eyes closed and he fell asleep again. James' head snapped to the blond towering over the bed, who had woken him up, thus waking Logan up. Well, Logan was only half-awakened.

"What?" James mouthed. Maybe he secretly gave Kendall and Carlos an extra key to the apartment, but Logan couldn't know about that.

"I'm starved."

James swiftly slipped from beneath Logan's arm to stand.

"We have stuff in the fridge- you know that," James whispered once they exited the bedroom. "You should have some, too."

"I don't want THAT."

"Then what do you WANT from me?" James groaned.

"I don't KNOW!"

James rolled his eyes and retrieved a blood bag. If Kendall was hungry, it was 2 AM- this is what he was going to get. James warmed it up in a clay coffee cup, along with one for himself. They sat at the table in only the light from the kitchen and drank.

"You're stir-crazy, aren't you?" James said, licking red liquid from his upper lip.

"Maybe."

"You wanna go out and jump scrapers and punch things and try to break shit, don't you?"

"Exactly!"

"Me, too," James said thoughtfully. "I've been cooped up in this sack for too damn long."

"So let's go," Kendall shrugged.

"Maybe when Logan wakes up."

"Noooo," Kendall groaned. "Just you and me. Right now. Let's just- GO."

"Logie'd pop a cap in my ass."

"Doesn't he always?" Kendall smirked. "And besides- he's part of the problem! You need a little break. Just for the day."

"No way!"

"Think of it as a maker/creation bonding trip. If we're gonna be neighbors forever, and 'bonded', then I think it's important that we know each other," Kendall said persuasively. "All I know is that you're married to Satan and you're from the 50's."

"I guess."

* * *

"CARLOS? CARLOS, OPEN THE DOOR!" Logan pounded on the apartment door across the hall from his own frantically. It was a Saturday night, so he knew Carlos was there and not at school.

Finally Carlos appeared at the door, in just PJ pants, a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in his hand.

"Whaaaaat?" he answered.

"Is James here?"

"No, he ran off with Kendall," Carlos shrugged.

"WHAT?"

"ReLAX!" Carlos laughed. "Kenny texted me and said that he and James went on a 'bonding trip' and would be back tonight."

"I did NOT get a text or a note or a voicemail or ANYTHING about this!" Logan almost squeaked. "Where exactly are they?"

"Relax, bud! They just went SOMEWHERE. They'll be back. Kendall won't try anything, I promise."

"You don't know that."

"I DO know that. Just come inside and watch cartoons with me," Carlos said soothingly, hand reaching out to pull Logan in by the shirt and picking the door closed behind him.

Logan looked around. The apartment was, of course exactly like his own, except, since they had only lived there a few days, it was barren of decorations. Dishes filled the sink, boxes were stacked against walls, and the TV stood on the floor beside a pile of boards that would soon be an entertainment center when put together.

Carlos could sense that Logan was on edge. He didn't like that his husband was off God-knows-where for God-knows-how-long with a man Logan didn't trust and was dead set on proving that he was in love with James. Carlos trusted Kendall- sure, James was sexy and Kendall's maker- but he knew Kendall wouldn't try anything. So now it was his job to calm Logan down and maybe, just maybe, do some bonding himself. And who ISN'T cheered up by Tom and Jerry?

"Do you want some cereal?" Carlos offered. Logan shook his head and Carlos sat on the couch, shoving a spoonful of sugary breakfast into his mouth. "Sit down," he ordered over a mouthful.

Logan carefully sat on the cushy blue couch and turned his attention to the TV.

The dumb TV show reminded him of the beginning of his and James' relationship. When they first ran away together, they had stayed at a hotel with a TV in the bedroom. James had just giggled hysterically, sometimes laughing like a luniac at the absurd violence of the cartoon animals. That was when Logan had found out that the boy loved cartoons. That night was also the first night James had said that he loved Logan, even after only knowing him for a month.

"It's an old one, but I like it," Carlos said. "Normally Kendall's here watching it with me, but you know. I bet you were alive when this cartoon came out, weren't you? How old are you?"

"I do not see how it matters how old I am."

"Were you a pilgrim?"

"Not quite."

"Oooh- I bet you were one of those guys with the snazzy suit and the huge cigar and the fedora from the twenties, weren't you?"

"At one point."

"You're OLDER than that?"

"Quite."

"What year were you born?" Carlos asked.

"Why do you care?"

"It looks like I'm gonna be around you for like, the rest of my life. So I wanna know about you."

"I was born in 1882."

"DAMN!"

"Damn indeed."

"Did you have siblings?"

"Only a younger brother."

"Did you like him?"

"Of course I liked him," Logan scoffed.

"Well one of my big brothers doesn't like ME," Carlos shrugged.

"Well back in my day, you loved your family no matter what they did, because the life expectancy was 50 year old if you were very lucky and sickness was everywhere," Logan said almost angrily. "Anything could happen to them."

"Okay. So you liked your brother."

"He was like you, I think," Logan said thoughtfully. "He was very, very polite and generous."

"Awe- you think I'm polite and generous?"

"And he was always so playful and happy," Logan continued on. "I loved him a lot."

"I remind you of him?"

"A little bit, yes."

"So you're James' maker, and James is Kendall's maker… Who's your maker?" Carlos asked, setting his empty bowl on the floor and hugging his knees to face Logan.

"A girl I met when I was young. She was very beautiful and enticing- she changed me. She was an ancestor of James in some way or another."

"She was pretty? What was her name?"

"Delilah."

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City, I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty," Carlos sang, but his voice trailed off when Logan didn't look amused. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Oh. I see."

"I loved her more than anything. I drank from my own brother for her. I killed people for her. Which is why Kendall worries me," Logan explained. "I know what it is like to have uncontrollable feelings toward ones maker, as does James."

"Look, buddy. I dunno how you and James are when you're alone, but I know I need a little break from Kendall. I'm sure after however many years with James you've had you need one, too," Carlos said. "Am I right?"

"Perhaps."

"So take a bubble bath. Go on a walk. Watch some porn. Go shopping. I dunno what you like to do, but you should do something that's fun to YOU. You're like Kenny- you only think of James and forget about yourself sometimes," Carlos said. "Like right now, talking to you is fun to me. I'd never be able to do this if Kenny was here, cause, you know, you guys hate each other."

"You call him 'Kenny'?"

"Yeah. Don't you have a pet name for James?"

"A few. It just seems that 'Kenny' is a somewhat unattractive one," Logan said skeptically.

"Yeah, he used to hate it. There isn't much you can do with my name. Like, James calls you Logie, I'm sure you call him Jamie, I call Kendall Kenny. What do you call ME? Kendall came up with 'Los', but that's not cute," Carlos whined.

"Neither is Kenny, so I expect you are okay," Logan smirked.

"So what're you gonna do with your day?"

"I'm unsure. I have not been alone in years," Logan said strangely.

"We could work on your 2013 slang," Carlos said excitedly.

"James has already tried that," Logan said.

"We could… Go shopping."

"Hm… I have enough clothes."

"Eh, whatevs, man. You've got all day to decide," Carlos shrugged. "But you're welcome to stay here and hang with me."

* * *

**Thanks, Theweirdblond for your help! **

**By the way, if you guys haven't read our story "Untouchable" yet, it's a nice longish one to read when you're bored! I love it! It's like, suuuper adventure-packed and adorably gay and involves a shitload of cuteness and romance and emotions and adrenaline and happiness and hilarity, so check it out and leave us a few nice reviews like I just KNOW you will for this one!**


	17. Getting Deep

"See? THAT was fun," Kendall retorted as he and James stepped out into the dark night, Kendall wiping his lips. "Warm, FRESH blood straight outta the vein. That's the stuff."

James wiped his knife on his pants before returning it to his back pocket. He and Logan stopped drinking from humans when blood was available to them through retail, but Kendall wanted to do it, so James had to allow him, right? As his maker, it was his job to safely give Kendall that opportunity. They had been roaming around all day, really doing nothing but driving or walking.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"Let's sit somewhere."

They ended up atop a small apartment building, sitting on the edge.

"This is weird- that I'm not scared. I'm usually afraid of heights," Kendall said, looking over the edge. It was only about a 50 foot drop.

"Cause you were a human. Vamps- they're not scared of much, cause there isn't much that can get at em. Like, if you fell right now, you'd break a bone or two, yeah, but they'd heal up in an hour tops," James shrugged.

"When were you changed?" Kendall asked. They were about two hours away from home and Kendall was excited to be spending the day alone with his maker. If they would forever be linked, they should know each other. Since James hadn't left already, he probably never would. Kendall knew nothing about James, and James new nothing about Kendall, despite the importance behind the relationship.

"Random."

"I need to know stuff about you. Like, tell me about you as a human."

"I was changed when I was like twenty-two. I was one of the coupla people around that graduated high school and I chummed around with the wrong crew. I shoulda been a high-class chump, but I fit in better with the garbage. We were loaded, and we lived in Logan's old pad, oddly enough, and I had his old room. There was a huge painting of him on the wall that was too heavy to get down, and I never woulda thought I'd fall in love with that guy. One of him, his brother, his old lady and old man. I shoulda been one of the popular kids, with a nice car and shit, but I didn't like the popular kids. I liked the garbage, cause I could relate to them. Their old men, if they had one, beat them up a bunch and they were nasty people. My old man did that, too. He killed me one time, when I told em I was a homo. Collapsed my lung- I'da been taking a dirt nap now if Logie hadn't changed me."

"That's horrible."

"Well what about your old man?"

"He died when I was a kid," Kendall shrugged. "I don't know much about him."

"Sorry, man," James apologized.

Kendall shrugged dismissively.

"What were you like?" he asked.

"Exactly like I am now," James smirked. "But I coulda been more than I was when I was a human, ya know? I got good grades in school and I was a nice guy, but I hung out with the wrong kids and sorta took the wrong path."

"I did that, too," Kendall said guiltily, staring at his hands. "I hung around the druggies toward the end of high school. Carlos saved me from that- senior year. I stopped being 'Pothead' and started being 'Faggot', but I think it was worth it."

"Love's worth anything, especially if it lasts."

"What about you and Logan? I know that he's your maker, so you'll always love him, but how does he love you so much?" Kendall asked.

"He was gonna up and leave me when he turned me. I told him I liked him and that I wanted him, but he told me he HAD to leave me. But, you know, me being the fox I am, I convinced him to stay. I guess over the period of sixty-some years he fell for me, like, how could you not?" James chuckled.

Kendall thought about this a second. He imagined it would be easy to fall in love with James, especially if James was in love with you. Kendall was absolutely loyal to Carlos, but if he wasn't, he would be all for James. James knew he was sexy and used that. He knew he wasn't so smart, but he was friendly and caring to make up for it. He was sweet and gentle, but a stone-cold protector when he needed to be. He was a guy who anyone could fall in love with.

"What do you see in Logan? I get that he's your maker, but you're complete opposites."

"Well he's from a time when nobody cursed and everyone minded their manners and shit, and I'm from a time when kids smoked and cussed and were barely home and flipped the bird to adults. That's part of it," James laughed. "He's a hardass to you, but I know what buttons to push to get him to be sweet and gentle," James shrugged indifferently. "He's always been the way he is- I think it's just something that folks from his era had is dry personality. It also has to do with what he's been through. He's an old man with a shitload of scars, you know? I think it's good that he found me, cause I know how to get him to loosen up and take a load off, and I've healed a bunch of his wounds."

"Does he know that I'm not trying to steal you from him?"

"Sure, he knows. I know that. I know it by the way you look at Carlos, and I get that you'd never be disloyal to him. Logie- he's just like an animal if you haven't noticed, and he gets protective of me. I'm like his baby, and if you fuck with me, you're getting it. You've experienced that too many times," James chuckled. "But it's the same the other way around. He IS my baby- my Logie. Believe it or not, he's completely against hurting humans, and he doesn't like violence. So when he's in a tight spot, he won't defend himself, so I have to. I guess it has something to do with the fact that he's my maker and I'd do anything for him, too."

"I don't like that whole 'unspoken rule' that creations are forever loyal to their makers," Kendall said.

"I'd never tell you to do something outrageous for the heck of it," James smirked.

"But I know I'd do it if you did."

"Just like I'd stake myself if Logie asked me to, and he'd stake himself if somehow his maker came back from the dead and told him to. It's just the way it is," James shrugged. "So what about YOU? Tell me about Kendall."

"Not much to me, man. I told you about high school. I played hockey since kindergarten, but got kicked off of the team sophomore year for drugs. I got back in senior year, though, when I was clean. My old man died when I was six and my baby sister was just barely born. My mom's a nice lady, I just called her the other day and told her what's up. My baby sister's fifteen. That's about it."

"Well… Why didn't you go to college?" James asked. "Like Carlos."

"My Pop was a vampire hunter, and he was killed by one. So I pretty much knew what I wanted to do with my life. Technically I went to a four-month class for hunting, but that's it."

"Your old man was killed by a vampire?"

"Yeah. It was hard on my mom, but it was a long time ago," Kendall shrugged.

"Carlos didn't like that you hunted, did he?" James asked in realization.

"He knew about my dad, but also what person would be okay with his boyfriend risking his life slaying monsters every day? I'd never let Los do it. He may be a year older than me, but he acts like he's six and has the innocence of a baby," Kendall said.

"He's older than you?" James snorted.

"I'm only twenty-one, he's twenty-two, twenty-three in August."

"I'd never guess."

"Well in human years, what were you and Logan when you were changed?"

"He was twenty-one and I was twenty-two," James said.

"How did you meet?"

"He was in Weston to visit, cause he grew up there and he likes to go see the changes once in a while. That's why we were there when we met you. He saw me on the street, I didn't think shit about it till he came up to me and talked to me-,"

"Was it love at first sight?"

"I think in a way, it was for him. I have the same eyes as his maker, and apparently I look like her."

"You don't think…"

"Maybe he kept me around at first cause I looked like the broad," James interrupted, knowing what question would be asked. "But I know his feeling changed."

"Okay, yeah, finish the story."

"My gang tried to beat him up. This was back when vamps were scarce and hated- like it is now in Weston. They stabbed him, and he scared them away. Me, being the dipshit I am, cornered myself into an alley, and almost died of fear when he came after me," James laughed at himself. "But we talked a little, and I brought him to my house cause I didn't want my gang to tell a hunter about him and get him killed. Cause maybe I thought he was sexy and I liked him. My old man beat me to death that night. Logie, being the sweetie he is, took me to the hospital, but it was too late. I guess he really did care about me even back then, cause he bit me a shitload to change me," James lifted his sleeves to show scars of bite marks up his arm. "He told me later that he was afraid that I would die and he'd never be able to see my smile again. I thought that was sweet."

James looked over at Kendall to see that he was smiling a little at the story.

"So how come you and Carlos don't get married? If you've been together since high school."

"We don't have the money," Kendall shrugged, ashamed.

"That's not the whole reason, is it?"

"Yes it is," Kendall insisted.

"Dude, I'm your MAKER. I won't tell."

Kendall looked over, unsure, to James. James offered his pinky, and Kendall had to laugh a little as they hooked pinkies in a "pinky swear".

"I know he wants a big pretty wedding with his whole family and to be a princess for a night, but there's no way I can give that to him- especially now that I don't have a job," Kendall sighed. "But I'm scared especially now. I don't want to get married and be holding hands, looking 21, with a man who's in his sixties later on. I don't want to be sitting at my husband's deathbed when he's old and broke down and watch him die. I know I could change him, and let him live forever with me… But I don't want this for him. Do you get that, or does it sound dumb?"

"I get it completely. But I think that you're like Logie, and you're gonna end up proposing anyway because Carlos wants it. You're gonna live forever- why not? And Carlos- he won't. So it's your job to make his life the best it can possibly be," James said. "Me and Logie- we're loaded. I'm your maker, I'll give you money for an awesome wedding and a long honeymoon to somewhere far away."

"I couldn't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"I dunno- I was raised to not let people do crazy things for you when you can't return it," Kendall shrugged.

"Carlos is my buddy- it's for him, too. Besides, you have forever to pay me back."

"How do you even have all that money?"

"My mom's will. She hit the bucket a while back and she never took me out of her will, so I got all her money, which is a shitload, cause she owned a makeup business till she died. Logie had his own money when he was a human, plus a bunch in the bank that he didn't know about till a while ago that just kept earning interest for a hundred and some years."

"Damn."

"Yeah. So… You're gonna do it? You're gonna get hitched?"

"I dunno, I'll have to talk to Los about it."

"What? NO! It's gotta be romantic! You gotta be the handsome knight in shining armor-"

"Ha, funny, cause my last name's Knight."

"I didn't catch that. That'll getta few chucks, eh?" James said proudly, shouldering Kendall. "Anyway, you gotta set up a romantic night for him and spell the question out in rose petals on the bed! You gotta take him out to the park and have an airplane spell it out! You gotta wait till he's outta the shower and write it on the mirror! You gotta-,"

"OR I could just talk to him about it."

"That's- what does Logie say?- it's ANTICLIMACTIC," James retorted. "Carlos wants to be swept off his feet and made sweet love to by the man who makes his heart beat a million miles a minute. He wants to be asked that special question and be able to look up and see in your eyes that you're 100 percent positive about your decision. He wants to be able to say yes and you hug him and whirl him in a circle and give him kisses and he knows you're the happiest man alive. He's- he's like me."

Kendall found himself almost drooling over James' words. The way James glowed when he talked about it made Kendall excited for it.

"I never had that. And Logie regrets it, and he makes up for it every single day of our lives," James said quietly, happily. "But YOU- you have to make that special question PERFECT, and still treat him like royalty every day. That man- he's special. You have to take care of him and make sure he knows he's loved."

"That was… Really deep," Kendall said thoughtfully.

"I have my moments," James smirked. "So? Any ideas?"

"I think I'll wing it," Kendall said. "I dunno when or how."

"Well… I guess we should be getting back. Logie's gonna kill me- maybe literally," James laughed, letting up and offering a hand to help Kendall up.

"It's not pleasant," Kendall muttered.

"I know. Believe it or not, he's killed me a few times out of anger," James laughed. "He's got a temper, and he knows I'm just a big punching bag for him. He's broke my bones and killed me and bladed me so many times, I'm used to it. But of course, any time I try to return the favor he won't have it."

"Wow. True love right there," Kendall smirked.

"Damn straight."

* * *

**See, this is what happens when I write short chapters. I get carried away and end up making a billion chapters. So sorry if this ends up being like 94 chapters. :D No, it won't. But it's gonna be long.**


	18. Logan Kills- Again

"I apologize if the steak is not quality," Logan said bashfully as Carlos made a plate of steak and mashed potatoes and green beans, which they had made together. Logan hadn't cooked much of anything his whole life, so Carlos decided it was time he learned, just for the hell of it. They had spent the day unpacking the apartment, and now it was night.

Carlos sat and cut a chunk from his steak, stopping before it reached his mouth, practically dripping with blood.

"Logan, I realize you like it bloody, har-dee-har," Carlos smirked, slapping the meat back on the indoor grill and turning it on. "But I can get really sick if I eat that."

"My apologies, Carlos, I didn't mean to," Logan apologized.

"We worked on this, Logan. Say 'sorry'."

"Sorry," Logan sighed.

"See? Wasn't that a hundred times easier? And it's cool, bro," Carlos laughed, making his way to the door. "They're home!"

Logan didn't know how Carlos knew, but he opened the door just as Kendall was about to put the key in the hole.

"Hello, pumpkin," Kendall chimed, bending to pecked Carlos on the lips as he entered. "What's Logan doing here?"

"We spent all day together! It was so much fun- we got a lot of unpacking done," Carlos said. Kendall looked around to see only a few boxes remained and the entertainment center was put together.

"Where is James?" Logan asked.

"He went to your apartment," Kendall grumbled.

"You can go, dude, I've got the steak," Carlos said. "We won't call the cops when we hear yelling."

"Goodbye, Carlos, I will see you soon," Logan said, swiftly moving for the door.

* * *

"JAMES DYLAN DIAMOND, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Logan's voice rang through the apartment. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

He stormed into the bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw his damn husband in only a pair of navy blue briefs- the kind with light blue seams that Logan liked. His muscles rippled below his tan skin and James gave Logan a look like "you're really gonna be mad at all THIS?"

"Where were you?" Logan growled trying to focus on James' hazel eyes, but had to look away from the seductiveness.

"Just out with Kendall. We went to Windrixville," James said casually, approaching Logan slowly.

"James, don't," Logan jerked from the soft touch on his bicep. "Why were you there? Why didn't you tell me? What did you do?"

"Kendall thought it was important that we know more about each other. I didn't tell you because I forgot, and I'm sorry. We just roamed around, I helped him feed the way you taught me, and we talked. I learned a lot about him," James answered, reaching forward to hook his indexes into Logan's belt loops and pull him forward.

"I am SO mad at you right now," Logan hissed, tearing away and going to the dresser. He retrieved a t-shirt and launched it at James to put on. "Don't even TRY seducing me!"

James sighed- it was worth a try- and slipped on the shirt and PJ pants on the floor.

"Honey, why're you so mad? It wasn't a big deal."

"I was so WORRIED about you! I woke up and you were gone! Your cell phone was on the table! I went over to Carlos' apartment and I had to hear from HIM that you went with Kendall!" Logan lectured. "I was worried that you had finally found someone better and was never coming home! You are LUCKY that Carlos distracted me, or I would have gone after you and staked him!"

"Logie, you're being ridiculous. Kendall just wanted to bond, cause I'm his maker and he's my creation and we knew nothing about each other."

"You could not have done that here?"

"No! Because YOU would get jealous and kill him- again!"

"Do not turn this one me!"

"Loge-," James sighed, running his hands over his face. "Please?"

"What did you learn about him today, James? His CHILDHOOD?"

"Yeah!"

"You do not even know about MY childhood!" Logan snapped.

"I do too! I know that you loved to take care of the horses and you and Hector would play ball with the poor kids and that you were good at school and Hector wasn't and that-,"

"I do not want to hear it, James!"

"Really? Cause frankly I'm a little confused as to why you asked, then," James retorted.

"I am married to a child!"

"Then what? I'm too IMMATURE?"

"James!"

"Why can't you get it into your thick little noggin that I've loved you for sixty straight years, and I wouldn't change that because of some blonde fuck that I met? A blonde fuck that has a boyfriend! If you're so insecure, LEAVE!"

"FINE!"

James' jaw dropped as Logan whirled to the closet and got out his old backpack, stuffing things into it. Okay, he knew Logan was just proving a point, but James knew he had taken it too far.

"No, no, no, NO, baby, put that all back," James said, coming up behind Logan and turning the backpack upside down to spill the contents out. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I'm a jackass."

"I hate you! I cannot believe that I've spent this much of my life with you!"

"Loge, you're just blowing smoke now. Shut up," James grabbed his wrists and waited to have Logan's eyes on his. Logan, however, being angry and more powerful, escaped his bonds, grabbed either side of James' head, and stared.

"Don't you do it, Logan Mitchell," James growled. He really wasn't in the mood to die. Logan, of course, snapped his neck anyway and watched with satisfaction as James' body fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. He loved the satisfying "CRACK!" of the neck bone of someone he was angry with.

After a while, we set the neck bone and carried James carefully to the bed.

* * *

"Why do you think I'll leave you for Kendall?" James asked quietly, approaching Logan, who was slowly putting everything from the backpack back in their places in the drawers. His neck hurt like hell, but he HAD to finish this conversation. Logan was very calm now as he turned to his previously dead husband. He had been thinking the fight over all this time, and he thought he figured out his jealousy.

Logan's eyes filled with bloody tears for the first time in a long time and his lip quivered.

"Because you should," he said weakly.

"What?" James watched as blood tracked down his husband's cheek.

"I am but a cranky old man who does not deserve such a chipper person to love me," Logan said quietly. "Kendall can play with you and joke and have fun. I know you will realize that."

"Sweetie," James whispered pitifully, his arms wrapping around Logan's waist as he kissed away Logan's tears. Logan sniffled as James held him. He never wanted to admit that to James- never meant to tell ANYONE that. "I've loved you and only you for sixty years and I'll keep doing that for sixty more, and sixty after that, and sixty after that- forever."

"I do not deserve you. I deserve dust."

"Yeah, you're not a jokester, and you don't like doing crazy shit. But know what? You take care of me. And even if you left me and Kendall left Carlos and it was only us, I wouldn't be with him. I'd kill myself, cause you left me."

"You would not."

"Yup. Stake myself in a heartbeat."

Logan cuddled deeper into James, wiping his tears freely on his shirt.

"If me and Kendall met somehow before I met you, we'd be best friends at most. Cause that's what we should be- best friends. We don't fit together romantically. I need someone tough and sure of himself- like you. Kendall- he's big and goofy and unstable."

"I am quite tough and sure of myself now, aren't I?" Logan chuckled.

"I can deal with a few times," James laughed. Logan took a cleansing breath and pulled from James' arms, James wiping smeared blood from his cheeks.

"I must go apologize to Kendall," he said quietly. James' jaw dropped and his brows raised.

"Logan Mitchell- APOLOGIZING? You didn't even apologize for murdering me!"

"Because I am not sorry for that," Logan smirked.

* * *

Carlos was surprised to find Logan outside the door, looking serene.

"Hey, dude, what's up," Carlos said brightly. "James kick you out?"

"No," Logan smiled a little. "I… I came to apologize."

"Oh… Come in," Carlos said, stepping back for Logan to enter. Kendall was at the table, waiting for Carlos to come back. When he saw Logan, he jumped up, hands up in surrender.

"Nothing happened, dude, I swear," he said quickly.

"May I sit?" Logan asked Carlos quietly.

"Sure, man," Carlos smiled, sitting where he was to eat, Logan next to him at the round table, across from Kendall.

"I won't be long," Logan said, running his hand through his hair. "I just came by to apologize to you, Kendall."

Kendall's eyes flashed suspiciously to the smiling Carlos.

"It was unfair of me to think that you would steal my husband from me. It was unfair of me to kill you. It was unfair of me to act in such a horrid manner toward you, and I am truly sorry for what I have done," Logan murmured. "I am ashamed of myself for it. You are the creation of my husband- he loves you and I must be supportive."

Kendall sat in shock, just staring at Logan.

"Kenny! Say something," Carlos hissed.

"Um… Yeah… I know I can be a dickhead sometimes, so I can't blame you."

"I was insecure because I saw a better mate for my husband in you than I could ever be," Logan said, looking ashamed down at the table.

"What?" Kendall retorted, no longer embarrassed. He had spent a lot of that day talking about just how much James loved him, and he wouldn't take that from Logan. Logan looked up, surprised. "He LOVES you and all your flaws! Like, I spent all day listening to how deeply he feels about you, and dammit you better believe it! There's nothing in this whole WORLD he would trade for you. He told me he'd kill himself if you asked him to!"

"Yes, but part of that is because I am his maker."

"I don't give a shit! He would NEVER leave you! EVER!"

"Well, that is what he told me."

"Good. And you believe him?"

"I suppose."

Carlos could see that Kendall was getting heated, so he intercepted.

"Everyone gets insecure. Like, in high school Kendall ALWAYS thought I'd leave him for a girl, cause most of my friends were girls. And you know what? I bet James gets scared that you'll find someone else, too. You're not obligated to love him, after all. Maybe he's scared you'll find some proper old prick to love instead of him," Carlos shrugged.

"He knows I wouldn't."

"And he THOUGHT you knew he wouldn't leave you."

Logan was silent, finally seeing the point.

"Thanks for coming by, Logan… That was really cool of you," Kendall said. Logan stood slowly and nodded. "And maybe I should be worried. Carlos wouldn't stop talking about his day with you," he smirked. Carlos laughed and punched his shoulder and Logan had to laugh a little, too.

"Work on your 2013 talk, bro," Carlos said as he left.

"You got it, dude," Logan called.

"Wrong year!"

* * *

**Ah, yes. Beautiful.**

**Guys, just think about something for a sec. Use your imagination about the show:**

**What if Logan was the pretty one and James was the smart one?**

**What if James was the leader and Kendall was the pretty one?**

**What if Logan was the goofy one and Carlos was the smart one?**

**What if Carlos was the leader, Kendall the smart one, Logan the pretty one, and James the goofy one?**

**Has anyone ever stopped to just THINK about this?!**


	19. 82 Years Old

Logan awoke one morning with James' head on his shoulder, James already awake.

"Good morning, my love," Logan said cheerfully, kissing his forehead. James smiled and looked up at him.

"You're in a happy mood," he noted as Logan kissed his pointed nose.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Normally it takes a while for you to get happy."

"Normally I wake up and you are already up or sprawled out on the other side of the bed," Logan said. "I love waking up with you here. Or me in your arms- either way."

Even after over sixty years, the couple still didn't have a set rule on masculine and feminine roles.

Sometimes they went to sleep with Logan in James' arms, sometimes the other way around. There were times when the sex roles were changed, just depending on what happened naturally. When they watched movies, normally it was James who had a casual arm over the back of Logan's chair, but if it was a scary movie his face would be hidden in Logan's shoulder.

There were some things, though, that were always the same.

James had a leash on Logan like a dog, for instance, and could get Logan to do anything for him. Logan always opened doors or scooted back chairs for James- a chivalrous act that he never grew out of. Logan handled finances and money, while James normally warmed up blood for them when they were hungry. Sometimes Logan got James flowers- girly, yes, but James loved flowers picked from the side of the road. The majority of the time, Logan naturally assumed the male role while James took the female role, but sometimes they switched.

"Do you know what today is?" James asked, propping himself happily up on an elbow to look at his husband.

"No… What?" Logan asked, knowing exactly what day it was because James had been talking about it all week.

"Logie," James pouted.

"It's… Saturday, right, darling?"

"LOOOOGE," James groaned, knowing now that Logan was kidding. "You know!"

"Of course I know," Logan grinned. "Happy Birthday, darling. How old are you now, four hundred?"

"No!" James smirked. "I'm… Let's see… Eighty… Two?"

Today was July 16th. It was too confusing for James to keep up with how old he was in "vamp years" and "human years", so he just went by how many birthdays he had had.

"Well I'll be- what an old man," Logan mocked, rolling James to his back to kiss him teasingly on the neck and shoulders.

"I'm not old till I'm in my hundreds," James said, like a human woman saying that she "isn't old until she's forty".

"So what is your first birthday wish?" Logan asked, pulling his head up to look at James.

"A nice bath for two?"

"Ha! THAT bath tub? Two grown men?" Logan smirked.

"We could… Find a nice hotel with a Jacuzzi."

"I would have thought you wanted to spend the day in the presence of your friends," Logan said.

"But Carlos and Kendall can't fuck me all day, now can they?"

"They COULD, but things would get strange."

"Awe! I get a wise-cracking Logie for my birthday?"

"Do not get too used to it."

"So… Is that a yes on the hotel?" James asked hopefully.

"Anything you want, love," Logan smiled. "The whole day is your choice."

"I'm gonna go look on the internet," James said excitedly.

Logan smiled and watched James scamper out of the room in boxers and a t-shirt. He loved James' birthday simply because James loved it. James was always so happy on that day.

He was confused when he heard a ringing.

"Babe, your phone's ringing!" James called from the kitchen. Logan sat up and took his phone from the night stand. Nobody had ever called him except James… But now it had an unknown number on it as it buzzed and rang.

"Hello?" he answered, confused.

"LOGAN!"

"Who is this?"

"Loge, this is Carlos, we're in Weston and Kenny's in trouble and PLEASE hurry we're beside the Family Dollar," Carlos said quickly. "HURRY!"

"What?"

"LOGAN!"

"I will be there in a moment."

* * *

"I'm just here to visit my MOM!" Kendall pleaded as the hunter pressed his head against the bricks behind him with his stake against his throat. Carlos had long since disappeared to call for help. "C'mon, Jeff! You know me!"

"When did you get like this?" the older man growled. "You were our best hunter!"

"Just- just let me go and I'll tell you," Kendall pleaded.

"I have to kill you, Kendall," the guy said sadly. "It's the law."

"I know! You know I know that better than ANYONE knows! And if I know anything, it's that you know that I know that YOU know that you can't kill me, cause you know I'm your best friend, dude!"

The man looked confused for a second, but suddenly there was the sound of heavy boots on the sidewalk.

"I've got this one," came a familiar voice, and Logan appeared with two wooden stakes in his hands. "Take a load off, man, I think there's another one toward the boarder."

Jeff looked confused.

"Who're you?"

"I'm the new guy- name's Mitchell Logano," Logan said simply without a moment of hesitation or a lick of his proper and strict speech. "Boss told me to come get this one from you."

"Uh…"

Logan stepped forward and stabbed a stake into Kendall's stomach. Kendall yelled and groaned in pain.

"I got it from here, bro," Logan said. "See ya around."

Jeff hesitantly stepped away from Kendall and Logan roughly forced his forearm against Kendall's throat, the other hand holding the stake in his stomach.

Jeff slowly passed by Carlos and James, casually standing beside the door to the store, James ridged and afraid that the guy would detect him, but he didn't.

Carlos hurried over to them to find Logan yanking the stake from Kendall's stomach and dropping it to the concrete.

"You've been working on your 2013 talk, haven't you?" Carlos asked proudly, hugging Logan's side in thanks.

"Perhaps."

"It was good, man. I almost believed you were a hunter," Carlos congratulated, Logan giving a little bow for his performance.

"Still don't see why I couldn't do that," James grumbled sadly as Carlos stepped forward to inspect Kendall.

"Because you would not be able to stab him," Logan said simply, slipping the leftover stake into James' pocket. "And you have not mastered the art of speaking without showing your fangs."

"Let's just get outta here," Kendall grumbled. "I'll call Mom and Katie and tell them to come to our place sometime."

They walked quickly and boarded Logan's car.

"What were you guys even thinking- coming back here?" James asked, twisting in his seat as Logan drove.

"We were gonna go see his mom and sister," Carlos shrugged. "But damn- they're good. I figured they'd never suspect Kenny, but they did."

"Yeah, thanks, Logan. I mean, you stabbed and choked me, but I'd be dead right now if you didn't," Kendall said gratefully.

"All in a day's work, citizen," Logan said briskly, sending James into a fit of giggles.

"You're on a roll, Logie!"

"Only because it's your birthday," Kendall sang. James gasped and turned to him, eyes bright.

"You remembered!"

"Well YEAH. You only reminded us every day this month," Kendall smirked.

"I made you a cake," Carlos chimed.

"I LOVE cake!"

"I know, that's why I made it," Carlos laughed.

* * *

Logan wasn't too antsy to get to the hotel as they all gathered with the lights off in Carlos and Kendall's apartment. They had rented a suite for three days, so there was plenty of time. Right now Logan was just focused on the happy look in James' eyes as the light from eighty-two lighted candles danced in his eyes atop the cake. He never wanted that look to go away.

After the song, James took a huge breath and started to blow out the many, many candles. Eventually Carlos had to jump in there and help to get all the flames out.

"We wanted to get you something… But we couldn't afford anything we thought you'd like," Kendall said as Logan cut the cake and the lights were turned on. "But eventually we'll go to a hockey game- all together. We wanted to get tickets, but you know."

"It's the thought that counts," James beamed, so glad he had friends to want to get him gifts besides Logan. Logan felt bad- if he knew that James was so lonely, he would have taken him out to find friends. Logan himself was happy with just James, but he knew that James was a social butterfly.

Logan realized that James was staring at him expectantly, a goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"You know! You KNOOOOW!"

"You don't think I forgot the gift, did you?" Logan asked slyly. "You are just going to have to wait until we get to the hotel."

"Ooooh," Carlos and Kendall hooted simultaneously.

"It isn't like that!" Logan insisted, turning deep red.

"Oh, Logie. So innocent," Carlos giggled, pinching his cheek.

"Carlos, how many times must I tell you-,"

"Nobody calls me Logie but my husband," Carlos mocked good-naturedly.

* * *

"Sweetheart, why did you not tell me that you were so lonely?" Logan said worriedly as James turned on the TV of the suite and sat on the bed beside him.

"What? I'm not lonely. I have you," James said cheerfully.

"Let me rephrase. Why did you not mention that you wanted friends?"

"Because what would you have done?"

"I don't know. We could have gone to a bar or somewhere and made friends."

"No offense, babe, you know I love you to death, but you would have scared them away," James said worriedly. "Yeah- I'm fun and can make buddies, but you- you're sorta…"

"I understand," Logan sighed.

"Carlos likes you," James offered. "I like you. Kendall likes you."

"I just wish that we hadn't gone this long with you being miserable."

"I wasn't miserable. I didn't even know how much I missed chumming around with people until we met them."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

Logan smiled as James kissed his cheek.

"Oh- I got you something," Logan said cheerfully, getting up and going to his backpack to retrieve a box, neatly wrapped in silver paper.

James tore it open excitedly, looking up at Logan suspiciously as he took out a big piece of leather.

"My old leather!" he said in surprise. His leather jacket had gotten worn, bloody, and torn up within a few years of running around with Logan, so he had to give it up. He knew this was it because it had the same warm red plaid interior.

"I got it fixed," Logan smiled.

"It's just like it used to be!"

Somehow all the worn holes, slashes, and stains were repaired and the jacket looked new.

"It may be out of style now, but perhaps it will be back 'in' soon enough," Logan laughed as James stood and slipped it on over his bare torso.

"Oh, honey, leather is ALWAYS in," James said happily. "Do I look good?"

"Very handsome."

"That's it? 'Handsome'? Not 'hot', or 'sexy', or 'smokin'?"

"You look… Delicious."

James burst into laughter.

"Are you turning into a flamer? Describing me like desert?" James giggled as Logan grabbed his jacket by the zippers and pulled him closer, standing on his knees on the bed.

"You look 'yummy'," Logan giggled, kissing his husband's neck.

"That's my favorite."

"How about… 'Tasty'?"

James hummed in consent.

"How about you find out just how good I taste?" he said quietly. Logan giggled, turning a bit red, and nodded.

* * *

**Hey dudes check out my new story called "Don't Leave Us"! I like it a lot. :D And if anyone has new story ideas, I'm open. **


	20. Nothing Turns To Something

Kendall got out of the bathroom one Monday morning to find Carlos on the bedroom floor, holding his temples, sobbing his eyes out. It was a surprise, considering he had just woken up smiling and happy in Kendall's arms.

"Los?" Kendall asked skeptically, clad in just gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Carlos cried, squeezing Kendall's heart with fiery panic. Carlos never joked about things like this. Never. He dropped to his knees, gently rolling Carlos to his back.

"What's going on?" he demanded, Carlos curled up on his back, whimpering and sobbing.

"My head! Oh GOD, Kenny! PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Are you sure you don't need an ibuprofen?"

"KENDALL!"

Kendall sprang up, scared by the pain and panic in Carlos' face, and retrieved his phone. As he called, he hurried over to retrieve Logan. Logan always knew what to do.

"Something's wrong with my Los and I need help and hurry," Kendall pleaded to James, who answered the door in his PJ's. The operator of 911 answered the phone and Kendall turned back to his own apartment to speak.

"LOGAN!" James called.

* * *

Carlos' sobs and tenseness had slowly subsided into leftover sniffles and his body limp on the ground, head in Kendall's lap, by the time his neighbors got there.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked, kneeling beside his friend.

"Good now. But- it felt like someone had jack-hammered my head in, there for about two minutes straight," Carlos said groggily.

Logan turned on the flashlight on his phone and shone it in Carlos' eyes, watching them contract like normal, and Carlos could follow his finger through the air with his eyes easily.

James brought the paramedics in and they checked Carlos out basically the same way Logan had.

"I think I'm okay now, feelahs," Carlos said, trying to sit up.

"No, no, no, no, sir," the man said, holding him down. "A headache that brings a grown man to the ground in tears? That's not normal. We're taking you in."

The two other men entering the room with a stretcher made Carlos look up at Kendall for help. He didn't want to be taken away by that thing- he could walk. He didn't even think he needed to go to the hospital- he wanted Kendall to save him.

"It's okay," Kendall whispered supportively. "Don't be scared."

Carlos opened his mouth to say "I'm NOT scared", but he realized that he truly was. He had never been hospitalized before, and doctor's checkups were enough for him.

* * *

"Well, we can't find anything wrong," the woman doctor said, sitting on the edge of Carlos' bed.

"Told you," Carlos grumbled.

"But the pain you were describing isn't something to be taken lightly. If it made you cry-"

"I cry about everything! I cry during ASPCA commercials. I cry when I stub my toe. I cry when Kendall yells at me," Carlos said quickly. Logan was leaning against the opposite wall, looking wise as hell, while James was in the wheelchair Carlos was brought in and Kendall was in the chair beside the bed.

"No, honey, the look on your face-" Kendall said, pained.

"We need to get you to an MRI," the doctor said. "I doubt we'll find anything, but it's just a precaution."

"Look, doc! I'm fine! I'm okay!" Carlos pleaded.

"It won't take long."

Carlos gave up, bringing his knees to his chest in defeat.

"How does Wednesday work for you?" the doctor asked. Wednesday- the day after the next day.

"Okay I guess," Carlos said quietly.

"Great. If this happens again, call an ambulance. We may have to do the MRI early. But for now, you're free to leave. This paper tells you everything you need to know."

The doctor gave Carlos a paper and left.

"Don't be afraid," James said cheerfully, getting up from the wheelchair as Carlos easily got up. "I got an MRI once when I was a kid cause I had a horrible ear infection. It's not bad."

"And that was close to seventy-five years ago. I am positive it is more comfortable and enjoyable nowadays," Logan said as they started walking out of the room.

"I'm not SCARED," Carlos huffed.

"You're afraid that they'll find something and you'll have to get crazy head surgery," Kendall snorted. Carlos had never even considered that, and stared, horrified, at the blonde as he stopped walking.

"It won't happen," Kendall assured, going back and taking Carlos' hand. "You're too young to have something wrong with you."

"What if I have, like, brain cancer and they have to crack my head open to fix me? What if when they do that I get brain damage and come out retarded? What if-," Carlos was getting close to hysteria.

"But the chances of something being wrong in your head are very slim," Logan said matter-of-factly.

"There's already something up with his head," James smirked.

* * *

Carlos felt his muscles tighten and cramp as his name was called to leave the waiting room. James smiled supportively as he stood, pulling Carlos up and holding his hand as they followed the nurse down the hall. Kendall would be there, but Katie had gotten sick and he had to take care of her while his mother was working. Logan had decided not to come- he didn't want to crowd Carlos and make him more uneasy.

Carlos was fine with just James being there. James wasn't afraid to hold his hand, like he was now, and make him laugh and knew how to cheer Carlos up. He made Carlos feel somehow safe.

Another crazy headache had happened just that morning after Kendall left, but Carlos told nobody about it. It had brought him to the floor again, writhing in invisible pain and sending burning tears down his cheeks. It was over in another few minutes and he didn't breathe another word about it.

They were lead into a huge room with a huge spaceship looking machine in it and a lot of computers. Carlos squeezed James' hand unknowingly, wanting to turn back and leave. James moved his hand from Carlos' to his shoulder, making sure Carlos didn't try to run.

A doctor in a white lab coat met them and shook their hands.

"He's nervous," James explained, the doctor noticing Carlos looking wildly around the room.

"No need. You won't feel a thing and it will be over in half an hour," the doctor said cheerfully. "Now, I'm gonna have to ask you," she pointed to James, "To sit in that room there," she pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, "And we'll get him ready."

Ten minutes later Carlos was laying on basically a tray in a hospital gown. The nurse lady asked if he was comfortable and although Carlos really wasn't, he nodded.

The machine roared to life, making Carlos jump. The nurse laughed and told him he would be entering the machine now. The tray slowly slid into the machine, Carlos' eyes squeezing shut. He didn't like this!

James watched from the window, knowing Carlos was about to piss his pants. He felt bad for him. The nurse slipped into the room and she and a few doctors watched multiple screens in the room. James was fascinated by the images appearing- was the Carlos' BRAIN? Cooool.

* * *

Carlos was relieved when he was fully clothed again and lead into an office, James sitting in a chair waiting for him. James smiled and stood, hugging Carlos happily.

"That was so rad, bud," James beamed. "I saw your brain!"

"Did you hear them say anything?" Carlos asked worriedly as they sat in chairs before the empty desk.

"Nah- they were whispering and talking in doc talk," James shrugged. "Was it as bad as you imagined?"

"It was boring," Carlos admitted. "I dunno what I expected, but not sitting in a tube for half an hour, bored outta my mind."

They waited for what seemed like forever. Carlos texted Kendall about his experience and James sat slumped in his chair, staring at the ceiling and humming. Finally the door opened and the doctor entered with a file.

Suddenly Carlos wished vigorously for Kendall. James seemed to sense that and he reached over to hold his best friend's hand, Carlos giving a thankful smile.

Neither of them expected the next words.

"There's good news and bad news. I'll give the bad first, cause the good wouldn't make sense if you didn't know the bad," the doctor said, pulling up a picture on her computer and turning the monitor to them.

"This is your brain, Carlos," she said, pointing with the eraser of a pencil to two pictures- a top and a side view of a black-and-white brain.

"Okay…" Carlos was too worried to enjoy the image the way James had.

"This little white spot-" she pointed to a small white mass, about the size of a penny, "is a tumor."

Both men's hearts seemed to stop and all blood rushed from their faces. James sneaked a glance at his friend, whose head had bowed. Carlos took his hand from James, bundling both of his own in his lap. Carlos felt like he needed to vomit, pass out, or burst into tears. He was glad Kendall hadn't come- Kendall would have done something drustic.

"There is good news, though," she assured. "It is easily removable."

"What if I don't want it removed?"

"It could be malignant and cancerous. We don't know yet. If it isn't removed, it will only keep causing those severe headaches, and I know you don't want that," she said sternly. "It could also grow or spread."

"I don't want surgery," he said. Just the thought of a bone saw cutting through his skull and doctors picking around in his brain made him want to cry and shiver.

"Sir-"

"I don't."

"Carlos," James said quietly. "I think you need to talk to Kendall about this."

"Why? So he can make me do something I don't want? No! It's my choice," Carlos snapped. James didn't take it personally, he just pursed his lips and looked back at the computer.

* * *

Carlos sat absently on his couch. James sat beside him, an arm around his shoulders.

"Kendall said he'd be home in a few," James said. "Do you want to tell him alone?"

"Yeah…"

Logan sat on his knees before Carlos, looking up at his face, a ghost of such a happy spirit. He reached up to put his hands on his friend's knees, and Carlos' black eyes dropped to his.

"It will be okay, Carlos," Logan said softly.

"I'm afraid."

Logan nodded in acceptance, his thumbs rubbing Carlos' knees soothingly. He gave James a sad little smile, who returned it with his head on Carlos'.

"Just remember that you are surrounded by vampires," Logan said to Carlos. "If something goes wrong, it is not the end. We will not let you die."

"Kendall wouldn't allow that," Carlos said. "He doesn't want me to be a vampire."

"But when it comes down to the love of his life dying, do you think he will change his mind?"

Carlos shrugged sadly and dropped his eyes. The door opened and the smell of Chinese food wafted into the apartment.

"I'm home!" Kendall called. "I brought you dinner!"

He stopped when he came upon the scene on the couch.

"Um… Yeah… This one's MINE. Find your own adorable human to cuddle," he smirked. Logan stood and patted Kendall's shoulder on his way to the door, James giving a slight squeeze to Carlos' shoulders before leaving.

Carlos looked up and smiled at Kendall, trying to act as normal as possible. He was so glad to see Kendall.

"I got you orange chicken, honey," Kendall said cheerfully, pulling Carlos to his feet. "Come tell me about the doctor."

"Good- I'm starved," Carlos smiled half-heartedly.

He took a few steps to the table, where he was being pulled, but stuudenly stopped. Kendall gave him a confused look, but Carlos returned it with a look tha was a cross between "I'm gonna hurl" and "There's something wrong". Kendall approached slowly, and Carlos smiled a little and hugged him tight around the torso. Gosh, he needed Kendall's strength right now. Because as soon as Kendall found out… He would be a mess and somehow Carlos would be the strong one.

Panic and dread tore through Kendall's whole body at the urgent way his boyfriend held him.

"What happened?" he whispered.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuuh!**

**Please no mean comments? I feel bad for Carlos, but this is all gonna wrap into a nice ending and you'll be happy! I DO want you to comment, cause I love hearing what you guys think!**


	21. It'll Be Okay

Kendall and Carlos sat at the round table side by side. Carlos rubbed his face, then his hands ran through his fuzzy hair before looking at Kendall.

"Tell me. What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I got the MRI done," Carlos said. "And they found something…"

Kendall was silent, staring, waiting. Okay- "something" could mean anything.

"I have a tumor right here," Carlos said, pointing to a spot on the top of his head, above his right eye. Kendall let out a breath, eyes searching Carlos' for any trace of a joke. "And… They said that if I don't have surgery to get it out, it could grow. They don't know if it's cancerous, but if it isn't removed I'll keep having crazy headaches and it might get worse and spread."

Kendall stared at the table in shock. His day was going so well- he got to spend the day with Katie, and he was planning on a romantic time with Carlos, in which he would propose. Suddenly he let his head drop, burying his face in his arms.

Carlos felt sobs trying to escape, but he compressed them, tears falling from his eyes. He hated letting Kendall down. He hated watching Kendall cry. He hated feeling the sadness radiate from the man he loved.

It was about ten minutes before Kendall sat up, eyes red, nose snotty, bloody tears smeared over his face and arms.

"So we'll get you surgery," he said.

"Surgery costs more than 40,000 dollars, which we sure as hell don't have."

"Who GIVES a shit? Carlos, you might DIE if it doesn't happen! This isn't a time for you to be AFRAID, okay? This is life and death, and I'm not gonna let your fears kill you!"

Carlos was taken aback- why was Kendall yelling at him?!

"Why're you yelling?" he asked quietly.

"I'm pissed! You don't deserve this! And I wasn't even there to comfort you when you found out- JAMES was! What a shit boyfriend I am! And DAMMIT, Los, you will DIE if you're too scared to get this surgery! I know that's what it is- we could get money no problem, you just don't WANT to! This is no time to be scared."

Suddenly Carlos couldn't take it. DAMMIT, he had just found out he had a tumor in his fucking BRAIN, and Kendall was yelling at him? He got up, almost knocking over his chair, and stormed to the bathroom.

"LOS!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

With that, Carlos slammed the door and locked himself into the bathroom, where he fell to the floor in a heap of sobs.

* * *

Bloody tears streamed down Kendall's flawless cheeks as his arms wrapped around his knees and he slowly rocked himself on the bed.

He didn't want his Carlos to die. Carlos was being a dumbass- what kind of a person turns down a life-saving surgery just because they're afraid?

Carlos exited the bathroom, the lights flickering off, and he entered the bedroom. He hesitantly approached the bed, staring in horror at his panicked boyfriend.

He sat on the bed quietly and touched Kendall's back.

A sob escaped Kendall's mouth as he laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Carlos' cheek pressed against the golden hair on Kendall's head and his hand reached up to stroke Kendall's cheek- smearing blood on his skin.

"Change me," was all he whispered, and that only made Kendall cry harder.

Carlos had realized it as he lay on the bathroom floor feeling sorry for himself.

They couldn't afford the surgery to remove the tumor- he knew that for damn sure. Even if they could, he would be too afraid to get it. But yet… He would die without the surgery.

Needless to say, the almost-wenty-three-year-old wasn't ready to die. He had new friends and a new apartment and Kendall to live for, plus he was in college, ready to live his dream!

No, he couldn't die yet. So there was only one option.

He was done crying, feeling sorry for himself. He made his decision, and although he was afraid for it, he had to do it.

"If you don't, I'll have Logan or James do it," Carlos said softly into Kendall's hair. "I'm not leaving. I just started my life- I'm not ready to go."

"I won't do it," Kendall said, his long arms clutching around Carlos helplessly. "This is no life for such a sweet soul. We'll get the surgery. J-James and Logan'll loan us the money."

Carlos was suddenly lifting Kendall's head from his shoulder, holding it in his hands and waiting for Kendall's eyes. He searched those eyes for some sliver of someone who will understand, but found only this helpless and panicking Kendall. So he spoke, hoping someone with some sense would hear through that thick skull.

"I'm afraid," he said quietly. Kendall's brows furrowed and his hand held the back of Carlos' head, staring at him before bringing his head to his shoulder.

"I'm too afraid to get the surgery," Carlos said, voice weak. He wasn't afraid to admit his fears- hell, he was afraid of the dark. But he did hate letting others down with his fears. Normally he would suck it up and make that person happy at his expense, but this time he saw his way as more logical.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll be with you every step of the way," Kendall said.

"But even if they get it out… What if it's malignant?" Carlos said quietly. "What're the chances that another one'll form? Or there's more cancer in my body? Even if I had the surgery done, it wouldn't be over. I'd just die slower and more painfully and you'd have to watch it."

Kendall didn't reply as Carlos reached up to wipe snot from his nose with the blanket.

"If I'm a vampire, you'll never have to watch me die," he said quietly. "I'll never be an old man, hugging and kissing a twenty-one-year-old. We'll be like Logan and James. I'll love you forever- no questions asked."

Kendall had to admit, this was tempting. But no- he didn't want his sweet Carlos to be a monster. He didn't want to watch him suck the life out of a person. He didn't want those innocent clear tears to turn to the deathly red that Kendall's were. He didn't want those perfect white teeth to be ruined by razor-sharp fangs.

"I have to talk to James," he said.

"What?"

Kendall suddenly got up, leaving Carlos alone.

* * *

Logan had been in the shower, James reading a magazine at the kitchen table when the door opened. James stood, understanding everything, when Kendall stormed straight to him, and his arms were open, ready for a hug.

"Why him?" Kendall asked, hugging James tight, fingers curled into the back of his shirt.

"The worst things happen the best people," James said quietly, rubbing his creation's back.

"It hurts," Kendall said.

"I know, bud, but he's hurting something bad right now," James whispered. "He's so scared- he needs you to be strong for him. He needs you to hold him and tell him it'll be okay."

"It won't be okay," Kendall was suddenly sobbing. "H-he won't get the surgery and he wants me to t-turn him."

Logan stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel and froze at the scene. James turned his head to kiss Kendall's hair, whispering something that made Kendall turn his face to his maker, faces only centimeters apart.

If Logan hadn't known what Kendall was going through, he would have been offended. He suddenly realized that Carlos was all alone at his apartment and didn't hesitate to go next door.

Carlos was half-heartedly trying to eat the Chinese food that Kendall brought him when Logan entered, hair wet and messy, in only a white towel around his waist. Carlos had never known how muscular Logan was beneath his shirt and had to look away out of guilt.

"How is he?" Carlos asked.

"James is caring for him… I just didn't want you to be alone."

"You couldn't have thrown on some clothes?" Carlos laughed a little. Logan smiled and sat at the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Kendall yelled at me… When I told him, he yelled. So I locked myself in the bathroom and a while later came out to find him on the bed, sobbing like a baby. I hate that he's so torn up," Carlos sighed, stirring rice around in orangey sauce.

"I know that if I found out something fatal was wrong with James, I would be angry, too."

"He wasn't mad about my tumor. He was mad at me for being too afraid to get surgery."

Logan sighed, looking at the helpless and childish face of his friend. Logan would consider this Latino his best friend, James not included, and he hated that he had to go through this.

"I can compel you to not be afraid," he said quietly.

"What's that mean?"

"I never really taught James how to do it, because he would get carried away with it, but I can hypnotize you so you will not be fearful. I hate it- taking the willpower of someone- but this is life and death."

Carlos looked back down at his food, thinking. Wouldn't that be the perfect solution? To have Logan hypnotize him to be brave and get surgery? Well, it wouldn't solve everything. There was still the money problem.

"You do not have to decide now," Logan said. "I just wanted to let you know that it is an option."

Carlos smiled a little and nodded.

Meanwhile, back at Logan and James' apartment, Kendall's sobs had subsided to sniffles as James murmured to him. James was great at calming people down. Really all he said was things like "it'll be okay" and "let it out".

"Logie and I are here for you guys. We can give you money for surgery- not THAT much, but we can help out," James said, rubbing up and down Kendall's back as they hugged.

"I don't want him to be in pain and afraid, but I also don't want him to be one of US. I want him to live a long, healthy human life," Kendall said quietly.

"But if he's dying, would you change him?"

"I… I dunno…"

"You'd be surprised. I once changed a man that my husband killed, just because I thought he was engaged," James chuckled. Kendall laughed, pulling back a little to wipe his face.

"Gonna be okay?" James asked, rubbing up and down Kendall's biceps. Kendall smiled a little and nodded. James leaned forward to place a long, almost motherly kiss on Kendall's forehead. "The door's always unlocked. Unless we're fucking- then it'll be locked."

This made Kendall laugh and shake his head.

"You make it hard to not fall for you. With your bear hugs and your forehead kisses and your calm talk and your jokes," Kendall admitted. James smiled a little.

"Yeah, well, don't tell Logie that," he said.

* * *

That night Kendall sat in the bed watching TV with Carlos knocked out between his legs. He was exhausted from the doctor's visit and the crying.

Kendall looked down and watched his boyfriend sleep through the flicker of the TV. His thumb ran softly over the tan and smooth cheek which was wiped almost raw from crying. Carlos hummed in his sleep and moved his head into the touch.

This angel sleeping on him… Kendall couldn't even imagine Carlos as a vicious leech. He didn't WANT to imagine it. But yet, he didn't want to imagine Carlos spending the rest of his life going through surgery after surgery, possibly chemo therapy, his head shaved and stitches through his scalp… Kendall didn't know if he could watch that for the rest of Carlos' life. Carlos was right- it would be a slow, painful death and Kendall would have to watch it.

He decided he wouldn't decide now. He was done thinking about it for the day.

Right now, he wanted to just enjoy Carlos while he was happy and healthy. His thumb ran over Carlos' cheek again, and this time those liquid black eyes opened to look up at him. Carlos' hand reached up to cover Kendall's.

"I love you," Kendall whispered.

"I love you too," Carlos smiled. Without warning, the Latino rolled off of the bed and disappeared out of the room.

He soon returned with a kitchen knife in his hands, and he straddled Kendall's lap, kissing him.

"Whatcha doing?" Kendall laughed.

"Kissing you," Carlos said. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Kendall's hands ran up Carlos' thighs. "What's the knife for?"

"I wanna feed you."

"No way," Kendall said sternly, breaking the make out session.

"I want to feel what it's like before you can't do it anymore. Before I NEED my blood," Carlos pouted.

"James drank from you that time."

"It's not the same."

"Los..."

But Carlos was already licking up Kendall's chin, sucking on his bottom lip, and kissing him again.

"It'll hurt," Kendall said.

"Not if it's smooth and gentle and sexy," Carlos said. "James told me. When him and Logan get down and dirty, Logan likes to bite. And James said that when they're going slow, it actually feels really good."

"What does James know?"

Carlos raised the knife to the left side of his neck.

"Don't," Kendall begged. He didn't want to see Carlos hurt himself, and he didn't know if he would be able to stop drinking if he started. "What if I drain you?"

"Then I'll be dead," Carlos said as if it were simple. Without hesitation, he dug the knife into his vein and tossed it onto the floor. Yes, it hurt like hell, but he wanted this. "Don't resist it."

Kendall's hands pressed gently to Carlos' warm back, pulling him closer. He could smell the sweet velvet of Carlos, and he noticed Carlos watching the red whirl in his eyes hungry. He licked up the dripping blood from the wound, groaning with the taste on his tongue, sugar sweet. He kissed the cut softly before latching his lips over it and suckling gently.

Carlos had to admit- it hurt at first. But when Kendall's hands raised to the back of his neck to tilt his head backward, his other hand gentle and supportive on the middle of his back, it was nice. He couldn't feel anything leaving his body, only Kendall's love and emotion flowing into him.

It didn't take long for the savage in Kendall to want to use his fangs to get even more of a blood flow into his mouth. It was then that he pulled away, trying to calm himself.

Carlos connected their mouths in a kiss, coming back quickly in disgust.

"How do you drink that shit?" he asked, nose twisted up.

"Are you kidding? You've got the sweetest blood I'll ever taste," Kendall said, licking his lips. "You taste like… Like sugar and heaven."

Kendall smirked and ran his thumb from about Carlos' nipple to the wound, collecting the dripping blood and sucking it off of his thumb.

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig," he noted.

Carlos pressed his hand over the wound before getting up, stumbling from dizziness.

"It'll be okay," he said, hurrying off to the bathroom. In those three words, Kendall knew Carlos meant EVERYTHING will be okay. He wasn't so sure, but he liked to think so.

* * *

**Next chapter's gonna be dramatic and exciting! Buckle up your seatbelts!**


	22. Panic

**Okay, guys, prepare yourselves.**

**This is a VERY intense chapter, and some of you might cry or get pissed off or excited, but hang in there!**

**I was basically on the edge of my seat as I wrote it and I love it a lot. :) I hope that you guys do, too!**

* * *

"I still think we should have brought the guys along," James grumbled as he held a black-and-grey flannel up against Logan's chest, weighing how good it looking on him. They were out shopping because James was stir-crazy and wanted to get out a little bit.

"Is it so horrible for you to spend alone time with me lately?" Logan smirked, shaking his head at the shirt and moving on to another rack.

"No- I love James-Logie-alone-time," James said cheerfully. "But I feel like they need to get out and be picked back up. They've been down in the gutters since yesterday and I feel like they need to fuck around for a while and have fun."

"They are still figuring things out over there," Logan said sternly. "They need their space."

"I disagree," James said simply.

"Well great for you," Logan grumbled, picking out a red t-shirt which he thought would go great to contrast James' eyes. James immediately turned it down- "You know I don't do red."

* * *

Kendall basked in the rich laughter emitted from Carlos as they watched Tom and Jerry. What sort of an adult finds such a show so funny? Kendall thought. But he loved that about Carlos.

He finally quit laughing and realized that Kendall was giving him a strange look.

"Oh, come ON! This is GOLDEN!" he giggled. "Sometimes I imagine that Logan's Tom and you're Jerry- back in the olden days when he hated you."

This made Kendall laugh and shake his head.

Carlos got up to put his cereal bowl in the sink. He had school in an hour- he planned on watching just a little more TV and then he would get ready. He hadn't gone to school yesterday. Yesterday morning, Carlos thought now, seems like seven years ago.

He washed his bowl and put it on the rack.

Kendall sat on the couch, boredly watching Tom and Jerry.

"What're you gonna do today?" Carlos asked from the kitchen, where water was running and then was turned off.

"I dunno- probably go to the store and get some more food," Kendall said simply.

"Get some ice cream," Carlos requested.

"And I'll look for a job, too."

Kendall expected a "Yay!" or a "Sounds good", or anything, but Carlos didn't reply.

He wasn't worried about it until there was a heavy thump and the floor shook. Kendall sprang up, hurrying to the kitchen to find Carlos there on the floor, a knife beside him with a bit of banana smeared on it, clutching his head and screaming into his knees.

Kendall, knowing now what was going on and that it would pass in a minute or two, sat on his knees beside his boyfriend. He sat the knife on the counter, glad it hadn't somehow cut or stabbed Carlos in the fall, and rubbed his back.

Carlos had never experienced such pain- even in the previous episodes. This pain in his skull was like his head was splitting open, and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was scream and cry. He found it odd that Kendall was so calm, just there rubbing his back, but what else could he do?

Finally the pain faded into a slight headache-type thing. Carlos was left in a shivering ball, sniffling and wiping his tears. He didn't want that to happen anymore.

Kendall helped him sit up against the cabinets beneath the sink. He took Carlos' face in his hands, searching his eyes.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"I don't feel good…"

"Where are you hurt?"

Suddenly Carlos looked very confused, dark eyes darting around.

"Where are we?" he asked in panic. Kendall's face turned confused.

"Home…"

Carlos' confusion didn't subside, making Kendall think that he had hit his head in the fall and had amnesia or something.

"I'm gonna throw up," he said. Kendall quickly got up and helped his boyfriend up, trying to help him to the bathroom. They didn't make it out of the kitchen before Carlos' feet fell from beneath him and Kendall almost fell with him.

Kendall went pale as Carlos' eyes rolled back, his teeth clenched tight, his fingers gripping Kendall's shirt as his body shook.

"Los?"

Carlos' head fell back in a strained arch as Kendall slowly lowered him to the floor. He had seen this on TV- a seizure. Kendall had no idea what to do other than keep Carlos on his side so that if he threw up he wouldn't choke.

Carlos' body jerked, his lids blinking fast over rolled-back eyes. His teeth unclenched as he appeared to be making a croaking noise, his fingers clawing into Kendall's leg.

Kendall's body shook as he started to cry. He was really freaked out- nothing like this had ever happened to him before. With the victim being his boyfriend, he was especially scared.

Finally, after only another minute, Carlos' neck relaxed, his hand going smooth on Kendall's leg as his shakes turned to occasional jerks. His eyes rolled back forward, fluttered, and he was out.

Kendall sniffled, relieved it was over, as he wiped his tears.

He went to pick Carlos up and take him to the bed, suddenly Carlos' eyes snapped open. A long scream of pain escaped Carlos' mouth, clutching his head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed.

The pain was too much. Within seconds, Carlos was out cold.

Kendall lay on the floor, exhausted from only the few minutes and needing a second to calm down. What if this happened every day? Or even occasionally when Carlos had an episode? A seizure, more pain, what if it was just a vicious cycle? Was the pain causing the seizures or the tumor?

But it wasn't over.

Carlos' feet planted on the linoleum and his back and butt arched up, his hands scratching at the cabinets on one side, Kendall on the other. Kendall knew he couldn't control Carlos, no matter what this was, so he moved so Carlos' nails raked across the floor.

Carlos' body flipped then, like a worm twisting and turning to get away from a hand, his eyes once again fluttering and rolling.

Panicked tears once again sprang from Kendall's eyes. James had texted him that he and Logan had gone out, so Logan couldn't help, and an ambulance, Kendall felt, would be too slow. Or maybe a part of him knew exactly what to do… He just didn't want to.

Carlos flipped once again to his back, mouth gaping for air that wouldn't come.

_Oh, GOD! He can't breathe!_

Kendall was about to do something- CPR maybe- when a deep breath entered Carlos' lungs and he let out a shriek, his body shaking, toes and fingers curling, eyes squeezed closed. At this point, Kendall didn't know how coherent Carlos was.

"STOOOOOOOP!" Carlos yelled, hands flying to his head and gripping what he could of the short hair. This proved that he was conscious. "STOPPIT!"

Kendall assumed Carlos was out of his seizure, so he knelt beside him, trying to take Carlos' hands away from his hair and holding them to the floor.

"Shh, it's okay," he said, more to himself than Carlos. Carlos' eyes met his, both full of tears as he let out a sob.

"Make it stop," Carlos begged, writhing in pain, but Kendall had pinned down his arms. Carlos' neck arched as he screamed bloody murder, the pain about to knock him out again.

Until two sharp fangs pierced the crook of his neck and held there for a few seconds.

They stayed in his skin and flesh, warmth starting at the punctures and spreading through his body. Carlos' muscles relaxed, the pain in his head and nausea in his stomach melting away.

But it was like taking a giant swig of hard liquor.

It was warming and calming at first, but pain and excruciating agony followed.

Whatever had warmed and relaxed him suddenly turned to poison in his veins, forcing a yell out of his mouth. Kendall held him tight, teeth latched into him, not understanding the Carlos was in PAIN, dammit!

"KENNY IT HURTS LIKE-"

Kendall declamped himself and watched Carlos' back arch in pain, silent screams escaping his mouth as clear tears rolled down his cheeks and toward his ears and hair.

Wait… That's not right… He was supposed to fall into a peaceful sleep!

Carlos' hand clamped over the punctured skin, and his fingers turned to claws, trying to get rid of the infected flesh or something that he couldn't name.

"Oh God!" Kendall sobbed, hands over his face as he turned it away. He didn't want to watch this. He had already bitten Carlos, now there was nothing he could do to help. By this point it was like watching an animal with its foot caught in a trap.

"PLEASE," Carlos pleaded somehow.

Kendall got up, suddenly stricken with an idea.

He had to kill Carlos to make it stop. He was already bitten- he would wake up and be ready for the transformation to continue.

He pulled Carlos up to sit and disappeared.

As if on instinct, Kendall grabbed a frying pan.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said quietly as he pulled the frying pan behind his head like a golf club and swung, never really thinking about what he was doing, only desperately wanting Carlos to stop suffering. At this point, it was time to shoot the trapped animal in the head and let it be free.

Kendall flinched as it connected with the back of Carlos' head, a bone-tingling "CRACK!" and "BOOOING!" audible as Carlos swayed.

"DIE!" Kendall ordered.

"Fuuuuck," Carlos groaned lowly, seeing stars and feeling blood dripping down his neck. Curse his thick skull and Kendall's mercy! At this point, Carlos didn't care if he would wake up or be dead. He wanted this over.

The second whack did it, sending Carlos' torso to the ground like a sack of potatoes, his head bleeding on the linoleum as his heart stopped.

Kendall breathed hard, hand over his mouth as he realized that he just killed his Carlos. Not forever, and it was for the greater good, but killed him all the same. Blood spattered on the bottom of the pan, on the cabinets and floor and chairs and Kendall's PJ pants.

Finally. It was over.

Kendall put the pan in the sink and picked up Carlos bridal style.

"It's over, baby, it's okay now, you're gonna be fine," Kendall whispered to the corpse as he made his way to the bedroom.

It never occurred to Kendall that maybe Carlos wouldn't wake up, or that if he did wake up, his Carlos would be a leech, or that maybe something had gone wrong with the venom and it wouldn't work.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. "Did Kendall just… Kill Carlos… With a frying pan? Hey, gotta do whatcha gotta do, brah. And you're all "Wait, is she hinting that Carlos is dead?" and yeah, I hinted that, but really I was just stating Kendall's oblivion and blindness, like a writer should. Guess you'll just have to stick around and see what'll happen! You're also thing "WOOOOAH that was an amazing chapter, and it can only get more exciting from here!" in which case, you would be correct. You're also thinking "Man, I have to review and tell this chick my feels for this chapter!" and I agree completely. :D**


	23. Secrets

**Guys, just hang on a second here. Vampires are strong. Human skulls are weak in comparison. So basically when Kendall hit Carlos with the pan, it like bashed his skull in, then the second time basically demolished it. That's what I was going for, I guess it wasn't clear, sorry for the inconvenience. :D **

* * *

"Wow- you really did bash his head in," James smirked as he and Logan entered the bedroom. Carlos was sprawled out on the bed, the pillow soaked with blood.

"I feel horrible," Kendall said sadly, James putting an arm over his shoulders comfortingly. "But he was hurting so bad…"

"You did the right thing, bud," James assured. Logan approached the body slowly, peering at something… He peeled back Carlos' t-shirt and jumped when he saw the bite mark.

It wasn't just two holes like any other circumstance.

No, there were two holes plus about a two-inch radius around them of dark bruising, almost black colored.

Logan was confused… If Kendall had bitten hard enough to bruise, there would be other punctures where his other teeth dug in. It was unusual for this to happen- even if the victim strained as they were bitten, it was only a slight bruise as a result. THIS looked like Carlos' flesh was rotting and maybe he had been hit with a truck.

"What the hell is that?" James asked, hurrying to the bed to stare. Kendall followed close behind, eyes wide.

Logan's eyes lifted to Kendall for answers.

"When I bit him, it made him relax, but only for a few seconds," Kendall said, staring at the horrible discoloration interrupting his boyfriend's beautiful skin. "Then he started screaming again- I could tell he was in agony. Maybe even worse than the headaches."

"That is not normal," Logan said in alarm. "The venom is meant to soothe the victim to sleep."

"He sure as hell wasn't going to sleep without my help," Kendall grumbled. "What do you think about it, Dr. Logan?"

Logan looked down again and touched the spot, Carlos' skin getting cold. He shook his head with a shrug.

"Personally I think that perhaps since he was in pain when it happened, he was straining his neck too hard and that is why it bruised."

"I got a Penicillin shot in my ass cheek when I was a teenager and it bruised like a mother fucker cause I clenched and I wasn't supposed to," James said casually.

"I do not think it will affect him, but I suppose we will see very soon," Logan said.

"It affected me pretty good- couldn't sit right for a week."

"James," Logan retorted. "I meant Carlos."

"Ooooh. Okay. Yeah."

* * *

Kendall changed out the pillow from Carlos' head, noting that Carlos' skull was whole again, yet he was still dead.

He spent all night sitting on the bed beside Carlos, on his computer, waiting for him to wake up.

When he didn't, Kendall figured, okay, it's just taking a little longer for him.

Soon James came in, hurrying.

"Is he awake?" he asked excitedly, entering the room, expecting Carlos sitting up to greet him. But he was still dead, Kendall sitting beside him casually.

"He didn't wake up?"

"Nope," Kendall said, not taking his eyes from the screen. He was Googling things like "allergic reaction to vampire venom". There were a few things saying that some people's bodies rejected venom and made it very painful. Some people have even died from this, but most were turned.

Logan soon came in, not saying anything, only moving to the corpse to inspect the bite which had turned black.

"Google says that this happens to some people- their bodies reject the venom and some of them die."

"Do not worry about that," Logan said sternly. "He will wake up soon. He must."

James took the computer from his creation and closed it, Kendall sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon, bud, you're getting in the shower," James sang, pulling Kendall up. "You have to look tuff for when he DOES finally decide to get up."

Kendall allowed himself to be pulled to the bathroom, James starting the shower and closing the door.

"Seriously, dude, don't worry," James said seriously, tugging Kendall's shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. "He needs extra time to fix up his fucked brain and nerves and shit."

"He should be awake by now," Kendall said worriedly.

"Are you gonna undress yourself, or do I gotta do it?"

"I need to be there when he wakes up."

"You need to take a shower is what you need."

James yanked down Kendall's PJ pants and boxers.

"JAMES!"

"You weren't doing it yourself," James said smartly, pulling Kendall to the shower. "It's not like I haven't seen a peter before."

Kendall blushed deeply and stepped into the hot shower.

"Besides- it's like I'm your old lady or something. Like I gave BIRTH to you or something," James smirked. "I can see or do whatever I want."

"Is that why Logan can see you naked?"

"That, and when he sees me naked I get to see him naked," James smirked, putting a fresh towel on the toilet tank. "I'm going!"

James stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to find Logan feeling the back of Carlos' head for any sign that it was still broken. It wasn't.

"You seem to forget that I hear everything," Logan said simply, gently sitting Carlos' head down and crossing his arms at James. James smirked and approached, pulling Logan's hips to his.

"It wasn't a big thing. It's not like he was any bigger than you."

Logan blushed a little and James smirked.

"You're way sexier in your birthday suit," James whispered, bending to bite Logan's lip, his fangs pressed against Logan's skin. "I like my men's chests smooth and toned. His was a little hairy."

"Why is it that every time I try to pick a fight with you, you end up seducing me?" Logan giggled, kissing James.

"Do you think I'm sexier as a human or vampire?"

"It's been so long… I hardly remember you as a human," Logan said thoughtfully. "But you are definitely sexy now."

"Mmm… I know," James smirked.

"I know you know."

Logan liked to hope that the raging stiffy James had that he pressed up against Logan's pubic bone now was from their little make out session, and not from seeing Kendall naked.

Kendall entered the room quietly with a towel around his waist only a few minutes later.

"Um, could you not fuck over my boyfriend's corpse, please?" Kendall interrupted. Logan's head snapped his way, blushed but not regretful, and James pinched his chin and kissed his cheek before pealing himself away.

* * *

Logan wasn't sure what to tell Kendall that night when Carlos was still out. Kendall was in a panic, James soothing him like a mother.

That was exactly what it looked like- a mother soothing her child. Kendall was curled up against the wall in the bedroom, crying gently in panic. James was sitting beside him, an arm around his shoulders, murmuring comforting things to him and wiping his tears.

Eventually Logan left.

"I'll stay here with you if you want," James offered.

"Please?"

"Okay. But don't panic, bud. I'm telling you- Carlos can't DIE. He's Carlos, for Lord's sake."

Kendall sniffled and turned his head to look at James, surprised when James didn't move his face and their noses almost touched. He looked up into comforting hazel eyes.

These men were feeling two different things.

James felt concern. His best friend was crying, and it was in his nature to make him feel better. The closeness of their faces only meant that Kendall could see the strength in his eyes better and be able to draw from it.

Kendall also felt concern. Concern that he was imagining James just tilting his head and kissing him. Concerned that he waited for every one of James' exhales so that Kendall could smell his sweet AB positive breath. But yet, Kendall felt no romantic LOVE for James. Love, yes, like a creation feels for his maker. And yes, lust, because, well, James was sexy as hell and extremely touchy-feely. Kendall's heart was devoted to Carlos, but Jesus he would love to get his hands on James.

James did kiss him. His lifted his face and pressed a long, warm kiss on Kendall's forehead.

"I don't ask you to fight your feelings, man," James said quietly, eyes on Kendall's again, face close. "It's completely natural- I'm your maker. But I just want you to make sure Logan or Carlos never finds out about it. Kay?"

Kendall was dumbfounded- how did James know? And why was he okay with it?

"I know you're wondering if I feel things for you, too, and I don't. Don't take that wrong- I love you as a friend and as a creation, but I belong to Logie. All of me," James said sternly. "If he found out that you wanna bend me over a table and fuck my brains out, I dunno what he would do. And Carlos- when he wakes up, he can't ever know. Ever. He's too sweet. I can tell you love him and you don't WANT to feel for me, but nobody needs to know."

Kendall nodded again and James smiled a little before hauling himself up.

"How'd you know?" Kendall asked, looking up at him.

"I've been married to my creator for years and years and years and somehow I still love him to death. I know what it's like. I didn't wanna fall for him- he was some stuck-up, pristine old dude with nice dimples. But I had to. I know what's going on in your head and there's no fighting it. But I'm faithful and I know you are, too," James said simply.

"I wouldn't hurt my Carlos."

"Good. Then I won't have to ever have to get my Logie out for your blood," James said in mock cheerfulness. "Nice talk. Now, B positive or O?"

"O," Kendall answered, and James nodded and disappeared.

* * *

**Guys, calm down, if you don't ship Kames in this story, let's all just take a deep breath and accept that they both agreed that they're faithful and James said that he isn't afraid to sick his Logie on Kendall if he makes a move. **


	24. Happiness Comes In Small Favors

Air rushed into Carlos' lungs and he bolted upright.

He breathed hard, looking around. He rubbed the back of his head- achy as shit- and found the bedroom to be empty.

He opened his mouth to call for Kendall, but found his throat to be too dry and sore. He got up and found the back of his shirt to be stiff, so he took it off to find that it was absolutely covered in brown stuff- blood? He slipped on one of Kendall's shirts from the ground.

He stumbled along through the apartment to find that nobody was there. He chugged a glass of water, but it didn't really help.

He shuffled across the hall to Logan and James' apartment, weakly pushing open the door, feeling hung over or something.

Again, nobody was there. Well, maybe they were in the bedroom. Carlos stumbled to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, the sight horrifying him.

Kendall was sobbing- seriously, he didn't even take a breath- curled up on the bedroom floor with his head in James' lap. James' face, too, was covered in bloody tears and bowed down. Logan was sitting in solitude on the bed, staring at the wall, bloody tracks streaking his cheeks. Nobody noticed Carlos.

Carlos silently went to Kendall and knelt. Why was his baby crying so hard? Why was James crying? Hell, why was LOGAN crying?

He reached out and touched Kendall's bloody cheek.

James looked up, confused. He stared for a while, so, SO confused. Carlos was dead. It had been four days! He hurriedly tapped on Kendall's chest, eyes huge on Carlos' confused one, and Kendall's opened his eyes. Wait… If both of James' hands were in sight, who was touching his face?

Carlos jumped as Kendall popped up, kissing all over Carlos' face, tackling him to the floor, kissing and kissing. Carlos laughed hoarsely and hugged his boyfriend's ribs. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked it.

Logan stood slowly, jaw dropped. Wait… What?

"You were dead for four fucking days we just decided to have a funeral and I was so sad and James was so sad and even Logan was so sad and I can't believe you're alive but you are and-" Kendall sobbed, holding Carlos' face and pressing his forehead to his. "How do you feel?"

Carlos smiled hugely, eyes wide, a nod turning into a shake of the head, then a nod again, so confused.

Kendall gave a tearful laugh and sniffle, staring into Carlos' eyes. They didn't seem different. They didn't seem evil or bloodthirsty- just confused and happy. Like usual.

"How is this possible?" Logan questioned from behind.

"What?" Carlos croaked, eyes pleading for answers from Kendall. Kendall laughed tearfully and stood, bringing Carlos up with him. With that, James caught Carlos in a hug and swung him around. His hug was crushing and cracking Carlos' ribs, but what did it matter?

To everyone's surprise, Logan took Carlos into a tender hug.

"We thought we lost you," he said softly.

"What're you talking about?" Carlos asked hoarsely. Logan let go of him and Kendall hugged his back, his nose buried in Carlos' neck and inhaling him, his arms tight over his chest.

"Someone TELL me!" Carlos demanded.

"You had a headache episode. Nearly six days go," Logan said, sitting on the end of the bed. "That led to a horrid seizure, then another headache, another seizure, and one more headache. I believe that it may have gone on for God knows how long if Kendall hadn't bitten you."

"I couldn't stand to watch you anymore," Kendall said into Carlos' shoulder. "You were screaming at me to make it stop…"

"You had some sort of reaction to the venom that made the pain worse," Logan said.

"It scared the shit outta me," Kendall said, raising his head. "I thought you were supposed to go to sleep. But you just yelled and screamed and cried… You wouldn't pass out. And so… I had to kill you. I bashed your head in with a pan."

Carlos' hand raised to the back of his head- it was perfectly intact, but a bit sore.

"You were to awaken the next day, but you didn't. After four days- today- we had to pronounce you gone and decided we must have a funeral," Logan said.

Carlos then understood why everyone was crying.

He turned around and hugged Kendall. One of Kendall's hands held the back of Carlos' repaired head, the other around his torso.

"I didn't want to," he said softly. "But… I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain. You were having seizures- it scared the shit outta me to see you shaking and writhing and your eyes were rolled back. And I just thought… What if this is the rest of his life? And so after the third headache and it was clear you'd have another seizure, I had to bite you. I didn't want that to be your life. I didn't want to see you after surgery with your head shaved and skull cracked open. I didn't wanna have to worry about you having seizures on a date or at our wedding."

Carlos said nothing. He didn't really feel any different, and he wasn't sure what he thought about it all. He didn't remember anything past watching Tom and Jerry, but apparently it was intense. And Kendall had bashed his head in with a pan? How incredibly brave, sad, gruesome, and a bit disturbing.

"I feel shitty," he croaked.

"We have to complete the transformation," Kendall said. "It'll be better tomorrow."

"So… Does this mean me and James can wrestle fairly now?" Carlos asked happily, pulling back to rub tears from Kendall's cheeks. Kendall laughed and Carlos licked his thumbs to wash his tears. "Do I get a cool ring? Do you think I'll look sexy with fangs? Will I get pale?"

"We have to go to your parents' house before we'll know," Kendall said. "You have to drink from a family member."

"What? No way!" Carlos was suddenly defensive. "They can't know!"

"There isn't a choice! They love you, and they'll accept you."

"Kenny you know my dad's a hater!" Carlos hissed. "Well just… We'll go to Javi."

Kendall nodded in acceptance before taking Carlos in another hug.

He was destroyed when Logan told him that Carlos wouldn't wake up. He trusted Logan's opinion more than anyone's, and when James backed him up on it, Kendall couldn't take it.

The happiest moment of his life was when he touched Carlos- REAL, SOLID flesh- and was able to kiss him and hug him and feel his warm skin and hear his heart.

* * *

Kendall's mind was racing.

Now that he knew he and Carlos would be together forever, what better time was there to propose?

But he was scared- what if Carlos was too stressed out about the transformation and said no?

Carlos WAS preoccupied. He was afraid of being a vampire, now that it was happening. He was afraid of drinking blood, of being too strong, of living forever, of his parents disapproving of him, of possibly burning in the sun (he had Logan's ring on now), of having fangs, of everything. He knew that Kendall was having a hard time with it, too, but they were both happy that at least he was alive.

"What's bugging you?" Carlos asked from the passenger seat. He was afraid that Kendall didn't want him to be a vampire and had rather he died.

He was surprised when Kendall turned to him, a little happy smile on his face.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect," he answered.

"Good," Carlos nodded thankfully. Kendall's hand plopped down on his knee and he looked at Carlos again.

"Los?" he asked, nervous as hell, but he was balls deep now, right? No turning back.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Will you marry me?"

Carlos' heart exploded and ice poured into his stomach. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now.

"Never mind. Never mind- it's okay, babe, you're going through a lot right now and-" Kendall said quickly, seeing Carlos' panic.

"Is this a serious thing or are you just fucking around?" Carlos asked, hand covering Kendall's on his knee and weaving their fingers together.

"Well… You're gonna be a vampire soon- we'll be together forever. So why not?"

"You know, I half expected you to not even ask, just start planning a wedding till I caught on," Carlos chuckled.

"I thought about it, but then I realized that I wouldn't even know where to start," Kendall smirked. "So then…"

"Yeah. I mean- duh."

"You sure? We've got forever."

"700 percent positive. I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall smiled, feeling like he could conquer the world.

* * *

Carlos had almost thrown up when he had to drink from his brother's wounded arm, but he had to. Javi was willing to do it- he wasn't supportive but he understood that his little brother would die if he didn't turn, so he donated himself.

Carlos had pulled away after a few swallows, his hand over his mouth, brows furrowed. Wow. That was disgusting. It only got worse when Kendall went to Javi's kitchen, gripped a kitchen knife- hard- and ordered Carlos to chug the black liquid that oozed from the wound into the cup.

That really had made Carlos throw up in the bathroom, and so he had to start all over with Javi and Kendall's blood. Kendall had pinched Carlos' nose and held his face up, telling him "Keep it down, Los, or it's just gonna be a vicious cycle". He washed it down with a beer with his brother and Kendall, and they didn't leave until about ten minutes later when Carlos was delirious from fighting the sleep that demanded him, his body needing to complete the transformation.

He slept with his head in Kendall's lap on the way home, Kendall petting his hair.

His Carlos was alive.

They would be together forever.

They were getting married soon.

Life was perfect.

* * *

Logan sat on the couch, a hot mug of B positive in his hand and resting on the arm of the chair. He was watching the news. There was debate about allowing a vampire into congress. There no attacked today- a rarity. Weston was now one of only two towns in the area who remained anti-vampire. The Red Cross Association was asking people to give blood- they needed it for blood transfusions and to feed vampires.

"Loge, why d'you always watch the news? Why don't you have a favorite show?" James asked, plopping down on the couch and leaning into Logan.

"I enjoy seeing the world change. Do you remember not too long ago when all that was on the news was vampire attacks? There were none today."

"We're kind like equals now. We don't have to attack," James shrugged. He took the remote and searched for something interesting to watch.

"Kendall texted me. He proposed- they're getting married!"

"That is great! I am happy for them."

James smiled and nodded- he was really happy for them. He knew Carlos was stoked about it, too.

"I've never seen you cry, I don't think," James noted, flipping through channels, always changing the subjects so rapidly. "Oh- nope, I did. One time when we had the big fight of '76 and I was just about to leave."

"Well, perhaps Carlos has a special place in my cold iron heart, and perhaps I was very upset about his death," Logan said smartly.

"I was, too. I mean- he's the buddy that I was shove around and call names, but at the end of the day we'll grab some pizza and watch a hockey game together," James said thoughtfully. "I mean- I could shove YOU around and call YOU names, but you're stronger than me and can take me to the concrete in a heartbeat. And Kendall- we're a different kinda friends. We're kinda like high school chicks- we always end up talking about you and Carlos."

"Do not forget the cuddling," Logan smirked.

"Oh, c'mon."

"Do not worry- I thought it was sweet that you were willing to ignore me in order to comfort him. I knew that it was innocent. But if it ever turned not-so-innocent, I will not tolerate it."

James' mind flashed to his and Kendall's conversation a few days ago.

"Would you tell me if something happened between you?" Logan asked, turning his head to look at James. James thought a second- he told Kendall that he would, but now he wasn't sure. Kendall WAS sorta like his child, and he had to protect him. Logan would kill Kendall.

"No," James said truthfully. Logan's eyes changed.

"James? Has anything happened?"

"No- don't worry about that. But… I wouldn't tell you if it did, cause he can't help it and I hate seeing you a monster."

"But I would want to know."

"Why? I'd make myself feel shitty enough and it'd never happen again. And as long as I belong to you and Kendall belongs to Carlos, there's no problem."

Logan opened his mouth to argue, but found that he didn't know what to say.

"He doesn't feel anything for me," James lied. "And I don't for him. We're bros."

"He has never told you anything?"

"No," James said. Technically it wasn't a lie- Kendall hadn't said anything through that conversation- James did all the talking. "And he never will."

"You are lying to me," Logan said sadly.

"Even if I was, how could you know?"

"I do not know," Logan sighed. "I just do."

"Well you're wrong. YOU'RE my honey. I don't even like blondes- you know that."

Logan laughed a little and nodded, agreeing that maybe he was wrong. Besides- the jizz-in-your-pants kiss that James gave him next was enough to assure him that at least James still loved Logan as much as the day of the first time he told him so.

Logan loved the way one moment James was cuddling up to Logan, cute and innocent, and the next he was lifting Logan to reposition him, his body between Logan's legs and kissing his stomach.

"Why're you so afraid that I'll run off with someone else?" James whispered, breath hot and stimulating on Logan's skin.

"Because you're too perfect for me," Logan said, his hands in James' hair as James kissing up Logan's chest, hitting cloth, and to his lips.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" James smirked.

* * *

**Okay, that last little Jagan moment was sorta reassurance for you non-Kames-haters and just cause there hasn't been Jagan alone scenes for a while. This story is wrapping up quite nicely and I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Anyone have ideas for another fantasy story? I'm into bird-kids and vampires, not so big on werewolves, and I'm not sure what else there is. But if you have ideas, just let me know! :D**


	25. Leech

Carlos woke up to some glorious, GLORIOUS smell. It sort of smelled like his mom's chicken quesadillas.

He got up, running his tongue over her fangs, satisfied by their feel. He felt entirely different. So full of energy- a different kind of energy. Like he wanted to just jump on something or shatter a window or something.

"Good morning, my love," he said cheerfully, unable to keep from hugging Kendall from behind, who was pouring two mugs of blood in the kitchen.

"Oh- honey- breaking my ribs," Kendall laughed, hearing his bones cracking. Carlos loosened his grip and his new fiance turned, surprised by the way Carlos forced him up against the counter and kissed him roughly. He was a lot stronger than Kendall right then.

Carlos loved Kendall before he was turned. But now it was like Carlos couldn't keep his hands off of him, like he just wanted to suck Kendall's face off and fuck him for days on end.

Kendall laughed after he realized that they had been kissing for a long time and broke it.

"I made you breakfast- nice and warm for you."

Carlos took the mug in his hands, bright red clouding and dancing around his dark pupils.

"What does it smell like to you?" Kendall asked. "James says it smells like bacon cheeseburgers. I smell spaghetti. Logan smells some quail shit. What is it to you?"

"My mommy's quesadillas," Carlos said, tilting the mug to his lips. Jesus it tasted glorious- so sweet.

Normally one whole bag was enough for a vampire for a day or so, but when Carlos finished and looked up at Kendall, red still swirled in his eyes.

"More?"

Kendall gave his own mug to his fiancé, giving him a strange look as Carlos polished it off with a bloody smile.

"Thanks, boo," he sang, kissing Kendall.

"You're weird now."

"Why? Cause I love you a billion times more now?"

Carlos initiated yet another makeout-session, and this time his lips trailed to Kendall's neck, Kendall's head falling back in pleasure. But he jumped, suddenly ready to fight, when Carlos' fangs sank deep into his shoulder.

"CARLOS!" he almost yelled. Carlos was glued to him, though, pinning him to the counter.

He was finally able to push him away, heart pounding.

"That hurts," he hissed, hand clapping over the bite mark. Carlos used his thumb to wipe black blood from his chin to his mouth with a wink.

"James says Logan does it all the time," he shrugged innocently.

"You have to warn me first!"

"I'm sorry, baby!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm going next door," Carlos said, almost in a daze. What was wrong with him? He was feeling so feisty, so ready to kill. He WANTED to kill.

He ended up not going to see James and Logan at all. He left, clad in his PJ's and hopped in Kendall's car, whose keys were always in the glove box.

He wasn't sure where he was going. He really, REALLY, wasn't feeling like himself- he almost felt possessed.

* * *

After cleaning up the bite on his shoulder, Kendall changed clothes and went next door.

Logan and James greeted him with surprise, like they didn't expect him to come over while his fiancé was there.

"Where's Los?" he asked, looking around.

"He isn't here," James said in confusion. "You should know where he is."

"Where do you think he went?" Kendall asked timidly. "He was acting so weird this morning- he had one and a half mugs then he bit ME. Not like aggressively, but he did."

"Logie?" James asked Logan, who always had an answer.

"Well… It isn't common…"

"What?"

"Some vampires, when they wake up, they are so bloodthirsty and almost evil that they go on a sort of rampage… But that is about one in thirty. It only lasts their first day- they do not know how to cope with the change and lose control."

"You don't think…" James said quietly.

"I have a tracker!" Kendall said in remembrance. The tracker was in case Carlos lost his cell phone or it was stolen- Carlos had one for Kendall's phone, it wasn't creepy at all. "In his phone! But… He left it in the car last night… Fuck…"

"I bet he took the car," James said.

* * *

Leo had thought he heard things all morning. The window latch moving, a creak on the floor, some breathing behind him, but nobody was in the house. He was beginning to think there was a ghost. Or he was losing his mind.

He chuckled and turned off the stove, slipping his eggs onto a plate. But the plate was gone… Hm… Strange. Maybe he WAS losing his mind.

As he reached to get another one, there was a thick shatter noise, and he didn't realize that something had broken over his head until thick shards of glass plate was showered over him and he started to see stars.

Strange hands grabbed the back of his shirt and forced him to the ground.

Confused, Leo looked up into endless black eyes, huge pupils only visible by the outline of bright red dancing around them. A vampire?

He struggled, but only half-heartedly. He knew that these days vampires were much more tame, and maybe only wanted a sip of his blood.

But when he started moving, the vampire hissed at him, showing shiny fangs- everywhere. An entire mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth like a true leech. Leo screamed, knowing nobody was in the house to hear him, and the beast struck.

Carlos had never felt anything so glorious as tearing through a human's neck, the human bleeding like crazy and screaming for mercy.

He wasn't really awake at that moment. He wasn't Carlos, like he had woken up to be. The day slowly escaladed to this, and he was just some monster in Carlos' body.

He was roughly grabbed by the stomach and torn from the person.

Kendall watched from beside the fridge as his Carlos writhed against Logan, blood dripping in waterfalls down his chin, his mouth full of broken glass, all stained red with blood. His Carlos roared and hissed, reaching for the man who pressed a hand towel weakly to his wound, about ready to pass out. They had arrive just in time- the man would have died if they were just seconds later.

James' arm was tight and secure around Kendall.

"It's okay, buddy, Logie's got it. Logie's a badass- he'll take care of everything."

"He's a monster. A real one- straight out of a scary movie," Kendall whispered, eyes huge as Logan slammed Carlos against the wall, a stern hand around his throat, eyes ablaze. Still this monster was trying to fight against the stronger vampire and desperately trying to get to the bleeding human.

"James? Come take care of this while I take care of the man!" Logan called over the hissing and roaring. James kissed Kendall's hair, grabbing a knife on his way to Carlos and stabbing it in his stomach to pin him while Logan went to the human and carried him upstairs, where he would clean up his wound, suck the venom out, and compel him to sleep and not remember anything that happened.

"You think you're a badass, Los?" James taunted as Carlos snapped at him clawing helplessly at him, pinned to the wall by the huge knife and unable to move. "No. You're just scary!"

After a while, Carlos wore himself out somehow and calmed down. Kendall came up to stand safely behind James, and Carlos caught sight of him.

The redness disappeared from his eyes and the shark teeth turned back to Carlos teeth, save two fangs.

"Kenny," he whispered, reaching for him. Honestly he wasn't too sure what happened- it was all so hazy. But why did Kendall look so afraid of him?

James stepped forward to push Carlos against the wall and pull the knife out before going to wash it and put it back. Carlos stepped toward his Kendall, but Kendall stepped away.

"Kenny," Carlos said again, confusion on his face.

"You're a monster, Los. What if that man dies?"

Carlos' hand brushed against his chin and came back bloody.

"I didn't mean to," he said.

"What if he turns you in and they find you and kill you?"

Bloody tears sprang up from Carlos' eyes, but he couldn't seek comfort in his fiancé, he was AFRAID of him.

"You don't have to be scared of me," he said pitifully. "This'll never happen again."

"Well I am."

Carlos was silent, letting the bloody tears track down his tan skin.

"I can't marry a monster, Los. Who knows when this'll happen again?"

"W-what?"

"I don't know how safe you are to be around… And until you figure yourself out…"

"Kenny," Carlos pleaded tearfully.

James arms appeared around Carlos', his cheek on Carlos' hair, not a hint of fear in him. Kendall's eyes dropped tearfully and he turned to leave. Carlos whirled around to bury his face in James' chest, so confused, so heartbroken, so ashamed.

"Let's get you cleaned up, bro," James said softly. He handed Carlos off to Logan, who heard everything.

"I didn't mean to," Carlos sobbed into Logan's shoulder. "I'm me again! I didn't even get to t-tell him that."

"Flowers always help," Logan suggested.

"He likes r-roses."

"We'll get him some roses."

"He won't take them. He hates me."

"No- he is only trying to scare the monster out of you. He is more heartbroken than you are, but this is his way of making you hold down that bloodthirsty monster in you. He knows that as your maker, you will do anything for him," Logan said softly. He turned Carlos around so that James could wipe drying blood from his face with a wet paper towel.

* * *

Kendall sat sniffling on the couch, feeling like shit, waiting for Carlos to show up. He hoped to God Carlos called his bluff, because he really didn't want to cancel the wedding. He just wanted Carlos to know that he was serious about this- he spent most of his life killing monstrous leeches, and he wouldn't marry someone like that.

It had been almost an hour and there was a knock on the door.

"Kenny? I forgot my keys!"

Kendall smiled a little and got up, trying to take his time to the door. He hoped that somehow Logan and James had told him how to cope and gotten him under control.

He opened the door to find an adorable little Latino in his PJ's, his bloody t-shirt replaced with Logan's shirt, a sorrowful pout on his face and a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

* * *

**I'll leave you alone with that adorable image in mind.**

**Just imagine a knock on your door and you open it to find THAT. Aw jeez, who can turn sad Carlos down?**

**And I'm sorry to put that freaky image of demonic Carlos in your mind. But wasn't it cool? I think yes.**


	26. Best Men

"I'm sorry," Carlos said pitifully. Kendall smiled a little and took the flowers, inhaling their aroma and looking up at his fiancé. Ex-fiance?

"It's not fair when you show up all cute and shit, giving me flowers," he said smartly.

"I don't like when you're mad at me. And I don't like when you break up with me, either."

"I wouldn't consider it a breakup."

Carlos was silent, just looking like a kicked puppy.

"Is that Logan's shirt?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Mine was bloody."

"What's he wearing?"

"James' shirt."

"What's James wearing?"

"Nothing."

Kendall laughed a little and pulled Carlos in by the front of the shirt.

"Do you really not love me anymore?" Carlos asked as he followed Kendall to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase of water.

"I don't love the Carlos I saw an hour ago," Kendall said softly, turning to the sad Carlos, who stood a safe ten feet away. "I don't ever want to see that again."

"What was I like?"

"Like some demon or something… Your pupils were huge and red was around them. Your whole mouth was like- shark teeth. And there was that man's blood- everywhere. Logan had you up against the wall by your throat and you were just biting and clawing at him. You didn't even care when you were pinned up with a knife in your stomach."

"I'd hate that me, too. And I'm sorry, honey… That wasn't me."

"I know…"

"And it won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

Kendall smiled a little and opened his arms for a hug. Carlos happily walked into it, glad to be in his fiance's arms again.

"I'm thinking red."

"Huh?"

"Like roses. Red and white. For the wedding colors."

Carlos looked up, eyes glowing.

"Red goes with your eyes," he said dreamily.

Kendall smiled and kissed Carlos' nose.

* * *

"You are a mess," Logan laughed as he stepped forward to tie Carlos' sample tie at the tuxedo shop.

"I never learned how to do it- my Mommy always did it for me," Carlos laughed.

"It's alright- James is eighty-two years old and he still barely knows how to tie his shoes. He still does the rabbit ear trick," Logan giggled, looking up in the mirror to see James and Kendall at the other end of the room in pinned up tuxes, running around with their hands clasped like guns in front of them.

"All these years and you still love him. I hope Kenny's like that," Carlos smiled.

"I don't have much of a choice- he is so sweet and sexy and just pure lovable. Trust me- you have no worries about Kendall," Logan assured, pulling the tie tight and stepping back to look at the pinned jacket Carlos wore.

"What was yours and James' wedding like?" Carlos asked, turning to the mirror.

"We got married at a courthouse, James in his leather jacket and I in jeans and a t-shirt," Logan said sentimentally.

"What? No way, Logie, that's not romantic!"

"James had said we were married since our first year together- he just wanted it official. It was not a big deal," Logan shrugged.

"We should have a double wedding!"

"NO!" Logan and Kendall said simultaneously. James turned serious as they approached, looking confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked Logan. "What are you 'NO!'-ing about?"

"Nothing," Logan said sternly, giving a look to Carlos to make it clear not to mention it again.

"I just wanted to get a white tux," Carlos lied.

"I don't think it would go good with your spicy skin tone," James said unsurely.

"That's why I said no," Logan said.

"Can I wear my leather?" James asked excitedly.

"Awe MAN!" Carlos said excitedly.

"No," Kendall said sternly. "You're the best man- you won't be in a leather jacket looking like, well, like a '50's hoodlum."

"But I am one of those," James pouted.

The seamstress came back and Logan had to get up on the platform to get a jacket pinned together.

* * *

"God dammit, James, I don't even know what I'm supposed to get," Kendall grumbled as he and James looked down at the shining display of wedding rings for men, which were mostly just normal round metal rings of silver or gold, some with little diamonds in them.

"Logie got me one with rubies so I could use it for sun protection," James said with a shrug.

"Are we supposed to match?" Kendall asked.

"Me 'n Logie do."

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but a peppy young girl came up to them on the other side of the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Um… I'm here to get my fiancé a ring," Kendall said.

"The women's rings are-"

"I'm gay," Kendall said boredly.

"Oh! Well congrats, you two!" she said to Kendall and James.

"Thank you so much!" James said with equal enthusiasm from where he leaned on the counter. Kendall elbowed him.

"It isn't him. He's my best man."

"I'm his mom."

The girl looked confused, but then smiled again.

"The ruby rings are very popular for our vampire community," she said, gesturing to a selection on ruby encrusted rings on one section in the case, having noticed their fangs.

"Oh. Didn't see those," Kendall said as he leaned in to look, James' head beside his casually. To anyone else, the closeness of the two and the way their arms touched would make them think that they were a couple, but the two never really thought much about it and even Logan didn't notice it anymore.

"That's cool," James admired, pointing to one that had FOREVER written with rubies in fancy cursive.

"No way," Kendall said before the girl could get it out. "Too expensive."

"So? I'm paying."

"I have to pay you back, though," Kendall sang. "And besides, Los would lose all those rubies."

"So you want one with minimal rubies?" the girl asked.

"But then if they do get lost he'll burn," James said.

"True…"

"Well how about something like this?" James asked, holding out his hand to show his own ring, which, like Logan's, was silver with tiny rubies spread around it. "I'd take it off, but it's stuck. Been stuck for about fifty years now."

Kendall laughed a little and he and the girl looked at it.

"We could make something like that and maybe make it a little different," she offered Kendall.

"Less rubies."

"Less?"

"Let's say… Five."

"Really? This one's got ten," James said warily.

"He doesn't need ten rubies, James, he just needs one. But I know a few will fall out or something, so it needs to have just enough. One silver and one gold. With 'forever' on the inside," Kendall said as the girl started writing on a pad of paper.

"Awe- that's cute," James melted.

"Most vampires get something like 'eternal love' or 'forever', you know, cause they have forever," she said. "I think it's cute."

"Which one's yours?" James asked Kendall.

"I dunno- think Los'll like gold or silver better?"

"Silver would look better with his skin and gold would look good on yours," James answered. "You know he digs silver better anyway."

"Yeah, he does," Kendall nodded.

James nodded and looked back down at the rings.

"I might tell Logie to get me a new ring. This one's missing a coupla rubies," he said.

"We can use the stones from your original and set it in something else," the girl said as she wrote.

"Eh- I don't think he'd go for it."

"He would and you know it," Kendall said, knowing James had Logan on a diamond-studded leash.

"I don't want him to get me a new one," James said. "We're paying for a lot- and don't get me wrong, it's fine to pay for your wedding- but I'll wait till it's less stressful."

The girl took out a ring of rings and Kendall tried a few on as they spoke.

"Wonder how Logie and Los are doing," James said. Logan and Carlos were out shopping for flowers and decorations and renting tables and things. Carlos did want Kendall there as usual, but when he heard that he was going to find rings, he was okay with some Carlos-Logan-alone-time.

"Oh, you know Los. He probably already changed the wedding colors on me even though we bought everything in red, and he got a new tux in white and dyed his hair blonde and Logan's telling him not to, but who can resist my Los?"

James laughed at this and shook his head.

* * *

"I just hate to have all the flowers roses, you know, but there're no other red flowers," Carlos said as he and Logan looked through plastic flowers in a flower shop as James and Kendall were at the ring store.

"Roses, my friend, are the flower of love," Logan said, holding a rose with fake water droplets on its petals. "I give my Jamie a rose when I anger him and do you know what I get in return?"

"Okay, stop there," Carlos laughed.

"I was going to say forgiveness," Logan giggled.

"YOU make JAMES mad?" Carlos asked, sifting through flowers.

"Oh yes, all of the time. Such as when I get jealous of girls who flirt with him."

"Or Kendall."

"Yes," Logan laughed. "Or when I get an attitude with him- he hates it when I 'get snippy with him'."

"Yeah, I hate that, too," Carlos nodded. "When I say something and Kendall just like yells at me. I hate that."

"What do you think of this?" Logan asked, holding up a dark red daisy.

"Too tacky."

Logan shrugged and put it back. Carlos watched him look through the flowers, noting that if Carlos didn't know it, he would never guess that Logan was gay. He stood like a man, he walked like a man, he talked like a man. Only if you saw him look at James would you know that he was gay. Carlos had seen girls all over Logan before, and James.

"Do you ever wish you weren't gay?" he asked. Logan looked at him, confused.

"Do you?"

"Sometimes. When people stare at me and Kenny in public, and when kids ask their moms why two men are kissing and when my dad looks at me like I'm just a little bit less of his son," Carlos said sadly. "But then I just think… What if I never fell for Kendall? I would be alone. I love him too much to ever even consider going back."

"I was born in the late 1800's and was a teenager in the early 1900's. I never told a soul about my homosexuality- it was very frowned upon. Perhaps if I did tell and perhaps if I wasn't a Mitchell and so high up in Weston, I would have even been hanged or stoned," Logan sighed. "I was alone for a long time, unable to be myself. Then I found my James and he showed me that it is okay to love a man. I would not trade him for anything. I think that all of that suffering was worth it."

"But you fell for that one chick. Your maker."

"I suspect she compelled me to love her," Logan said. "Either way, I love my life now."

Carlos picked up a little bunch of pale pink flowers and inspected them.

"Think it'd be okay to have these in there? To mix it up a little?"

"Excellent idea," Logan nodded. Carlos perked up and tossed them in the basket.

"Leave it to me to make things uncomfortable, but thanks for being my best man," Carlos said as Logan's fingers ran every-so-lightly over petals as he inspected them.

"I understand that you would rather have had my husband in my place, but I am happy to do it," Logan said.

"Well, I love you just as much as I do James. We're just a different KIND of friends, you know? Like, with James I can screw around, but with you we have deep talks that James or Kenny wouldn't sit still long enough for," Carlos said. "And I know James wouldn't be standing here looking through flowers with me, he'd be running off doing something goofy, and I would probably join him and we'd get nothing done."

"He is a very silly person, but can be serious when needed," Logan said.

"And I love screwing around with him, but I think for a wedding I need you as a best man and Kenny needs him. Cause Kenny gets stressed about money and shit, and he needs someone to loosen him up. And I would be too all over the place to get anything done if you weren't here to water me down. So it all worked out."

"I enjoy it," Logan shrugged. "I never had a wedding to plan for, and I don't mind, but I think that I like going to shops for napkins and looking through artificial flowers and yes, having deep-set conversations with you that I'm not sure James would want to talk about."

"It all worked out."

"I suppose it did."

* * *

**I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and watched Big Time Christmas somewhere in there (I just watched it this morning, cause I just now had the time!). Did anyone get anything cool? Besides this awesome second-to-last chapter of Bloodlust?**

**P.S. I just realized that this story didn't turn out at all like the Halloween Special version of it, and that it kinda sucks, so thanks for all your support and love and reviews and I hope you loved it anyway!**


	27. The End of the Beginning

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked Kendall as he tied his rose red tie for him in the room of the church.

"Nope," Kendall said confidently as Logan pulled the tie tight and moved on to James. "I'm excited. How's Los?"

"Not sure- I have not been in his room yet," Logan answered, pulling James' tie tight and kept pulling. James giggled as he was pulled to Logan's level by the tie to be kissed before Logan buzzed off to Carlos' room.

"Were you nervous when you got married?" Kendall asked James as they stared at themselves in the full-body mirror. "You know, at the courthouse?"

"Yeah. I was. I mean, cause I thought marriage was a bigger thing than it is. I thought that maybe I would love Logie too much and he wouldn't love me enough and leave me. I thought that he would want out once he couldn't escape."

"But he said that you considered yourself married like your first year together."

"I did. But actually getting papers done was a different thing. I dunno- I'm stupid James and I was even dumber back then, who knows what was going through my noggin?"

"Do you wish you got a big wedding like this?"

"I'da liked to be a princess for a night, yeah, but who would come? All our folks are dead and we didn't have friends."

"Good point."

"So this is sorta like our wedding, but not really, you know?"

"I just hope it's perfect for Los," Kendall sighed. "He's like you- he wants to be the princess whether he wants to admit it or not. And he will be the princess. I wonder how he is- will you go check on him?"

"Sure thing."

James paused when he saw Kendall rub his hands over his face nervously.

"You ARE nervous," he said slyly.

"Just want it to be perfect."

James put an arm over Kendall's shoulder and squeezed him tight.

"I'm gonna have to redo your makeup- you done smeared it," he said in a lispy voice, making Kendall giggle and elbow him. James laughed and kissed Kendall's cheek before leaving.

He entered Carlos' dressing room to find Carlos and Logan in the bathroom, Carlos kneeling before the toilet, Logan's hand rubbing his back soothingly.

"Pregnant already?" James asked, leaning on the door frame. The heads turned to him and Carlos smiled a little, despite his paleness.

"He is nervous," Logan said. "He was dry-heaving."

Carlos would have puked everywhere if he were a human, but vampires don't throw up unless they drink bad blood. So Logan had found Carlos pacing the room. Eventually he had gotten so worked up that he was dry-heaving over the toilet.

"Should I get your mom?" James asked Carlos.

"No way. It's okay. I'm fine. How's Kenny?"

"Excited. He wants everything perfect for you."

Carlos nodded, hand over his mouth to keep from gagging. He had never thrown up because of nerves before, and obviously he couldn't now, but he was miserable.

"C'mon, bro. You need a little walk."

James pulled Carlos up and hugged an arm around his waist as they slowly paced the room.

"Deep breaths, Carlos, in through the nose out through the mouth," Logan reminded him, and Carlos nodded and did so.

"Excited to be star of the show?" James asked.

"Think I will be?" Carlos asked.

"You're set up as bride," James nodded. "You gotta be."

Carlos smiled a little and nodded.

"And the honeymoon- excited for the mountains? A nice romantic week with your bo?"

A grin spread across Carlos' face and he nodded.

"Definitely looking forward to that."

"But you'll call me, right? I wanna hear what's going on," James said sternly.

"If I have time."

"Oh, Los. You dog."

* * *

As Kendall and Carlos said their vows, James made faces at Logan from across the way. Katie, standing behind James, punched his back to make him stop and Logan heard Carlos' brothers laughing behind him and shot them a serious look to make THEM stop. The vows were Logan's favorite part of a wedding and he had already missed Kendall's. He imagined that they would sound a little something like what Logan would say.

"Kenny-" Carlos began, then giggled nervously and corrected himself. "KENDALL. There isn't much I can say now that I don't say every day. I love you now and forever, through thick and thin. You take care of me, you make me feel special, you understand everything about me. I couldn't ask for a better person to love for eternity. Sometimes I think- what if I had never befriended you in high school? Where would I be? But I can tell you that that doesn't matter- I wouldn't be as happy as I am now and I would never be this happy. So thank you for making our relationship as fantastic as possible, and I will work every day to try to repay that."

Logan's heart melted. He knew that James helped him with his vows and that in a way this was James saying these things to Logan. He looked up to find James tearing up and he had to smile a little.

* * *

James danced with just about everyone at the reception. Carlos' mother and grandmother, Katie, Kendall's mom, a bunch of old ladies who wanted to dance with the hunky best man, some teen girls, and of course his Logie and Carlos and Kendall.

Now the night was ending and James was slow-dancing with Kendall.

"Los says you cried," Kendall chuckled, his face close with James'.

"It was just so sweet- how could I not?"

"Goofball."

James laughed and drunk in Kendall. His creation. His friend.

Kendall stood almost level with James, his caramel green eyes reflecting the slow disco ball light, accented by the red tie. He smelled good, wearing a French cologne that Logan always wore that Carlos loved. His smile was big tonight, his fangs shiny in the dim light.

"You look amazing tonight," James said quietly.

"I'd say the same, but you always look just smashing," Kendall said jokingly. James laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever told you this, but I love you."

"I love you, too, bro."

"It might sound GAY," James giggled and they burst into laughter. The song ended and James hugged Kendall tight, knowing he wouldn't get to before they left, and kissed his forehead.

"Don't get my Carlos pregnant, okay?" he joked.

"No promises."

A cold hand clasped around James and he knew exactly who it was.

"May I have this dance?"

Another slow song started and Carlos found his way to Kendall to dance once more.

Logan put a gentle hand on James' waist and they clasped hands at their side. It was just like Logan to want to dance like it was a 1900's ball, but James didn't mind. He rested his hand on Logan's shoulder and they pressed their bodies close.

"Is this how you danced when you were a human?" James teased.

"Oh, yes. I was the rich and handsome eldest Mitchell son. I was not as popular as Hector, but the ladies still wanted their turn with me. Any time there was a ball it was rare that I ever got a rest," Logan grinned, a hint of humor in his eyes. "But I do not enjoy the form of a lady in my arms as much as I enjoy my Jamie's."

He had to note how so many years ago he had danced with Delilah in his house for Hector's birthday and he was looking at such a similar face, except Delilah never had stubble or such a strong chin or cheerful eyes, and she had on thick makeup, her breasts on display, and his lips decorated with red lipstick.

"Oh, you," James giggled.

James was stunned as Logan whirled them around quickly and dipped James with strong arms. He was breathless as Logan slowly lifted him back up into a kiss.

"What sort of wine were you drinking?" Logan asked once he broke the kiss.

"I think it was apple."

"I like it."

James had to laugh a little before an arm hooked around his waist and he was torn away.

"Hey!" he said defensively, angry that he was taken. He turned to find Carlos already attached to him, hugging his torso with his cheek on his shoulder.

"We're about to leave," Carlos said over the music.

"I never got to slow dance with you," James pouted. No, they only got to fast dance, and Logan was there- repulsed by the way Carlos danced with him, his hips pressed to his as he moved to the music. Eventually James had to rescue him and dance with Carlos, although he himself had never danced that way either. Logan and Carlos slow danced a lot.

Kendall retrieved Carlos and gave a mere wave to James and Logan, who had just joined them. People were looking at them now, waiting for a hug before they left, and Kendall knew that James would do something questionable that others wouldn't understand if he hugged him. Something like kissing his forehead or even his nose or cheek.

Logan and James waved with smiles before Carlos and Kendall were sucked into the crowd.

* * *

Kendall carried Carlos into their cabin in the mountains. Not because that was the traditional thing to do with the bride at the honeymoon, but because Carlos was asleep. It was a long drive and while they were vampires and not tired, Carlos wanted to pass time by sleeping. Kendall didn't want to wake him up- Carlos was in the midst of a good dream. He could tell by the way Carlos' eyes flicked beneath his lids and the way his fingers twitched.

Eventually Carlos was woken up. Twenty minutes later.

"Los," Kendall whispered, sitting on the bed and running a hand up his new husband's chest. Carlos' eyes opened groggily and he smiled a little.

"Are we there?"

"We're there," Kendall laughed. "I have a bath ready. Shall we get started?"

"Carry me," Carlos said with a tired smile. Kendall giggled and picked Carlos up bridal style to take him to the huge bathroom, where Carlos' dreams of a week of sex and no sleeping would begin to be fulfilled.

* * *

**Weird ending, I know, but I thought it would be a good one. :D **

**This story ended up being way longer, way off-target, and way more random than I planned. **

**I would like to thank ** **for asking me to write this fic- I really enjoyed it and I hope you did, too! I know it wasn't what you imagined when you asked me to do it, but maybe I'll write another sometime. :D**

**And I would also like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, read, and especially my beautiful reviewers. :D Thank you all and I hope to continue receiving your support.**


End file.
